iReunite After College
by seddiewarrior31
Summary: Sam, Carly, Freddie, and Brad get together again after college, for two weeks in Chicago. Freddie is still in love with Sam...but is Sam still in love with Freddie?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I have a new story up. For those of you who read my other story iGo to DC, I think you'll like this one too! This story however has an actual plot. I'm really excited to hear your feedback, so please review!**

**If I owned iCarly I would scream until I passed out. Then I would make Seddie be forever.**

SAM POV  
>Argh. I'm leaving in three hours and I still have loads to do. College is finally over, and I'm heading back to Seattle in three measly hours. I'm actually glad Carly and Freddie convinced me to go to college. I actually did learn a lot (isn't that a surprise) and I can now go gloat to my mother back home. I did make it through four years at the University of California!<p>

I guess you wouldn't say I was excited about college. It was fun. I made some new friends (I know, look at Sam broadening her horizons) and I partied. A lot. And I did do homework. Well, most of the time. And I definitely don't mind all the good food here. But I'm so excited to go back to Seattle.

I haven't seen either Carly or Freddie for about 6 months, now. They came for one of my presentations for school. But I wish we could see each other more. Sure, we talk on the phone all the time. But we're so busy that we hardy have time (or the money) to fly. Freddie's at the University of Illinois, and Carly's at Bennington in Vermont. So we're kinda far apart.

"Sam, you freaking need to take these home. And frame them." My roommate, Riley, held up a pair of white underwear. Then she mischievously turned them around and I see the 'I Heart Las Vegas' on the seat. I laugh out loud and snatch them away from her. I toss them on top of the rest of my clothes.

"Will do. I'll miss hiding them in your backpack."

"I'll miss putting them in your fridge."

"I'll miss giving them to you for Christmas." Riley laughs loudly at this.

We've played a game ever since she found them in my suitcase freshmen year. We try to hide the underwear in each other's stuff, and we find the funniest places to put it. One time, Spencer had sent a care package to me, and Riley had cut a hole in the bottom of the box and stuffed the panties (ehh) in the package. I had opened the box to find Fat-Cakes, a package of bacon, some lotion, and my own underwear.

Riley sighs. "I'm gonna miss you." She's not leaving campus for another month because she needs to do something with her thesis. And since we've been roommates for four years now, we've gotten to know each other pretty well. I will miss her.

Riley was one of those chicks who I thought I would hate. She had straight, long, red hair and perfect skin with freckles across the nose. She was tall with long, long legs. Her eyes were an emerald green that would knock boys off their feet. She could definitely be a model. She was flawless. Well, she looked flawless. The first week I found out she was as clumsy as hell, and she was a mess in the morning. This made me hate her even more, cause she got on my nerves a lot.

But after that first week I learned she was really funny. Like, she could totally have been on iCarly when I was younger. She was a combination of sarcastic and outgoing and spontaneous. Kind of like a pretty female Gibby. I really liked her.

"I'll miss you too, Ry." She grinned at me and gave me a quick hug.

"Uhh, your pocket is vibrating." She broke the hug and smiled at me as I took out my Pearphone. It was Freddie. I pressed "answer."

"Sup, Freddio?"

"Sam, you will not believe what just happened." Freddie's familiar voice came out strong and warm, just like always.

"You...found a million dollars."

"No."

"You finally got a girlfriend."

"Sam. No." He says this in an incredulous tone, like, 'Why would I ever have a girlfriend?" I know he hasn't had a serious girlfriend in forever. But why not?

"Uhh…You…met Nug-Nug."

"Actually, that would be pretty cool." Still a nub. He's still a nub.

"Benson, just tell me."

"Fine. You know my aunt Jill?"

"Yeah, the one with the incurable elbow infection?" Good old Aunt Jill.

"The very one. Well, she's going to Jamaica to try some radical new medicine, and she's leaving for two weeks."

"The point, Freddie. Get to the point."

"Right. Well, she lives in Chicago and since she's leaving for two weeks, she wants someone to keep an eye on her house while she's gone. So my mom wants to know if we could stay there for a while before going back to Seattle."

Wow. I really wanted to go back to Seattle, but staying in a house in Chicago sounds really fun. I've never been there, but I've always wanted to.

"Wait. Just me and you and Carly?"

"And Brad." Oh yeah. Freddie and Brad both go to the same college, and they're still good friends.

"And maybe Gibby," he added.

"That potato? He'll probably break all your aunt's stuff. Or get lost in a toy store." I don't know why I pick on Gibby so much. Besides the randomness, he is a pretty good kid.

"Sam, I know you like Gibby. You just love to pick on him, but you think he's a good guy. I can totally read your mind."

"Whatever."

"Whatever." He mimics me. "So me and Brad are getting at my aunts tonight, so I'll be able to pick you and Carly up at the airport."

"Well, that sounds great! I hear there's some good delis in Chicago."

"I guess we'll have to investigate them, Puckett. So I've booked you a ticket for Chicago at 8:00."

"Tonight? Freddie, I hate flights at night. They creep me out."

"Aww, don't be afraid, Sammy." I sigh as he calls me this. He's the only one I've ever let call me that. "It's tomorrow morning." I groan.

"I hate morning flights too. I can't get up early!"

"Suck it up, Puckett." Nice moment, ruined. "See you tomorrow. And tell Riley hi for me."

"OK. See you, Freddie." I clicked, 'End,' and Riley immediately starts bugging me what the call was about. Riley apparently was hard core iCarly fan, and when we first met she recognized me instantly. I will never get used to all the popularity that came with iCarly. It's incredible how well-known the show was, and still is.

Riley also had no problem telling me she was a hard-core Creddie shipper, as well. Even though I loved the way Riley was so brazen and loud, this bothered me a bit. Sure, Freddie and I broke up a year before we went to college. But it still hurt to think about me and Freddie… that way. Sure, I'm totally over it now. However, when Riley actually got to know me things changed. Riley still watched the old iCarly webcasts, and after again watching the webisodes of me and Freddie when we were dating, she turned into a Seddier. And during my freshmen year it hurt how she practically swooned over us. It hurt a lot. But now Freddie is only a good friend to me. And I think he understands that.

"Well, Freddie called to ask me if I wanted to go to Chicago for two weeks. Instead of going to Seattle." Riley pumped her fist and had a sneaky grin on her face.

"And you're going to get it on with him, right? All alone in a big city, with Freddieee," she said mischievously, drawing out the last syllable of "Freddie."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. All alone with Carly and Brad? And maybe Gibby?"

Riley slumped onto her bed. "Oh, they're coming, too? Well, maybe Brad can distract Carly while Freddie distracts you. And Gibby can go eat the fudge." Riley has met Carly, Freddie, Gibby and Brad a few times when they come to visit me.

"I'm pretty sure Brad won't get with Carly. I think she has a boyfriend."

"Carly has a boyfriend? Since when?" I shrug.

"I haven't talked with her for a week or so. And you know, Carly drops her boys pretty quickly."

Riley nods sagely. "Maybe if Brad brings his fudge…"

I laughed. "I might really fall in love with him if he brings his fudge."

"No, Sam! You belong with Freddie." I roll my eyes as Riley protests. I'm just excited to get together with my friends.

**Thoughts? Please review. I love criticism (as long as it's constructive!) Please help my writing improve! **


	2. Chapter 2

**New update! I got a lot of positive reviews, but I still want more thoughts! Also, if you have any ideas for my story, please share!**

**Anybody read Nathan Kress' interview with Seventeen Magazine? (He tweeted about it if you want to check it out) It was really cute. I LOVE HIM SOO MUCH!**

**Ok, here's the story. I'll stop fangirling about Nathan…**

CARLY POV  
>I was finally home from Vermont. I missed Seattle so much. I loved being a Bennington girl, but I'll always be Seattle at heart.<p>

"Do you like high-sugar nonfat hazelnut cream in your coffee?" Gibby asked me. We were the only two home from college, and we have been going out for coffee to waste time while we waited for Sam and Freddie to come home. I had woken up really early, and when I couldn't fall back asleep I came here to meet Gibby.

"Uhh, I've never really tried it. Do you like it?" I absentmindedly stirred my latte.

"Well, if it's Mayola brand, then I like it, but-" Suddenly my phone rang, and Gibby sang along as "Who Says" by Selena Gomez came out of my PearPhone. I don't even wonder why Gibby, a grown man, knew all the lyrics of a Selena song. I glanced at the PearPhone and a picture of Freddie came up.

"Hey, Freddie! What's up?"

"Hi Carly. Pack your bags, because we're going to Chicago."

What is he talking about? I give Gibby a weird look. "OK, back up. What's going on?"

"Well, my aunt who has this elbow infection-"

"Yeah, your Aunt Jill." I interrupt.

"Yeah, so she's going to Jamaica to try some new treatment or whatever, and she needs someone to keep an eye on the house. So I had the idea that we could stay there."

"Wow, that would be fantastic! I haven't been to Chicago in forever!" I squeal, and Gibby winces. "So who is 'we?'"

"Well, Brad and Sam are definitely coming, and you, and we could invite Gibby, too."

"Yeah, he's right here. I'll ask him right now." I put down my phone and proposed the idea to Gib.

"Naw, tell Freddie thanks for the offer, but no. I'm going down to Oregon next week to be a counselor at a camp with kids with special needs."

"Aw, Gib, too bad you can't go. But that is really so sweet for you to do that." He grinned at me.

"Well, that's how Gibehhh rolls." I picked up my phone again with a smile.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Gibby can't go, but I definitely want to go. Give me the deets!"

"Well, I've already bought two tickets for a flight to Illinois at seven, but I'll just cancel one of them."

"Wait. Seven PM? Or AM?" I asked suspiciously.

Freddie sighs. "I could only get morning flights. So AM."

"Ok."

"So then I'll pick you up at O'Hare with Sam, because me and Brad will be driving there tonight. You'll probably get in around ten."

"Sounds good, Freddie. Wow, I haven't seen you in forever. Wasn't it Sam's presentation?"

Freddie's voice sounds low as he repeats me. "Sam's presentation." I think Freddie still loves Sam. I can't be sure of it. But it is obvious he hasn't had a steady girlfriend since he went out with Sam . . .

"You okay, Freddie?"

"I'm fine, Carly. I just miss you guys."

"I miss you guys, too." I decide not to bring up Sam. Who needs drama this early in the morning?

I hung up, and announced, "Well, Gib, if I'm leaving tomorrow, I better go pack." I stood up.

"Yup, I'll see you soon, Carly." He stood up too, and grabbed his cup. "Do you think they have any liquid soap in Chicago?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Uh, probably. There's a lot of dirty hands in Chicago. They have to be cleaned somehow." I paused for a moment. "They have bar soap too, I'm pretty sure."

"But liquid soap is the reason that mankind is here! You need to use liquid soap. Not bar soap."

I looked at him weird. He had a little grin on his face. "Uh, whatever you say, Gib."

"Beware of the bar soap, Carly." And with that, Gibby had walked out the door into the Seattle sun.

"Beware the… what?" I shook my head and headed to Spencer's apartment.

FREDDIE POV  
>"Dude, this place is freaking huge!" Brad exclaimed as we walked into the house. The outside was old Victorian style, but the inside was modern with lots of blue and white.<p>

"I know. I'm glad we got here earlier. I really need to crash." I had a busy day, and I was exhausted.

Brad walked into the kitchen. "Wow. I want a kitchen like this when I get a place of my own."

"Dude, my Aunt Jill was like, rich. That's why she has a huge house in a huger city."

"Well, I'll be rich soon enough. And huger isn't a word."

I rolled my eyes. "Jill inherited big bucks from my grandpa. Do you have any rich relatives?"

"Well, my great granny taught me how to make fudge," he informed me as he sat on a green stool at the counter.

"She must be rich in fudge, then." Suddenly the phone in my bag buzzed with a text. Brad took the phone out and tossed it to me. I dropped it, and it landed on the ground with a loud clang.

"Freddie Benson, sport superstar!" Brad said, mocking me in a newscaster voice.

"Brad Prentice, sarcastic techboy," I replied in an equally deep and suspenseful voice. Wow, Sam rubbed off on me more than I thought. I picked up my phone off the floor, and thankfully it was unharmed. The text was from Sam.

_Yo, prob wont come to Chicago till Thurs. Ill book my own flight_

Dammit. Why can she come? I really miss her. I consider calling her but resist.

"Sam can't come," I told Brad. He looks surprised when I look up from my PearPhone.

"Why not? Tell her I'll make fudge if she comes."

"Well, she's not coming till Thursday. She was supposed to come tomorrow, Wednesday."

"Oh. So who cares? It's just a day." It's just a day to Brad. It's another year to me. Every day I live without seeing Sam kills me. I still loved her. I never stopped loving her. And I've wanted to see her for forever, but now her arrival is being put off another day.

"Uhh… Freddie?" Brad bursts my thoughts.

"Sorry. Just… thinking. Let's go check out the second floor." Brad nods but looks at me funny. I ignore the look and head upstairs, Brad at my heels.

We peeked in all the rooms. There was a master bedroom, and two other bedrooms. There was an office, and there was a big den. I sat down on the couch in the den, and Brad flipped on the TV. Celebrities Underwater was coming to a commercial break.

"Wow. Nice TV. 54-er, you think?"

"Probably. That's Philsony brand, and they sell 54 inchers." We watched a Fatcake commercial, and my heart panged and I thought of Sam.

"Soo… what do you think we should do with sleeping arrangements?" Brad asked me. I shook my head.

"I don't know. I guess we could sleep in the other bedrooms, and Carly and Sam could share the master bedroom." What I really wanted was for me and Sam to share the master bedroom…but how would I ever propose that idea to everyone else?

"Sounds good to me. What time is Carly coming tomorrow?"

"Around ten. I'll pick her up from the airport around then.

"No, dude, I'll let you sleep in. I can pick her up."

"Thanks." Then Celebrities Underwater came back on, and we fell silent. I jiggled my leg constantly, not really paying attention to the screen. I was so excited to see Sam again.

**Yay! Updates will come sooner if you reviewwww!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have gotten some AWESOME reviews from you guys. Thank you sooo much! **

SAM POV  
>I had decided to fly up to Seattle for a day, and then go to Chicago. Carly was probably already gone by the time my plane got in to Seattle, so I probably couldn't see her until tomorrow. I wanted to come to Seattle for a day for two reasons: one, so I could brag in my mother's face that I could finish college, and two, so I could brag in Spencer's face that I finished college. Spence sent me care packages and called me sometimes, and I had seen him last Christmas. But I still wanted to tell him the news, in person.<p>

I know it wasn't a great reason to go back. Bragging isn't the reason you visit people, but I don't really care. Sam Puckett does what she wants to do.

It was about 10 in the morning when I entered my house. Except it never really was my home. My home used to be the Shay apartment. Then it was my dorm with Riley. Now I'm done with college…is my home here? Yeah, right.

I entered the house tentatively. The house looked shabby as always. It was fairly clean inside, just some bottles and old magazines on the coffee table.

"Hello? Who's there?" My mother abruptly screamed. I didn't see her; she must be upstairs.

"It's meee!" I screamed back.

My mother stood at the top of the stairs. "Well, look what the cat dragged in. You get kicked out already?"

"Hi, Mom," I said, fake cheery look on my face. Some things will never change. "Actually, I just wanted to come by to tell you that I graduated from college. I've got my diploma to prove it."

Mom scrutinized me with her hard eyes. "Is that so? Well, I just wanted to tell you that I got engaged. I got my ring to prove it." Her voice is dripping pure sarcasm, and she wiggles her fingers (which do not have a ring on them) in my direction. I roll my eyes and rip out my diploma, fresh from graduation last week.

"Here, mother. Look what I've done. Not Melanie. Me." She snatched it from my hand and read it, eyes growing wider and wider. I smirked triumphantly.

"Jeez. You actually went to school. That's a first."

My smirk faltered, but I came back with a strong comeback. "Well, it's certainly not your first engagement." I took the paper from Mom. "I'm going to Chicago for two weeks with Carly and Freddie and Brad. But you don't care, do you?" I walked towards the door, but my Mom stopped me in the doorway.

"Kid, I'm … proud of you. I never thought you could actually do it." Her voice is quiet and her eyes don't meet mine.

"You're proud of me?" I look up. Mom smiles.

"C'mere, kid." She hugs me, a short hug, but it's sweet. I started to walk down the steps. "Have fun in Chicago."

"Will do." I smile, and she smiles back. As I climb into my car, she watches me from the doorstep. I waved to her. Did I actually just wave?

I guess I've missed my maniac mother more than I've thought.

XXXXXXXXX

"Samantha! What are you doing here?" As I got on the 8th floor of Bushwell Plaza, I heard a familiar voice calling me. I whipped around, about to enter the Shay's apartment when the voice beckoned me. It was Mrs. Benson, still in her apartment across from Carly's.

"Hey, Mrs. Benson. Actually, I was about to tell Spencer that I graduated."

"Well, that's very impressive. Good job." I would have never thought I'd heard those words come from Crazy's mouth, directed to me.

"Well, thanks." And I would have never thought I'd say that, ever, to her. I've grown up more than I've thought.

"Samantha-"

"Please, Mrs. Benson. It's Sam."

"Well…" she pauses. "Ok, Sam. Would you like to come in and talk for a bit? I even have some organic sugar-free cookies." I really don't want to go and talk to her. And I really don't want her gross cookies. Maybe I can make up an excuse.

"No, I better-" She cuts me off with a little 'humph!' and drags me inside the apartment. The first things I see are the pictures of Freddie and Mrs. Benson in the hallway. I cringe at the size of the portraits. They practically covered the wall!

I look around the living room and can immediately tell Mrs. Benson is still single and lonely.

"So, Sam. I heard you are going to Chicago with my little Freddie-bear," Mrs. Benson said in a curt voice. She still calls him that? He's twenty-two!

"Uh, yeah. I'm excited to go."

"Are you and Fredward still boyfriend and girlfriend?" She suddenly asks me. I look at her funny. That came out all of a sudden.

"Uh, no, we're just friends. We haven't dated since our junior year of high school."

"Oh. It's just…I knew he liked you a lot. And he hasn't had a serious girlfriend in a long time."

I hate talking about my feelings, especially with relationships, especially with Freddie. "Well, like I said, we're just friends now." I pause for a moment and decide it's time for me to leave. "I better go now." I stood up headed to the door, and she reluctantly followed me.

As I got to the doorway, Mrs. Benson said, "Freddie still loves you, Sam." I froze in my steps, my breath short.

"Well, he'll have to find someone else to love," I said, my voice squeaky and un-Sam-like. "Bye." I ran out into the hallway, slammed the door, and ran into the Shay's apartment. I was breathing hard, not because of my run.

"Hey, kiddo!" Spence was in the kitchen, ironing peacock feathers.

"Mrs. Benson just said that Freddie still loves me," I told him straightaway.

"Well, he does." What? I thought he was over me. I sat on the counter and looked around the apartment. Still wacky colors and wacky trinkets. Same old Spence.

"How do you know?" I demanded.

"Just by looking at him when you're in the room."

"But you haven't seen me with him since Christmas." This can't be happening. Freddie still loves me? I can't wrap my mind around it. I've gotten over him since forever. Why can't he?

Spencer wipes his hands of feathers and came over to the counter. "Freddie came here for a day or two before his finals. He wanted to talk about you." My mouth dropped open.

"Dammit! How come I don't know about this?"

"I don't know!"

I threw my hands up in the air. "This is such a crappy welcome I'm getting in Seattle." I began to grumble.

Spence looked at me with a suspicious eye. "Did you come to Seattle to talk about Freddie?"

"No!"

"Did you come to borrow money?"

I eyed him with annoyance. "No, Spencer."

"Then did you come to visit me because you miss me?"

"No. Well, kind of." I fell silent, and Spencer went back to his feather-ironing. I went into the kitchen.

"I came to tell you that I graduated," I told him.

Spencer's face broke into a smile. "That's great, Sam! I'm proud of you, kiddo." He hugged me.

I smiled up at him. "Thanks, Spence." A glance at the clock tells me I should leave to check into my hotel. I want to get something to eat first, though. Maybe I'll go to the Groovy Smoothie.

"I better take off, Spencer. See you soon." He hugs me again. When I pick up my bag, I ask him, "What should I do about Freddie?"

Spencer shrugs. "Follow your heart, Sam. Think about it, and you'll find what your future will hold. With or without Freddie."

I smiled. "Wow. That was pretty thoughtful, Spencer. You think it up yourself?"

He grinned at me. "Actually, I got it from some Disnick movie. But you know. It fits." I laughed. (**Haha. ****Dis****ney + ****Nick****. I'm so original!)**

"Bye, Spencer. See you soon." He followed me to the door.

"See you, kiddo. Have fun in Chicago."

**Yay! Chapter three is up! **

**Oh, if any of you readers out there are HP fans, look up "harry potter friday." It is a Friday version of the Deathly Hallows. It is amazingly catchy. (That's why I'm mentioning it to you, even though you probably don't care. It's stuck in my head!)**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Awesome comments from everyone! New update for you guys. Haha I just downloaded the Seddie arc episodes onto my phone, and now I can watch Seddie in action everywhere! Yay!**

CARLY POV  
>My flight came in early to O'Hare. I didn't see Freddie, so I sat in a little café and went on Splashface on my laptop.<p>

"Hey, there, stranger." A tall man with shaggy hair and a tan face sat down at my table.

"Hi, Brad!" I squealed. I jumped up and hugged him. "Look at you. All tall, dark, and handsome!"

"You're looking good, too, Carly." I laughed and grabbed my bag. He led me out to the parking lot.

"Wow! You got a car!" I exclaimed. It was a silver car. It was pretty. I don't know a lot about cars, if you can't tell.

"Yup. Got it last year." I could tell he was proud of his fancy car.

"What kind is it?"

"A 2016 Camry." I nodded, trying to look impressed. He took my suitcase and chucked it in the trunk as I got in on the passenger side. The interior was clean and smelled like the new car smell.

"So how has your life been since I last saw you?" Brad asked me. He put his arm around my headrest and braced against it to be able to look at the cars behind us.

"My life's been good. Busy. I've definitely missed all you guys."

"So have I. I'm glad we could do this and get together." Brad turned onto the highway.

"Yeah. Is the place nice?"

"Totally. I'm actually convinced that not all of Freddie's relatives are insane and not cool."

I laughed at this. "And is Sam already there?"

Brad shook his blond head. "No, Freddie said she's coming tomorrow, not today." He took his eyes off the road for a moment and looked at me. "He seemed pretty down about it."

I sighed. Poor Freddie. "You've noticed it, too, then?" I asked him. Brad took a left and we stopped at a light.

"How could I not notice? He never had a steady girlfriend at all during college. And he's been getting quieter and quieter, and all of a sudden you and Sam are coming," he said, emphasizing Sam, "and he's got all this energy now." The light turned green and Brad hit the gas.

"What do you think we should do?"

"Honestly, I think we shouldn't do anything. I think we all know how good a matchmaker you are," he said, smiling mischievously at me. "Remember the two-headed frog?"

I laughed but then got quiet. "I feel so bad for Freddie. I talked to Sam last week, and we talked about Freddie, and … it's like she almost forgot she ever even loved him." Brad turned, and we came into an alley. He went into the driveway and stepped out. I got out, too.

"I think two weeks together is going to change them. Something's going to happen while we're here." I nodded. My phone rang, and I answered it while Brad got my bag.

"Yodie-yodie-yo, Carls."

"Hey, Sam." Brad cocked his eyebrows at me as he heard this. "Where are you?"

"Hanging out in my hotel. I should have never come back to Seattle."

"What? Why are you there?"

"I wanted to brag that I graduated to mother and Spencer. But then I just realized my mother said she thought I never could do it. And I bumped in Mrs. Benson, ad she told me that Freddie still loved me." She laughed at this, but her laugh was shaky and…un-Sam-like. "And then Spencer told me that it was true. That he does love me." Her voice gets quiet at this. I motion Brad to head into the house, but I stay in the driveway.

"Sam, I…"

"I don't know what to dooo, Carls," Sam moaned. "I don't love him anymore. But I can't break his heart." I looked up at the house, and saw in a window Brad coming in. Freddie looked up, and I saw him run to the window and look out. I waved to him, but when his face fell slightly I could clearly tell I wasn't the one Freddie wanted to see.

"You really need to come, Sam. You'll find out what to do."

She said sadly, "I'll be there soon, Carly. Bye." Then she hung up. Poor Sam. Poor Freddie. Love is just so confusing.

I walked into the house, and Freddie and Brad were standing in the kitchen, chatting lightly. Freddie smiled as I came in, and he hugged me. His eyes looked sad.

"Hey, Freddie. I missed you," I told him. "You're getting taller than me, now!" We always joke I'm the taller one. Not anymore!

"I'm so excited we could do this," he said. "I made some popcorn. You want some?"

I sat on the stool next to Brad and watched Freddie pour the popcorn into little bowls. "Too bad Gibby can't come," I said.

"Why couldn't he come?" Freddie asked.

"He's volunteering at a camp with kids with special needs." The boys nodded.

"Good old Gib," Freddie said as I ate a piece of popcorn.

"Yeah...Freddie, what time did you say Sam was getting in tomorrow?" Brad said. I think he and I were both watching Freddie intently as Brad mentioned Sam.

"She's coming tomorrow! …I don't know what time she's coming, but it's tomorrow! I hope she gets in early, in time for lunch!" Freddie said with a genuine smile on his face. Brad and I exchanged glances as Freddie turned his back to us; my expression was more pity and Brad's face told me an exasperated _I told you so_.

"That's great, Freddie," I said kindly. "Well, what do you think we should do today?"

"We could go to the Field Museum," Brad volunteered. "It's too hot today to do anything fun outside. And Sam probably hates museums, so we could go before she comes."

I nodded in agreement. "Freddie?"

He nodded, too. "Let's leave around one, 'kay? We can relax a little before we go."

"Sure, and you guys can show me the house," I added.

"Sounds good!" Brad said. We were all set for our first day in the Windy City.

FREDDIE POV  
>Brad had led us around the museum, and he took us to some of the more interesting exhibits. He had worked in the Field Museum for a while during college. He knew all the ropes. While Carly was exclaiming over the mummy exhibit, and Brad was explaining the prehistoric room, my mind was elsewhere. Less than a day till Sam comes, less than a day, less than a day. I kept repeating that phrase in my head.<p>

After a few hours at the museum, Carly suggested we go down to the lake and walk around. It was a good idea; I was getting antsy, and some fresh air would be good.

"These sailboats are so cool. The rigging is so complex!" Brad said as we walked around on the gravel path. It was a breezy, warm spring day.

"Yeah, I wish we could go sailing. But I get seasick really easily." Carly stopped to tie her shoe as she said this, and it gave me time to gaze at the horizon. On the left I could make out the Ferris wheel at Navy Pier, and there was a stretch of beach further on. It was beautiful.

"No, you have no idea how seasick I get. I got sick on a waterpark ride once." Carly laughed at this, and I managed a chuckle.

"Did you get water up your nose or what?" I asked.

"No, we just went down this drop...It was pretty intense."

"I bet," Carly said, smiling. We probably were both thinking of a little kiddie slide that made Brad sick.

My phone buzzed with a text message. I pulled out my Pearphone. The message was from Sam, and it read:

_Will get into chicago around 11:30 am. Pick me up?_

I smiled as I answered:

_Sure. See you tomorrow, Puckett_

I told Brad and Carly the news, and they seem excited to see Sam. I know I was.

XXXXXXXX

Gravel path turned into cement, and we started to approach the city, the actual big buildings and skyscrapers.

"You would never think that there would be people in business suits and people in bathing suits less than a mile away from each other," I remarked. Brad and Carly nodded thoughtfully. I loved how Chicago turned from beach to city, two totally different things, yet perfectly one. 

"Ooh, look!" Brad pointed out a man pushing a cart on the sidewalk. A sign advertising corn on the cob was posted on the side of the cart.

"Ooh, let's get some!" Carly said enthusiastically. We quickly walked over to the man, smells of sweet butter wafting over to us.

"Three, please," I told him. The man pulled out three ears of corn that were soaking in butter. He slathered mayo on them and sprinkled red pepper flakes and salt on them.

"Ohh, I didn't know it was going to be..." Carly trailed off as she watched the man prepare the corn. It was probably good enough for two heart attacks-maybe even three.

Brad grinned as he was handed the first one. Carly was second, and I got the last corn, which was on a stick. Carly looked a little wary of the corn, but Brad immediately took a bite and smiled contentedly. We paid the man, and then we started walking gain.

I sunk my teeth in the ear of corn. It was soft and tender, full of butter and fatty goodness.

"Mmm," I moaned. Brad was busily chomping on his. Carly looked a little repulsed.

"C'mon, Carls. Try some." I managed to talk without spraying kernels everywhere.

"Well…Fine." She hesitantly sniffed the corn, and then took a small bite out of it.

"Mm. Wow. That's so good! Even though I'll gain five pounds from it, who cares?" Carly smiled as she took another bite. We inhaled our corn as we walked along the lake, enjoying the sights, smells, and each other's company. 

**You know what I'm going to say here: REVIEW! **

**Please, do it for the children! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! New updateeeeee! Haha I'm excited for this one. It's super long, just for you guys.**

**Don't own. :(**

**UPDATE: I changed this story a tweensie bit, because as fixingtoshine pointed out, I have no idea how to make tamales or what they are made of. So…I just edited that part a bit.**

* * *

><p>FREDDIE POV<p>

"SORRY!" Carly cackled as she flipped over a card. We were playing Sorry (obviously), and me and Brad were losing terribly. Carly moved her piece forward even more, and Brad groaned.

"I didn't know children's games could be so soul-destroying," he lamented.

"I know, my self-esteem has plummeted in the last fifteen minutes," I agreed.

"C'mon, boys. Don't be sore losers."

"Well, then I want to be a winner then," I said.

"Except we can't. Because all our pieces are in our home, while Carly's are about to win." Brad flipped over a card and saw it was a twelve. "Argh! I want a one or two!"

"You can't always get what you want!" Carly sang. I am depressed.

It was my turn, and I got a two. "Haha! I get out of home…and I get to go again!" I moved my piece out. It was satisfying.

It was Carly's turn, and soon she flipped over the winning card. I think Brad and I gave up by then.

"Well, I better go to bed. I want to leave before you two beat me up," Carly said.

"Already?" Brad said, looking up at the clock. "It's only 10:30."

"I need my beauty sleep!" Carly protested. She went halfway up the staircase to her appointed bedroom when she stopped. She turned around, gave Brad a strange look, then said, "Night, Freddie. Night, **Brad**." And she continued up the stairs.

"Ok… what is going on?" I asked Brad. He looked sheepish.

"Well, see, me and Carly were talking, and she said I should talk to you…" he trailed off nervously.

"About what?" I said suspiciously. What is goin' on?

Brad paused. He dramatically took a deep breath and said, "Sam."

At the mention of her name, my heart tingles and warms. I quickly cover up my feelings and say slowly, "What about Sam?"

"We…uhh…well, me and Carly think that…uh-"

"Brad!"

"Me-and-Carly-think-you're-in-love-with-Sam." My heart stops. I thought no one knew. I thought I've shown everyone I didn't care for Sam- that way. I've even gone out with a few girls!

"How did you know?" I asked shakily.

"Come on, dude." He looked relieved that the big part of the talk was over. "You've been super moody ever since you invited me, Carly and *cough* SAM *cough.*" Brad had said _Sam_in a not-so-greatly-disguised cough. I have been moody? What?

"And you haven't had a girlfriend in forever."

"Yes I have!" I protested. "What about Brianna? And Lynn? And that girl Molly?"

"Dude. You went out with them for less than a week. None of them were your steady girlfriend. AND you made sure you broke up with them before we visited **Sam **and Carly." He did have a point.

"I thought no one knew."

"Freddie. You are a crappy actor. And I'm your best friend. I know what you're feeling, even if you don't tell me."

"Ok. So I do love Sam." It was delicious, finally saying it out loud. Except I wish I was saying it to Sam, not to Brad. "What do I do?"

"Here's the deal." Brad had gotten popular with the girls during college, and he had plenty of tricks. I was ready for a whole game plan, with elaborate schemes and romantic dinners.

"Just be yourself," Brad announced.

"Is that it? I said incredulously. "How will that work? I've been myself -I think- when I've visited Sam before. Why will she like me now?"

"Because we have more time. Two weeks is a lifetime. You'll win her back with your charming looks and techy skills."

I sighed. "Ok. I'll be myself, if you think it'll work."

"Man, she fell in love with you all those years ago, when you were yourself. Don't change."

"Alright."

"Operation Get Sam With Freddie. Or should I call it Operation Seddie?"

"Whatever you call it, I hope it'll be successful."

"Operation Seddie it is, then. See you tomorrow." And with that Brad had went upstairs.

So I have two weeks to win Sam back. I'm ready, I think. Let the games begin.

* * *

><p>I hung out with Brad and Carly in the morning. We all watched TV in our pajamas and ate waffles. It was a fun morning. When I announced I was going to get dressed before I picked Sam of from the airport, Carly pulled me aside.<p>

"Carls, I'm going to be late for Sam."

"This'll just take a minute. Did you pack any striped shirts?"

"Uhh, I have a striped sweater. Why?"

"You need to wear it."

"Why?"

"For Sam!" What is she talking about?

"Sam hates stripes. You know that."

Carly looks at me with a mixture of pity and some other odd emotion. "She never complains when you wear stripes."

My mouth hits the floor. But then I think about it. Carly's right. Sam has never insulted me about my striped clothing. I collected my jaw off the floor and nodded.

"Ok. I'll wear the sweater."

"Good."

* * *

><p>SAM POV<br>I arrived at O'Hare airport around 11:30. I was dressed in my finest: grey sweatpants and my comfy college sweatshirt. I even brought a pillow on the plane. I walked through the airport, to the area where people could pick passengers up. There was an escalator down, and I lugged my carry-on backpack onto it.

I scanned the crowd of people for Carly. I couldn't see her at the bottom of the stairs.

Oh, wait! There's Freddie! Hmm…I thought I texted Carly to come pick me up…Grr. I'm not ready for awkward situations this early in the morning. Freddie was standing in his familiar stance: feet apart, thumbs in his pockets. He was so ... familiar.

Whatever. Whoever is here to pick me up will be okay. And I haven't seen Freddie in six months, so…maybe I can be nice.

Apparently Freddie didn't see me until I got to the bottom of the escalator. I think he saw me a second before I reached him. I decided to throw away all my confusion about us and I launched myself into his arms and gave him a bear hug.

"Hey there, Princess Puckett," Freddie said, grinning uncontrollably.

"Hey, Benson." I smiled at him. "Thanks for getting me a morning flight. I got to wake up at six!"

"No problem," he said flippantly. "Let's go get your luggage."

"Ok." I nodded.

Freddie looked really excited to see me, and I was excited too. But his excitement was a little more than even I expected. It was obvious, now. The sparkle in his eye and his burst of energy showed he missed me. A lot. Because he still loves me. I swallowed.

Maybe I should just enjoy this day of reuniting and deal with this whole "Freddie-loves-me" thing later. Okay. I can figure out how to break it to Freddie some other day.

"How's the house?" I asked him. We headed toward the luggage pick-up.

"It's actually really nice. Like, I'm convinced I have a normal relative now."

"At least a relative who has a normal house. I wouldn't guarantee Aunt Jill is … normal."

"Touché." He grins again.

"Oh, there's my bag." It's a black rolley suitcase with a green stripe. Freddie makes to get it but I reach for it first. It's insanely heavy, but I can manage. Sam Puckett doesn't ask for help.

"I can carry it," he offers.

"Dude, it's a rolling suitcase. I'm not a wimp!" I said. "Nub," I added as an afterthought. We look at each other and burst into laughter.

"Haven't hear that one in a while," Freddie said as he rolled his eyes.

"It's kind of overdue, isn't it?"

"If you say so. Oh, there's my car." It was an old green Toyota with an odd dent in the back.

"That is the crappiest car I've seen since my mother ran her boyfriend's antique into a porcupine factory." The nub didn't even seem fazed by my comment. True it wasn't my best comeback but, hey it was early. Give me a break.

"This is the only car my mother would actually pay for. She thought I would be too embarressed to ride it, so then I wouldn't get in any car accidents or whatever."

"Your mother is so weird." I think back to yesterday and my conversation with Crazy. I cringe inside.

"Yeah, nothing's changed," he chuckles. "But, hey, it runs. I'm a free man."

"You're freeee!" I shouted, earning a few strange looks from some other people. I laughed and got into the car.

"Carly at the house?"

Freddie started the car. He still was grinning uncontrollably. "Yeah. You two are going to share the master bedroom, because there are only three bedrooms in the house."

"Ok. Good thing Gibby didn't come. I really don't want to share a room with that potato."

"Sam," Freddie admonished me.

"It's true!" I protested. But I do like Gibby. I just poke fun at him all the time. It's what I do.

"Whatever," he said with a smile.

We rode the rest of the journey in a comfortable silence. You know, when it's quiet, but you don't feel the need to talk and fill up the space? That's how I felt with Freddie.

I definitely wasn't falling back in love with him, though. It was nice, just seeing him again. I guess I'll follow Spencer's advice and see where my heart leads me.

I looked out the window a bit, and I could feel Freddie's eyes flit to me every so often. I turned around and looked at him in the middle of when he was staring at me.

"Why are you staring?" I asked him, a bit harshly.

He looked straight ahead and chuckled. "Just missed you. How was the flight?"

"I have no idea. I slept through the whole thing." Except for the part where they gave me complementary food.

"Except for the part where they fed you?" He grinned and looked at me, hands on the wheel.

"I was **so **awake for that," I admitted. We fell back into a comfortable silence.

The house was by Michigan Avenue, a curvy highway that divided the skyscrapers and the ocean.

"The ocean looks so pretty."

"It's actually Lake Michigan. Not an ocean." Freddie looked at me for a second, taking his eyes off the road.

"Water is the same. It's all just … wet."

"Spoken like a true college graduate," Freddie said, poking fun at me.

"Haha." I punched him on the arm.

"Don't make me swerve!" he warned me. "If we swerve, we'll crash. And then we'll die."

"You sound just like your mother, Benson." By then we turned down a little alley and into a back driveway. It was a big house. Mama likes big houses. Because they usually have rich people inside. And rich people equals lots of food.

"Get my suitcase, nub. I need some food."

"You never change, do you?" He smiled as he got out of the car.

"I need to eat!" With that I swung open the back door and entered the house. It was ginormous, with high ceilings and open spaces. Carly and Brad were sitting in a living room, watching TV. When I opened the door their heads swiveled towards me.

"Sam!" Carly cried and ran towards me. She scooped me up in a hug.

"Hey, Carls. Missed you."

She steps back and holds on to my arms, inspecting me. Carly looked up and said, "Missed you too."

Behind Carly was a waiting Brad. "Yo-yo, Brad." He gave me a short hug too. By then I was done with hugs; no more for Sam.

Carly started to talk to me, but I cut her off. "Where's the fridge?"

By that time Freddie had come in to the house, my luggage in tow. Carly looked at me. "Really?" she said, grinning. "The fridge is in the kitchen."

"Thanks," I said to her sarcastically. I turned to Freddie and asked him, "Where's the fridge?"

He put my bag under a window and said, "I'll lead the way. Follow me, Princess Puckett." I rolled my eyes and Brad and Carly laughed. They followed us, too, because we were all awkwardly standing in the little foyer.

The kitchen had a creamy blue walls and marble counters. I headed straight towards the refridgerator while the other three sat at the counter.

"Riley still at school?" Carly asked me. Carly and Riley had really hit it off, and they talked a bit, even if we weren't visiting.

"Yeah. She needed to do something with her thesis or whatever," I yelled from inside the fridge.

"I'm so glad my thesis worked out. There was some trouble with mine," Brad said.

"What happened?" Carly said, curious.

"Guys, can we not talk about school? It's making me sick," I yelled.

"Uh, okay. Well, my whole thesis thing is too confusing. Basically, someone just published a book that was proving the same thing I was proving," Brad replied to Carly.

"That sucks," Freddie said. I could feel someone watching me as I rummaged through the frozen food: and it sure wasn't Carls or Brad.

"You know what sucks?" I straightened and looked at Freddie. "There are no frozen chicken tacos here. You only have vegetarian ones. And there's a whole chicken here, too!"

Freddie was playing with the salt and pepper shakers on the counter. "I'll make you a taco," he offered.

I crooked my eyebrow. "You can cook?"

"I can cook!" said Freddie, defending himself.

"Yeah, Sam. He took a course in Latino cooking," Brad supplied.

Did I want Freddie to make me a taco? If I let him cook it might seem that I still like him.

Nahh, it's just a taco. He can't win my heart back with just fried Mexican food.

"Ok. But make it fast. Mama's hungry."

"Sure. You guys want one?" Freddie got up from the counter and started to pull out a pan.

Carly said no, and Brad said yes. I took Freddie's chair at the counter and watched him cook.

"You afraid of Freddie's cooking, Carls? Eh, I don't really blame ya."

Freddie rolled his eyes at me. "Why are you eating my tacos if you think I'm a bad cook?"

"Because I can stomach anything, really. I'm hungry. I just hope your tacos aren't as bad as Carly's special lemonade." Freddie, Brad, and I shivered simultaneously when I mentioned Carls' lemonade.

"Sam! I'm sure Freddie makes wonderful tacos. I'm just not hungry."

"Okay!" I sang. I'm not sure why I was banging on Freddork's cooking. I will honestly eat everything. Well, everything that isn't super organic and healthy.

We talked and lazed around the kitchen while Freddie cooked. Soon greasy wonderful smells filled the kitchen, and my mouth started to water. The tacos smelled freaking awesome.

"Come and get it!" Freddie said. He dished some food onto a clean plate and held it out.

"Gimme!" I shouted, grabbing the plate before Brad could move. Freddie looked at me smugly as I took my first bite. Ohhh...

Melty cheese combined with spicy chicken and creamy beans, all wrapped up in a sweet flour tortilla... It was so good and greasy and...good. I sighed in pure pleasure. Freddie gave me a smug look.

"Ok, so they're good. Yay, Fredward." I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but grab another taco. Brad tentatively took a bite and grinned in satisfaction.

Carly rolled her eyes at our delight in Freddie's cooking. "Okay, what are we going to do today? Besides drool over tacos." She whipped her head at me and I cracked a grin.

"I'm not drooling!" I protested as chicken crumbs fell off my mouth.

"Sure. So do you guys want to do something today, or not?"

"Eh. The day's half way over so...you guys just want to hang out at the house today?" Brad suggested.

"Sounds good," Freddie asserted. I nodded in agreement then became lost in the savory food on my plate.

God, these were good tacos.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments? Questions? Love it? Hate it? Review please! They make me write faster. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the favorites/alerts/reviews! They are awesome! Here's another chapter. Enjoy! OH I was reading Dan Schneider's tweets, and he tweeted some pictures of Miranda, Jennette, and Nathan, and they were wearing clothes just like in the first episode! And he posted a video on Youtube (so yeah, I'm obsessed) when he scared Miranda and Jennette, who were in an elevator. And in the elevator window there was a little chick! Apparently they're remaking some old iCarly scenes…SO EXCITED!**

**Oh and Jerry is directing one episode. I'm a little scared **

**If I owned iCarly season six would come quicker.**

* * *

><p>CARLY POV<br>Right away I could tell Sam wasn't interested in dating Freddie again as soon as she walked through the door. Still, she definitely wasn't shoving Freddie away. She made him carry her suitcase and make her Mexican food. Sam thinks food isn't the way to her heart. Hmm. We'll see...

Sam started to wander around the house, and Brad went to go read the paper. Freddie and I were the only ones in the kitchen now. He was cleaning up the pans as I talked to him.

"So..."

"Soo..." Freddie was grinning like a maniac.

"How's Operation Seddie going?"

Freddie rolled his eyes with a smile. "Brad got you on that too?" I grinned in response. "She...doesn't seem interested. At all." He looked a little forlorn at this.

I shook his shoulders. "Freddie, you made her tamales. She's got to love you." He's quiet. My heart pangs. Poor Freddie.

"Did ... do you think she noticed the sweater?" I asked him. Freddie's wearing a blue sweater with think grey stripes. Yes. Stripes. I think it looks pretty good on him.

He shook his head. "She didn't mention it."

"But she didn't **not **mention it!" I poked him in the stomach. He doesn't smile, just slowly cleans the pans more. I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook.

"Listen, Freddie. We're going to get you with Sam. Because everyone knows you two belong together." He finally smiled and dried his hands off.

"Ok. Operation Seddie!" he said. Sam sauntered into the room as soon as I hugged him.

"Whoa, Mama! What is goin' on?" She stares at us.

"Just hugging." I gave Freddie a squeeze before I retreated. "You jealous? You're jealous. You know you're jealous." I stared at her, grinning and wide-eyed. She still had a bored expression on her face.

"Whatever. I came to ask if you guys wanted to watch the new Girly Cow episode."

I looked at Freddie, and tried to tell him, "She didn't say she **wasn't **jealous." But I think he thought I had a stomach ache or something, because of the weird look he gave me.

"Yeah, we're coming." Sam turned around headed towards the living room. I subtly pushed Freddie into Sam, who tripped and fell. I tried to stifle a laugh as I said airily, "Oops! Sorry, Freddie!"

Sam stuck her tongue at me from the floor, and Freddie offered his hand to help her up. So far so good... Sam stared at Freddie for a moment before grabbing his hand. Yes!

"Thanks, Fredward," Sam said as Freddie helped her stand. We continued down the hall, Freddie and me sharing an exasperated, knowing, and hopeful look when Sam wasn't looking.

* * *

><p>I went downstairs after a few episodes of Girly Cow to get some Peppy Cola. The fridge had become noticeably emptier. Hm. Who to blame here?<p>

"HEY GUYS!" I yelled to the upstairs.

"WHAT?" Freddie shouted back.

"WE NEED MORE GROCERIES!"

"NO, I DON'T WANT SALSA ON MY ARMADILLO!" shouted Sam. What?

"OK! WE CAN GO SHOPPING TONIGHT!" Freddie yelled to me.

When I got my Peppy and went upstairs, Sam was on the floor cracking up. Brad and Freddie were looking at her like she was insane. Well, Freddie was looking at Sam fondly. Brad was looking at her like she was thoroughly crazy.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Sal- salsa- on my- hahaha! -my armadillo!" Sam said in between gasps of laughter. I shoved her playfully.

"No, but really, we need some groceries. I think you ate everything."

Freddie nodded. "You guys want to go shopping soon? I'm kinda hungry."

Sam bolted up. "I wanna go shopping!"

"Don't you think it's weird that you're a girl, and you only like shopping for food?," Freddie said.

Sam punched him on his arm. "It's the best kind of shopping. You know it." Freddie smiled when Sam turned away.

"Ok, let's make a grocery list!" said Brad. He got out a piece of paper. Freddie and I were sitting on the couch, Sam on the floor near me, and Brad was in an arm chair. We each threw out ideas for the list.

"Ham."

"Sam!"

"You know that is the first thing on my mind."

"Whatever."

"Bread. Some good whole wheat stuff."

"Gross."

"It's good for you!"

"Uh, icecream?"

"Yes! Mint chocolate chip."

"And we need cheese and lunchmeat."

"Chips. Sour cream and onion."

"Burgers and hotdogs."

"Salad stuff, like lettuce and tomatoes."

"Aunt Jill has cans of soup and stuff. And some snack bars."

"Oh! We need Fat Cakes!

"SAM!"

* * *

><p>We soon headed to Trader Moe's, shopping list finally completed. Brad, Freddie, and I had to veto a bunch of Sam's requests. "Hey guys. Do you want to have a race to see who can get the groceries fastest?"<p>

"Damn, Shay. Where do you think this stuff up?" Sam asked me, rolling her eyes. Still, I could tell she wanted to do it. Sam's always hungry for competition.

"Yes! Boys versus girls!" Freddie piped up, a devious look in his eye.

"Sure!" Brad took the shopping list and tore it in half. "Whoever gets their list AND checks out first wins!"

"Wins what?" Sam asked.

"Wins...a free dinner made by the other team," Freddie suggested.

"Let's do it!" I yelled. Each team grabbed a cart.

"In five...four...three...two..." Freddie began.

"GO!" We all shouted.

Sam steered our cart like a maniac. I shouted food items while she ran around, me following behind her. It was a mad dash for groceries. Sam and I were shouting and laughing and sprinting and earning a few strange looks from people. They probably were thinking, _what are these four insane adults doing?  
><em>  
>"Chocolate cookies!" I yelled, reading from the list. Sam spun the cart around, looking for the cookie aisle. Unfortunately, the cart spun right into me.<p>

"Oof!" I groaned.

"Sorry, Carls. Let's go!" She began to run again. I laughed and shook off the injury: there was dinner at stake.

FREDDIE POV  
>Brad and I had a system: I took one aisle, he took another, and I shouted out the items. If one of us saw the food, we grabbed it. Brad steered the cart, and we met in between aisles. Then we took the next aisles, finding food and yelling. The poor Trader Moe's customers looked confused, but some looked extremely amused. Either way, they didn't stop us.<p>

"Cheddar cheese!" I heard Brad call from the next aisle over. I spotted a pack of the orange cheese and grabbed it.

"Got it! What's next?"

"Ice cream!" I was running towards the frozen section at the end of my aisle when I saw Sam running there, too. I started to sprint, and she picked up her pace. We had put more than one type of ice cream on the list, so Sam probably wanted ice cream, too.

"Haha, Benson! In your face!" Sam proclaimed as she grabbed the last mint chocolate chip. That was my favorite flavor!

"No! Give me it, Sam!" I started to tug on the quart she was holding. No way was she going to win this competition. And I couldn't help flirting, the timing was so ... right.

"Dude, let go!"

"No."

"Yes!" She ripped the quart away from me. This one was of the last items on the list. I needed it!

So I reached over and started to tickle her. Her laughter filled the air as I tickled her sides.

"No- stop- Freddie-" she said between gasps and giggles. I've never heard her like this! The ice cream fell to the floor, but Sam was too overcome by laughter to pick it up. I kept tickling her, a wide grin on my face. Suddenly I stooped down and grabbed the ice cream.

"Wait-no-what?" Sam said still overcome by giggles. She tried to sock me, but was too full of laughter. I walked towards Brad, who was waiting at the end of the aisle, smiling at me.

"Thanks, Puckett," I sad over my shoulder. I didn't hear her reply, because as soon as I put the ice cream in the cart, Brad rushed off.

"That's it! We just need to check out now!" Brad shouted at me. We sprinted to the checkout.

"Automatic checkout!" I wheezed. This was a lot of exercise! We headed to the automatic checkout, where you could check out yourself. I punched the buttons swiftly. Brad looked over his shoulder.

"Oh no they're checking out now!" Team Girl had gone to a real life cashier. Their loss. We grabbed our groceries and ran them over the scanner.

"_Please scan again_." Argh. I hate technology. I scanned the yogurt again.

"_Please place in the bagging area to your left_," the automated voice directed us.

"Dude, we need to hurry!" Brad yelled. I shook the screen.

"_Please specify what type of produce you are buying_."

"No!" I yelled. Carly and Sam were almost done! We scanned the food.

"They're almost done!" Brad said, peering over at the girls.

"Only four more." I heard Sam and Carly screaming at the cashier in the backround.

"_Please scan again_."

"What?" Me and Brad yelled. Suddenly, we heard piercing screams of happiness. Our heads jerked up to see Carly and Sam jumping around, bagged groceries in hand.

"Nooo!" Brad and I dramatically screamed and fell to the floor, heads in our hands.

"Whoo! Go us! Go us!" I heard Sam and Carly screaming and cheering. Brad and I moaned on the floor. The automatic checkout robot lady kept repeating herself. Our groceries were everywhere.

That's when we got kicked out of Trader Moe's.

* * *

><p>We were still laughing when we piled into Brad's car.<p>

"We won!" Sam whooped.

"I hate you guys," Brad said mournfully.

"You guys have to make dinner for us!" Carly said in a singsong voice.

"My life is ruined!" I groaned.

Suddenly Carly started to explode in laughter.

"What?" Sam, who was in the back seat with Carly, pokes her.

"It's just- we're such little kids!" Carly said, gasping in laughter. We all paused for a second, then joined her in laughing hysterically.

* * *

><p><strong>Heh this was a fun episode to write! Review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this is kinda late…Oh well! No rambling author's note today; I'll get to the actual story.**

**Don't own. :(**

* * *

><p>FREDDIE POV<p>

We were watching the news before dinner-the dinner that Brad and I had to make. Sam was sprawled on the floor, making fun of all the commercials.

"588-2300 EMPIRE!" She sang.

A weight-loss commercial came on. "This is Tammy, and-"

"HI, TAMMY!" Sam yelled at the TV with a grin.

"She lost 38 pounds last month alone." It showed a skinny Tammy, holding random shopping bags above her head.

"I bet she keeps her 38 pounds of fat in those bags." I burst out laughing, and Carly rolled her eyes. Brad was humming along to his PearPhone.

Carly muted the TV. "So...don't you boys have to do something tonight?" she said slyly.

"What are you talking about?" Brad said innocently.

"Dude, you guys are making dinner for us," Sam said, still staring at the screen.

"Ohh! I remember now!" I said with fake stupidity. I turned to Brad. "Let's go downstairs so we can make a gourmet dinner."

"Ooh!" Carly said excitedly.

"Oh, do you girls want something to eat, too?" I grinned and headed towards the kitchen with Brad.

We had put Sam in charge of putting away the groceries, because she had announced herself, "Queen of Grocery Shopping and Other Food Related Thingies." So who else was better at putting away the food than the "Queen?"

I opened the fridge, and it was stuffed with the groceries still in their plastic bags. Even the chips and hotdog buns were in there.

"Sam did an awesome job of putting away the food, huh?" Brad remarked as he peered into the fridge with me.

I chuckled and pulled out the bags. "So, what do you think we should make for dinner? Microwave pizza or TV dinners?" I held up the according boxes.

Brad laughed out loud. "Dude, you are so good."

I smirked and nodded. "I know."

"I think they'll like the TV dinners. Look, it even says, 'may contain vegetables.'"

"But it's a vegetable stir fry," I said, confused.

It was Brad's turn to smirk. "I know!" We popped the dinners into the microwave and sat back to relax. There were scuffles and shrieks of laughter coming from upstairs. The girls were probably playing foosball.

"So," Brad started.

"What?" I knew what was coming, but I played my innocent card to hopefully get out of the conversation.

"How's it goin' with Saaam?"

I groaned. "I don't know. She totally hasn't changed. And I still love her."

"And the sweater?"

"No comment."

"C'mon, dude, tell me! What did she say about the sweater?" Brad pleaded.

"No, she didn't say anything about it. _No comment_." I gestured wildly.

"Oh. Well. It's the first day. We weren't expecting her to fall in love with you on the first day."

"Yeah, but I thought she'd... I don't know."

"Acknowledge that she knew you liked her? Well, she let you tickle her at the supermarket."

"And she didn't actually hit me..." I mused.

Brad clapped his hands. "Exactly. We're starting somewhere!" The timer on the microwave dinged. The food was ready.

* * *

><p>SAM POV<br>I walked downstairs, because I smelled food. I was excited for dinner, because Freddie was a decent cook. We'd eat good tonight!

I was walking into the kitchen when I bumped into Freddie. I socked him, hard, because he surprised the chiz out of me.

"Ow, Sam!" He moaned as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Be a man, Benson," I said indifferently. Freddie grimaced, but swiftly moved into the dining room. I clutched my head and thought, _Oh, man. I just hit him_. Was that considered flirting?

Most people would think that hitting a guy would not be considered flirting at all. But Freddie had fallen in love with me in high school. Me, who was cruel and abrasive. And I bullied and hit people. So I guess I was flirting with Freddie, then.

Argh! This is so confusing. I'm trying to let the boy down slowly, so he doesn't freak out and go jump off a cliff or something. I need to nicely let him know that I'm not going to fall in love with him again.

But it was so hard. Our relationship (or lack of it) was twisted and so unlike other couple's relationships. So do I hit him and push him around? (No. That's flirting in Sam/Freddie language.) Do I ignore him completely? (No, he's still my friend.) Do I tell him outright I will never love him back? (Well, I will have to at some point.)

Maybe I'll just wait a few more days to break it to him. He can tell, can't he? That I don't like him that way?

My bubble of confusion was popped when I smelled Chinese food. "Where's food?" I shouted. Freddie looked taken aback when he walked into the dining room as I shouted this.

"It's...right here." He paused for a second, then shouted, "CARLY! BRAD! DINNER!"

He brought in four plates filled with what looked like stir fry. It smelled freaking awesome.

"Nice, Fredward." Ahh! No nicknames! And no compliments! My head hurts. Carly and Brad trouped into the room.

"Wow, Freddie! That looks very fancy." It did look good. It was on clean white square plates and garnished with sprigs of shredded carrot.

"Hey!" Brad protested. "I helped, too!"

"Sure…Dig in, guys." We all sat down. I immediately scooted over to the other side of the table, so I wouldn't have to sit next to Freddie. I hope he didn't notice my sudden scooting. Or do I hope he noticed? Ahhh!

"You guys want some wine?" Brad asked. She pulled out a bottle from the wine holder behind her.

"Is it red or white?" I asked.

"Red."

"Gimme," I said. Carly and Freddie nodded along with me. Brad grabbed four long stemmed wineglasses and poured some for each of us.

I started to eat my food, and nodded my approval at the boys. "This is pretty good."

"Wow, we earned Princess Puckett's approval!" Freddie exclaimed. I blushed.

"Isn't this awesome?" Carly asked as she took a glass. "All four of us, in a crazy big city, eating homemade vegetable stir fry and drinking wine? I feel so...mature."

"Except for one thing," Brad said. He was grinning evilly.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"The stir fry is a TV dinner!" Freddie said wickedly. He was grinning like a maniac. So was Brad. Wow! They were such animals!

Carly, who was sitting next to Freddie, slapped him on the arm. "You guys! You said it was going to be a GOOD dinner. Not a TV dinner!" Still, she didn't look very mad.

I didn't really care. TV or not, it was still dinner. It wasn't that bad. I have a feeling Freddie did this to get under my skin. When I'm angry I can do some stupid stuff. Like attack people in giant dinosaur costumes. Or kiss certain people... I can't get angry now.

I shrugged. "So what? It's still food." In fact, my plate was almost empty. I saw Freddie roll his eyes...ugh...almost _fondly_at me. Ugh.

"Sam! We won the competition! We deserve good food, at least!" Carly exclaimed.

"This is good food!" I protested, picking up my empty plate and waving it around.

"Sam, don't wave the-" Freddie was cut off as the plate slipped through my hands and crashed to the ground, making a sound like diamonds clinking together violently as the plate broke apart.

"Damn!" I shouted. Freddie made to pick it up, but I cut him off. "I'll get it! Don't worry."

Carly and Freddie had these eyes of worry at me, while Brad was looking at me with amusement. I awkwardly stood there for a second before going to find a broom. Where would a damn broom be?

"The broom's in the closet to the left." Freddie just read my freaking mind.

"I don't need your help!" I shouted. I was a little pissed of right now. Still, it was hard to ignore his advice. I headed to the left and reluctantly grabbed the broom.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Please review. It is my world. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, new chapter! Thank you thank you thank you for reviewing/alerting/favoriting! **

**Also, I know this story is getting a bit confusing with the days. So here's the week so far:**

**Day 1 (Tuesday): Talk to girls about Chicago, Brad and Freddie arrive  
><strong>**Day 2 (Wednesday): Sam goes to Seattle, Carly arrive in Chicago, go to museum  
><strong>**Day 3 (****Today:**** Thursday): Sam arrives, go grocery shopping, boys make dinner**

**I won't post this all every time I update, I'll just say what day it is! OK, here's the chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>CARLY POV<br>Sam angrily stormed out of the room, and angrily stormed back in, wielding a broom. It was awkwardly silent in the room; the only sound was of tinkling china.

I glanced at the boys. Brad looked like he was holding back a laugh, and Freddie blatantly staring at Sam. You could see the love in his eyes. However, Sam and Freddie didn't make any eye contact-Sam probably made sure of this. She finished haphazardly cleaning up the broken plate. It was still quiet. Where did our happy friendship go? Out the window?

"I'll be upstairs," Sam mumbled as she headed upstairs. She looked less angry now and more sad.

Freddie got up as he watched Sam go upstairs. "No. I'll talk to her," I said quietly to him.

Freddie made a face. "But-"

"Freddie! I can handle it. Girl to girl, y'know?" I cut him off and walked upstairs. I checked in the den. No Sam there. I peeked in Sam's and my bedroom. She was at the desk, doing something I couldn't see. The room was dark all besides the desk lamp, and it felt warm and cozy in there.

"Sam?" I said softly. She jerked up, and slammed the book she was reading shut. Then she proceeded to stuff the book under a pile of papers. Smooth, Sam.

"Oh, hey, Carls," she said nonchalantly. I could tell she was hiding something.

I narrowed my eyes at her as I sat down on the bed. "What were you reading?"

Sam's eyes avoided mine. "Nothing."

I was quiet for a moment, then I launched myself at the desk, rummaging around in all the papers for the unknown book.

"Carly!" Sam shouted as she grabbed me by the waist.

"I want to see it!" I shouted back. We wrestled for a while, me clawing at the desk while Sam was pulling me back. Soon we started to giggle, then laugh out loud. I sat on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. Sam was sprawled out on the chair, chuckling with me.

"Fine. Here it is." Sam pushed the book towards me. It opened as it fell in to my lap, and it appeared to be a comic book.

"A comic book?" I asked curiously. I flipped a page and looked closer. "Aw! It's Calvin and Hobbes!" Cute little boys filled the pages, along with witty dialogue and a loveable stuffed tiger.

"Yeah," Sam said a little guiltily.

I looked up at her, confused. "I used to these read these all the times when I was _little_! Why did you not want me to see it?"

"Because...it's a little kid comic." She shrugged.

Oops. Back it up, Carly. "I...I still read them sometimes," I offered.

"Yeah right, Carly. It's embarrassing to be caught reading a kids book. That's why I didn't want you to see it. It's a stupid kid's book."

"No it isn't, Sam! Calvin and Hobbes is a timeless classic comic that everyone can read without being ridiculed. Including you," I said, poking her in the leg.

"Really?"

"Truly." I played with the hem of my shorts, book by my side. It was quiet for a few minutes. I could hear Brad and Freddie's muffled movements downstairs.

Out of the blue, Sam said, "That book was my favorite book when I was a little kid. It still is, now."

I fingered the ragged cover and yellowed pages. "It sure looks like it."

"My dad gave me it," Sam said quietly. Inside I gasped. Sam had never mentioned her father. Ever.

"Oh," was all I think of to say.

"He gave me that a few days before he left. I treasured it so much. It was almost like his replacement."

"Where is he?" I asked tentatively. This definitely had to be a tough thing to talk about for Sam.

"I don't know." Sam crossed then uncrossed her legs. Her hands fiddled with a pencil. "I don't really care, either. He was mean to my mom. I don't care about him," she said a little harshly.

More silence. I liked this side of Sam. A little more vunerable. And talkative. I'm learning a lot about Sam tonight.

Sam let out a breathy laugh. "You know, when I was little I used to have a little crush on Calvin. Both of us were reckless and crazy and a little mean…But then I saw a few strips with Suzy in them, and I thought Calvin deserved to be with her. They were so different, yet so...right. Me and Calvin would never work out, anyway," she said with another laugh. I laughed with her.

The room was filled with quiet again. I decided to speak up. "Sam, you need to work...whatever out with Freddie. You two need to talk."

She sighed. "Carly, I know I have to do something. But I don't know what. I don't know if I should be mean to him or nice to him. I don't know if I should call him names or not, or..." She trailed off.

"Will you please just talk to him? I pleaded.

"Yes mother," Sam said with a smile. We both stood up. "I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Good."

"Speaking of boys, do you still have that boyfriend from Canada or whatever?" Who is she talking about?

"Oh! You mean Jack? No, I broke up with him. He was such a germ freak I couldn't stand it. I coughed on him and threw our dinner on the floor at our last date," I said, smiling.

"That's my Carls," Sam said with a grin. She punched my arm softly.

"What about you? Date anyone recently?" I asked her.

"Uh...no." Sam shook her head. "No, I can't seem to date a guy for more than three days without wanting to kill myself. Or kill them."

I dryly chuckled.

We walked downstairs and found Brad and Freddie chilling out in the living room. Sam was behind me as we walked into the room: acting uncharacteristically shy. Freddie was on his laptop, but he looked up immediately as we entered.

I pushed Sam towards the boys. "Uh.." she mumbled. "I'm sorry I spazzed out on you guys. I'm also sorry that I broke the plate." She then looked a bit more like herself when she said, looking up, "I'm sorry, God, that I slapped that business guy next to me on the airplane. He stole my peanuts. I swear."

I stood behind her smiling like a mother hen, proud of her little chick. Freddie and Brad grinned, too.

"It's all good, Sam. Actually, a little drama now and then keeps our lives entertaining," Brad said comically.

All Freddie said was, "I forgive you," in soft voice. It pained me to see Sam stare uninterestedly at him before turning away.

Can't those two get their act together? I know I want to see Seddie back again!

"So...you guys want to play Sorry?" I suggested after a while.

"Noo..." Freddie moaned.

"Please don't make us suffer!" Brad said dramatically.

"What? Why don't you want to play?" Sam asked.

"The boys are just sad because I schooled them in Sorry last night," I said, grinning. Brad stuck his tongue out at me.

"Let's play Monopoly," Sam suggested. Everyone else nodded, and Brad went to go get the game.

"Just as long as Brad and I get an extra 500 bill," Freddie said, grinning.

"Nuh uh!" Sam exclaimed.

"Not a chance. If you and Brad want to win you'll do it without cheating," I added.

Brad came in then, and we had a fantastic game of Monopoly, which only consisted of a little cheating and a tiny bit of bank robbery.

* * *

><p>SAM POV<br>After firmly beating Carls, Freddie, and Brad, I headed up to bed. Jet lag was getting to me, and I felt a little nervous. I had to talk to Freddie tomorrow about...us. And I don't know what to say.

I thought about conversation options as I changed into my pajamas. Sweatpants and a huge t-shirt felt deliciously comfortable on my skin. Carly opened the door as I finished dressing.

"Do you think it'll be warm tomorrow?"

"Check your PearPhone," I told her. "I'm not a weather man."

Carly picked up her phone and tapped a few buttons. "Uhh...partly cloudy...with a small chance of Seddie."

I whipped around and grabbed Carly's phone. She had an amused smile on her face, but my temper flared again.

"Damn it, Carly! Me and Freddie are not getting together!" I yelled at her. I threw the phone onto the bed. My body started to shake in anger.

She immediately shrunk back. "Sam, I was just joking. You know that."

I sighed and slumped down on the bed, my body quivering. "I know. I'm sorry."

Carly sat down next to me and slung her arm around my shoulders. "Look, Sam. I know this is hard. But you have to deal with it. This is life."

"Ok. I'll talk to Freddie in the morning."

"Ok." Peaceful silence filled the room as Carly went to brush her teeth. I climbed into bed, pulling the covers over my head. I soon felt Carly slip in next to me, but by then I was half asleep and my brain was fuzzy with exhaustion confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm…bit of a filler. Oh well. What was your guy's favorite part? I liked the CalvinSuzy reference, and the end with the bank robbery bit. Review and tell me your favorite part! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter! No long author's note today. **

**This is Day 4!**

* * *

><p>I woke up to the smell of waffles. As I stretched out underneath the covers, I heard a drizzle of rain hitting the roof. The bedroom was fairly dark, even though a glance at the clock told me that it was around 9.<p>

I pulled on a sweatshirt and followed my nose downstairs. The kitchen was to my left as I went down to the first floor, and I saw Brad alone in the kitchen, sipping a cup of coffee behind the counter. Buttery sweetness wafted into my nose, and I breathed in contentedly.

"Heyheyhey Brad!" I said cheerfully. "If your waffles are as good as your fudge, I've died and gone to heaven."

Brad smiled but shook his head. "Freddie's making the waffles."

My eyebrows automatically rise. "Freddie, making waffles?"

He nodded simply. "He's making waffles for you."

"Argh!" I wailed, banging my head on the wall.

"He still loves you, you know," Brad admitted.

No, really? "Well, someone alert the Obvious Police!" I said sarcastically.

Brad looked confused. "Someone's told you? I thought you didn't know."

I shook my head. "Ohh, I knew! Spencer, Ms. Benson, Carly, now you!" I ticked off the names on my fingers.

"Oh." Brad took a sip of coffee and continued. "What are you going to do about it?"

I shrugged. "Well, I need to talk to him. Carly convinced me of that. But I don't really know what to say to him. I like him, but I don't think I like him…that way." I threw my hands up. "I don't know!

Suddenly a toilet flushed and Brad looked up wide-eyed. "Here he comes. Later!" He tried to zip out of the room but I grabbed his shoulder.

"Help me! What do I say to him?" I hissed. Footsteps in the hallway. I need an idea!

"Go with your heart!" Brad quickly whispered. He then ran out of the kitchen.

"Good plan!" I hissed to his back. I then quickly sat at the counter and put my feet up on the ledge. Freddie walked into the room then.

"Sup, Fredward."

"Good morning, Sam," he acknowledged me. He began to make more waffles, pouring batter into the waffle iron. Sweet steam hissed as the cool batter hit the piping hot pan.

I was trying to hate Freddie, but he's making it hard to. After all, he's making freaking homemade waffles. For me.

"Hi, Princess Puckett," Freddie said, waving in front of my face. I must have blanked out while thinking about the waffles.

"Don't call me that," I retorted sharply. I sat down at the counter overlooking the kitchen.

He looked taken aback, but his eyes grew mellow again. "Why not?" he asked me.

"Because…it's a stupid nickname."

"Well, all your nicknames for me when we were kids were stupid, but I didn't try to stop you from calling me them," Freddie replied.

"Yeah you did!" I imitated Freddie with an ill-fitting high voice: "_Stop it, Sam! Don't call me those names, it hurts my nubby feelings_."

Freddie opened up the waffle iron and clouds of fresh, sweet, buttery steam filled the air. He took out the waffle and poured new batter. I realized I was drooling only after Freddie looked at me. "You know I don't sound like that."

"Well you did, you sounded like a little fairy when you were 13."

"I don't know if 'fairy' describes that," Freddie said with a smile. Why does he have to be in such a happy mood? Grr. It's nine o'clock, for goodness sakes.

"You want a waffle?" He gestures to a stack of golden brown waffles piled on a plate. I immediately start to drool again.

But I can't let him take my heart using food. I know this might sound weird when coming from Sam Puckett, but food isn't everything. I won't fall in love with someone just because they're a good cook. That's a bonus, not a main thing. Maybe I **have **grown up.

"No, I'm okay," I force out of my mouth. "I'll just have...some coffee." I sit up, go around the counter, and pour myself a cup. Even though I usually run on coffee, I really want something more substantial right now.

Like waffles.

Freddie turned around and smiled knowingly and a sly glint in his eye. "I know you want a waffle," he said. "But you don't want it because I made them."

I avoided his eyes, which were looking directly at me. "That's not true," I lied.

"Sam." Freddie's voice was commanding.

I was about to retort with a witty comeback but something broke inside of me. All my feelings tumbled out of me, without warning. "Ok. So it's true. I don't want to eat your waffles because you made them, and if I took one it'd be like I was excepting your love." I looked Freddie in the eye. "I know you still love me." I took a deep gulp.

"But I can't return those feelings. I'm sorry, Freddie, but I can't. I've talked to Spencer and your mom and Carly and Brad, and they all say that you love me and that something will happen these two weeks.

"And I kind of have to admit I still like you. I don't know if it's just friendly or romantically. I don't know if it's because we haven't seen each other in forever or if it's because you make me good food. I don't know anything right now, and that's why I'm having huge issues right now."

I took a deep breath as I ended my speech. Freddie had been watching me with an unreadable expression. I don't know what to expect from him.

"Sam," he said. His voice was soft, and filled with longing and understanding. "You can try to love me." He stepped closer to me, and I could smell his sweet shampoo. I took a quick intake of breath. We were so close. I looked up into his deep brown eyes, which were slowly closing...and he was leaning…leaning closer…

"Stop!" I cried, breaking our eye contact and shoving him away. "I can't do this," I said desperately. This was too...wrong.

Freddie looked surprised and hurt. "Sam…I…"

Suddenly he shook his head. "Sorry. Lost my cool for a moment. My bad." He looked down at the floor, and he nervously adjusted with his polo shirt, like he was expecting me to jump at him and claw his eyes out.

"Look, Freddie. I..." I chose my words carefully as I looked at him. "I do like you, but-"

"Please don't say we should just be friends," Freddie pleaded softly as he made eye contact with me.

"No, I'm not that much of a bitch. But I do like you, but I don't feel the same…intense…feeling I felt when we were younger." I paused for a moment, picking over my brain for the right words. "I think…I could love you again. But I don't know if I can."

Freddie looked up at me, curiosity plain in his eyes. "So...I just get to sit here and wait till you fall in love with me? _If_, you do fall in love with me?"

I shook my head. "I…have a proposal. I will give you two weeks-while we're here in Chicago- to make me fall in love with you." His eyes lit up with interestedness.

"But on a few conditions," I kept on explaining. "One. You can't kiss -or try- to kiss me. I will kiss you…when -and if- I'm…ready." Freddie frowned but nodded.

"And two. You can't tell anyone," I continued.

Freddie began to protest. "Not even Carly or Brad? They're our best friends."

I don't really want to tell anyone, because they'll interfere with my heart -not that they've already tried. But since Brad and Carly are here with us, they might as well know. And they are our best friends, as Freddie said.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine. You can tell them. But do NOT tell your mother." I shudder.

"Ok…and I'm curious. Why don't you want me to tell my mom?" Freddie asked.

No way I'm telling him what happened yesterday when I visited Bushwell Plaza! "Let's just say...your mom would flip."

He nodded. "True."

I stuck out my hand as a sign of agreement. "So deal?"

Freddie looked me in the eye and shook my hand. "Deal, Puckett. It's on."

Awkward silence filled the room. Then the tension melted away and we went back to our semi-normal lives. I sat on the counter, feet propped up on another chair, and Freddie made more waffles.

Brad peeked his head in the doorway. "Is it safe?" he comically whispered. There was a wicked grin on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"It's all good," Freddie told him. How dare he let Brad in. He didn't even know I was half-planning our…talk.

"Cool." Brad sauntered into the room and sat next to me. "Can I have a waffle?"

"Sure," said Freddie. Brad took a waffle and doused it in maple syrup.

Carly then walked into the kitchen, carrying a laptop. "Morning." We all nodded our "good mornings" at her.

"Whatcha been up to, Carls?" I asked her. She was busily typing away on her laptop.

"Making my resumé. I'm trying to find an advertising job in Seattle, so I want my resume to look super awesome."

Freddie was about to reply, but I cut him off with a groan. "Can we please not talk about school or work? I'd love to have two weeks without the word 'thesis' or 'resume' or 'job' said."

Carly rolled her eyes at me. "Sam, our whole lives are pretty much centered on work and school. It's kinda hard to not speak about it."

Freddie shook his head. "Actually, I think Sam's right. We've finally finished school, and we have two whole weeks to relax and party. We shouldn't ruin it talking about college or whatever. Plus, Sam said please. That's not going to happen a lot, so let's make the best of it."

I glared at him for agreeing with me. Although he came up with good reasons for my little argument, he probably sided with me just because, well, it's **me**we're talking about.

Freddie looked wide-eyed as I gave him a death stare. "Whoa, sorry for agreeing with you." I kept giving him a mean glare. He tried to stare right back but shook his head after a few seconds. Ha. I win.

Carly shook her head. "I hate this computer. It has awful Micropost Word." **(Hey, I had no other ideas for Microsoft Word! Don't hate!)**

Freddie sidled over to her. "What's wrong with it?"

"It has this weird margin issue…"

I sipped my coffee as Freddie helped Carly. He was such a nerd.

"Thanks, Freddie. I can finally finish this stupid thing." Carly clicked a few keys then closed her laptop. "Can I have a waffle?"

Freddie nodded then dished Carly some waffles. "Sam, do you want one?" he said meaningfully. I glared at him again. Do I take it or leave it? Hmm…

Pros: The waffles look freaking awesome. I'm drooling they smell so good. And I'm really hungry. Cons: Like I said before, it's like accepting Freddie's love.

Well there are more pros than cons, but I won't accept that. I instead issued a silent staring contest with Freddie. I glared at his deep chocolate eyes, and I could feel myself wavering.

I finally tore my gaze away. Damn. He wins. "Yeah. I'll have a waffle." Freddie smirked at me then gave me a heaping plate of breakfasty carby joy. As I dug in I saw Carly and Brad look at us like we were insane.

"Uh...What is goin' on?" Carly said, looking utterly confused.

"Well," I started. "Me and Freddie..."

At this Carly and Brad eye's grew bigger. "NO! We..." I looked at Freddie for help.

"Sam has made a proposal. She's giving me these two weeks to..." Freddie's voice wavered. "To make her fall in love with me."

I looked down with embarrassment, but peered up through my bangs to see Carly's and Brad's reactions.

Carly's and Brad's eyes showed extreme surprise. "Wow," Carly said, stuttering.

Brad, however, was smiling triumphantly. "Nice, man," he said as he punched Freddie on the shoulder. I could see Freddie blushing a bit, too. The room grew quiet as we munched on our breakfasts.

Carly soon put down her fork and said, "Soo...You guys want to go shopping today? It looks like crap out there, and Chicago was some pretty good malls."

I looked at her with doubt. "Carly, I'm pretty sure you are the only one who likes shopping here." Freddie and Brad nodded in agreement.

"No! Look!" She swiveled her laptop around to us to show a huge mall's map. "Look, Freddie and Brad can go do their nerd thing (here I snickered), and they can go to the Pear store and to the Mego store."**(AKA Legos. Yeah, I know I suck at making up fake names…)**

"Uh, Carly. We...don't play with Megos!" Brad protested. But one glance at the boys showed they really wanted to go to the brick toy store. I snickered again.

"Wait. I don't want to go shopping for clothes!" I moaned.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm making you. We haven't seen each other in forever. We're having a girl's day!" she giggled. I rolled my eyes at the boys, and Freddie gave me an eyebrow raise and amused grin.

"Fine. But we have to go to the food court!" I said.

"Sure," Carly said, grinning. We all trouped upstairs to take a shower and get dressed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm…what do think is going to happen with Sam and Freddie? Review! It's for the children! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! New chapter. In this one they go to the Water Tower Place. Some of the stores are real (the "Mego" store) and some are fake!**

**Day 4: Sam talks to Freddie (so far)**

**Disclaimer (I've forgotten this in most of my chapters…Oops!): I don't own iCarly. If I did, Seddie would be forever and Spencer would try Carly's skinny jeans on every episode.**

* * *

><p>FREDDIE POV<br>We took Brad's car, because, well, Sam said my car was crap. True. Brad got in the driver's seat, and Sam immediately shouted, "Shotgun!" However, Carly beat her to the passenger seat and cast Sam off to the back.

"Carly! I called it!" Sam whined.

"But you were too late!" Carly said mischievously. She looked at me, and I gave her an appreciative grin. I now got to sit next to Sam! Good move, Carls. I owe you one.

Wow. It was hard to contain my glee as we rode along the highway. I got to see Sam again, and she told me that she liked me! And now I actually have a chance with her! Ahh!

I stole a look at Sam. Her hair was shorter, about to her shoulders. She still had side bangs, and her hair still looked beautiful. I would love to run my hands through it, but that'll probably never happen. Well, you never know. Let's see after what happens these two weeks...

Sam gave me a weird look as I was unconsciously staring at her. I shook from my awkward state and stared out the window, listening to Carly and Brad converse.

"Here we are!" Brad said five minutes later. It was a huge mall! We found a parking spot, dodged the rain, and entered the mall. We went up the escalator, Carly and Sam ahead of me and Brad.

"Whoa! This place is freaking huge!" Sam exclaimed as we entered the middle of the mall. This part was in a circular shape, with stores on the outside of the building and an elevator and open space in the middle. You could glance up and down the mall and see all the floors. There has got to be at least fifteen of them!

"I know, right?" Brad agreed.

"Ok!" Carly said excitedly. She had grabbed a map of the mall on the way in. She now spread it out on a nearby table. "So, if you boys want to go to the Mego Store, it's one floor up. And the Pear store is three floors down, and you will have to go across the hallway for that one."

"Sounds good," I said. I was standing next to Sam, who was leaving over and peering at the map. I leaned over to see where the stores were, too, and subtly ran my knuckles along Sam's arm. I could feel her shiver slightly, but then she straightened her back and gave me an exasperated look.

"What?" I said innocently. Sam just shook her head with a small smile on her face. Score. Brad gave me a grin across the table.

"Ok, guys? Ready to go?" Carly asked us, oblivious to my trying-to-seduce skills. I need an actual plan, though. And I have an idea.

Brad nodded. "See you later, ladies."

But I didn't really want to leave Sam. Hell, I finally got a chance to actually flirt with her, and now we're splitting up for the day? But what do I say? I'm SO not going to ask Carly if I can tag along with them. No way. Maybe I'll just chill with Brad for now and we can all catch a movie, later. Ok, that sounds good.

"So, are we going to meet up for lunch?" I asked before we split.

"Mama wants food!" Sam roared.

Carly shoved her. "Sam, it's barely ten." To me, Carly said, "Yeah, we can all meet for lunch...at twelve thirty?" She gave me an eyebrow wiggle and looked at Sam, who was now gazing up at the other floors of the mall. I grinned and nodded.

"Alright, lover boy. Let's go play!" Brad said, tugging me towards the escalator.

I tore my eyes away from Sam and looked at Brad. "I'm not a lover boy!" I protested.

Brad rolled his eyes. "Sure. Tell your wandering eyes that."

It was true; my eyes had drifted behind us, where I could see Sam walking towards a store. Mmm.

Brad laughed at me. "See? Oh, here's the Mego Store! Holy chiz, that is so cool!"

I turned around and my jaw dropped open. There was a picture of the Chicago skyline all. Made. Of. Megos. I immediately pulled out my Pearphone and started taking pictures.

"Dude, come inside!" Brad urged me after a few well taken shots.

"Wow! They even have the old Galaxy Commander Ti-Wang aircraft!" I said excitedly. They had a whole wall of Galaxy Wars Megos!

Brad and I ran around the store like little kids, ogling dioramas and inspecting things on the shaves. We left, two hours later, with a bag of Mego sets each.

"That dragon was so cool! And we actually got the platinum edition of the Proton cruiser set!," Brad exclaimed.

"I'm so excited! I got a freaking Nug-Nug keychain!" I said, grinning widely.

"Dude, we are such nerds!" Brad exclaimed.

"I know, but it's so much fun!" I replied. I was on a natural shopping high. Now I needed to get Sam something…

* * *

><p>SAM POV<br>Carly first dragged me to an Always 21. She forced me to try on some ugly sequin shirts, and then she tried to get me to wear this super tight and slutty skirt.

"Ew, Carly! I hate wearing skirts," I moaned in a dressing room. The food court better be good, or today will be a total waste.

Carly opened my fitting room door and inspected my outfit. "That looks so cute! You have to buy it!" she squealed.

I maturely crossed my arms and said in a loud voice, "NO! I won't!"

Carly gave me a sour look. "This is why I bring Tasha when I shop!" She paused for a moment, then threw my jean shorts at me. "Fine. But you're still buying a dress."

"Why?" I asked her as I pulled on my shorts, a loose tank top and a grey jean jacket.

I opened the fitting room door, and Carly explained to me, "Because it's going to be your birthday, soon! We're going to have a party!"

"It's just my birthday!" I protested. Today was Friday, and my birthday was going to be next Monday...so in a week and a half.

"Exactly!" Carly said. She bought a few items of clothing then walked out of the shop with me. "You're turning twenty three Sam! You're a big girl, now!"

"It's just one more year..." I mumble. Carly sighed in exasperation. "Please don't make a huge deal out of my birthday, okay?" I begged her.

We went down a few flights of escalators. "Fine," Carly said, giving up. "But we are all going to a fancy dinner on Monday night."

I perked up then. "Okay. I like fancy food!"

"Of course you do," Carly said with a smile. "Here's the dress shop." We came up to a store with "Lily's Formal Wear" at the top.

We entered, and the whole store was filled with elegant gowns and fancy tuxedos. And the whole place was huge. Carly had a huge smile on her face. Damn. We're going to be here a while.

"Let's go!" Carly said excitedly. We dove into the racks of dresses, Carly being a little more enthusiastic then me.

I was looking for a nice black dress, and Carly was looking at some blue dresses.

"How fancy is this going to be?" I called over to her suspiciously. I really don't want a big deal out of my birthday.

"Semi-formal!" Carly shouted back.

"What does that mean?" I shouted at her. I'm hopeless at fashion vocabulary.

"Don't wear jeans and don't wear a princess gown!" She said. I love Carly. She always puts stuff in my language. I shuffled through the dresses, looking for something simple yet elegant. I heard someone come running up to me, and I immediately jumped into my ninja stance, ready to attack.

"Sam! Look at thi-" Carly gave me an odd look. "Ok…Look at this dress!" She was holding a white dress with spaghetti straps. It looked like it would be snug at the waist but flowy on the bottom. The fabric was flecked with red and grey diamonds.

"Sexy, Carls! Try it on!" I urged her. She ran to the dressing room and came out with glee. The dress fit perfectly and looked really good on her. I pretended to take paparazzi pictures at her and announced in a deep voice, "Carly Shay, Sexiest Woman Alive! Looks good, Shay!"

"Thanks! Now we can find yours!" Carly said excitedly.

"Okay. You need to help me, though," I said. No way I'm finding my dress on my own in this huge warehouse.

Carly nodded. "What color were you thinking of?"

"Uhh...black?"

Carly looked slightly disappointed, but she still agreed. Again we plunged into the racks of fancy dresses. Soon I entered the fitting room to try on a bundle of dresses. Carly insisted she look for more while I tried on the dresses I already have.

I slipped on a black dress with beading along the collar. It was wayyy too long. I looked like a nun minus the hood thing.

I tried a few more on but they all looked bad. Lucky Carly; she found her dress pretty quickly. I don't even get why our dresses are so important; it's not prom or a wedding, it's just my birthday...Ugh. I'm getting tired. And hungry.

"Argh! CARLY! This place is horrible! They all look awful!" I shouted. I poked my head through the door and saw a sales woman, who looked deeply hurt.

I awkwardly grinned and waved. "Uh, hii..." I then slammed the door shut.

Soon someone knocked on the door. It must be that saleswoman I offended. "I'm sorry, ma'am! I actually love this place and all the dresses here! I hope I can be buried here when I die, I love it so much!" I shouted.

"Uh, okay?" I heard Carly's voice. Oops. I opened the door and Carly gave me a funny look.

"Long story."

"Alrighty."

"Whats up?" I asked her. She was holding something behind her back.

"I have the perfect dress!" Carly announced. I probably tried on twenty dresses, all which Carly deemed 'perfect' but looked awful.

I sighed. I'm getting tired of this. "Let's see it." I held out my hand.

Carly placed a black dress in my hand, with swirly silver beading on the skirt. It was really pretty, and I slowly slipped it on.

"Wow..." Carly said in an exhilarated voice. It fit right, and it looked gorgeous, but it didn't seem...perfect.

Eh, to hell with it. I've tried on one too many dressed, and this one is the best. And it's not like this party is going to be the night of my life. It's just one night.

"Yeah, it looks good. I'll get it," I said, not exactly thrilled with the dress, but mildly satisfied.

Carly furrowed her eyebrows. "You sure, Sam? You don't look exetremly happy about it."

"No, I like the dress!" I persisted.

A huge smile grew on Carly's face after a moment. "Ok, let's go check out."

"And go to the food court!" I said, taking the dress off.

"That too," Carly said, her laughter filling up the store.

* * *

><p>"Dude, this chicken wing is sooo good!" I moaned contentedly as I took a huge bite. I love food.<p>

"Isn't this food court awesome? They have a bajillion different cultures of food," Brad said.

"And it's soo good!" I said happily. This totally makes up for the terrible dress shopping.

"I'm getting a straw for my soda. You guys want anything?" Freddie asked as he got up. He glanced at me as he said it, expecting me to ask for more food. Yeah, I want more!

"Ketchup!" Carly said happily. The bag of dresses were on the floor, snugly wedged in between her feet so no dress-nappers would take them.

"Get me a...bowl of chili. And some curly fries!" I told Freddie. He nodded, giving me a knowing smile. I was going to stick my tongue out at him but ended up giving him a small smile back.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmm gotta love shopping! I had fun writing this. One, I love shopping, and two, I love the Water Tower Place. Coolest mall ever.<strong>

**YAY! TENTH CHAPTER! **

**Review!**

**(To icarlyftw, you better review or I will hunt you down.) :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter! Word is being annoying…grr. Anyway, I have a few things to tell my fellow readers:**

**1. I have gotten so many hits/visitors on this story! But not many people are reviewing. So here's my message to you people not reviewing: REVIEW! BECAUSE I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! (jk, but I will make you review before this story ends.)**

**2. I HAVE ONE DIRECTION INFECTION! All because of iCarly. They are amazing! And they are coming to my hometown TODAY! (with Big Time Rush, bleh) but I still really want to go.)**

**3. Dan's little videos that he tweets make me so excited for the next season. BTW, new iCarly on March 24****th****! Who's going to watch?**

**4. This is a long Authors Note. Haha too bad.**

**5. I don't know if I should make this a Crad fic. No, I won't. This is strictly Seddie.**

**6. I'm considering changing my pen name to SeddieWarrior31. Thoughts?**

**This is still day 4! (Where Sam talked to Freddie, they went shopping, and now...)**

* * *

><p>CARLY POV<p>

"Guys, I'm bored!" Sam moaned as she flicked off the TV. I was reading my magazine on the couch, and Freddie and Brad were playing their new video games that they bought.

Brad got up and came into the living room. He sat down on the couch and said, "Let's play Truth!"

"What's Truth?" I asked curiously.

"Is it like Truth or Dare except no daring?" Freddie inquired. He also came into the living room and sat on the floor, very close to Sam.

"Yup," Brad nodded.

Sam asked, confused, "What happened to the dare part?"

"Ehh, I'm too lazy to get up and do any dares." Sam made a face; I knew from experience that she liked dares much more than truths.

"You guys in or not?" Brad said, propping his foot on his knee.

"I'm in."

"Let's do it, boy."

"Wait!" I interrupted. "We should make a little video for iCarly. We haven't posted one in so long." We had stopped doing the actual iCarly webshows, but every time at least two of us get together, we post a little video if what's going on in our lives. The fans love hearing from us, even though the actual webshows are over.

"Carly, I want to play the game!" Sam protested.

"Just a short video!" I argued.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Fine. A short one."

I looked as Freddie. "You brought your camera, right?"

He nodded. "Yup, it's in my bag…" Freddie retrieved his camera and connected it to his laptop.

"Yes…this brings back a lot of memories," Brad said thoughtfully. "Wait, what are we going to talk about?"

"Just talk about the trip," Freddie ordered. "Okay, here we go…In five, four, three, two…"

"Heyyyyy!" We all shouted at the camera.

"Hi, guys! Right now we are in Chicago, at Freddie's aunt's house," I said.

"And Carly just forced us all to go shopping," Sam piped up. She was lying upside down in an armchair and her face looked redder than usual.

"And me and Freddie got Nug-Nug key chains!" Brad said excitedly. He held up the key chains and dangled them around. Sam's right; they **are **nerds!

"You guys are so cool," said Sam sarcastically.

Freddie turned the camera on himself. "Hey, Sam. The Nug-Nug key chains fit into the platinum edition of the Galaxy Wars Mego Proton cruiser! The platinum edition!"

"Oh, sorry to offend you and your nerd toys. I didn't know it was _platinum_."

"Sam, Freddie, quit it!" I told them sternly. Both rolled their eye at me. Aww.

"Speaking of Sam and Fredieeee," Brad said mischievously. He stuck his head into the camera lens. "Carly, me, and Freddie are trying to get Sam to fall in love with Freddie again!"

Sam groaned. "Brad, shut up!" she hissed. Freddie was blushing furiously.

Brad just grinned widely.

I turned the camera towards me. "So, post some comments, everyone, so we can make Seddie happen!"

"Guys, stop!" Freddie said, a strong blush still evident on his cheeks. He yanked back the camera. "We don't want the whole world to know!" he said in a strangled whisper.

"Oh, oops!" I said innocently. Ha, I'm not sorry. Once all our iCarly fans learn Seddie might be actually happening again, Sam and Freddie will have no choice but to see the light and go out again.

"Okay, this video is jank! Turn off the camera!" Sam commanded Freddie.

"Aw, man! We just started!" Brad protested. "Just a few more minutes."

"Sam's right, guys!" This video is waaay out of hand," Freddie said. "Say bye!"

"BYE!" Brad and I shouted cheerfully. Sam just mumbled.

Freddie tapped a button and announced, "We're all clear." He then sat down on the floor, leaning against Sam's chair.

"Nice!" I high-fived Brad and put my hand up for Sam to slap. She looked at me, upside down, and shook her head. I slapped her stomach again. Haha.

"Oof. Thanks, Shay."

"No problem! I said breezily. Sam stuck her tongue at me.

"Oh, and thanks, guys, for that wonderful video!" Freddie said.

"Yeah, it was real peachy," Sam agreed with a sour look on her face.

"Oh, come one, guys! Everyone loves you two, and everyone loves gossip. Gossip about you guys is pure freaking gold!" Brad said.

"Psh. No one cares about me and Sam," Freddie said, furrowing his brows. "Well, besides you two."

Brad and I both sat up. "Are you kidding me?" I asked him. "There are chat rooms, threads, websites, even _apps_ about you two."

"How do you guys not know? The term Seddie was created by iCarly fans. You two are huge!" Brad exclaimed.

Sam wrinkled her nose, and Freddie fidgeted. "That's so weird!" he whispered to Sam. Aww.

"I know! I didn't know people were obsessed with me…and you," she replied.

"Obsessed? Some people live, breathe Seddie!" I said.

"Hell, I'm obsessed with Seddie!" Brad said proudly. Freddie gave him a look that said _you-are-my-best-friend-why-are-you-so-weird_?

Sam made a face, too. "Ok, I'll pretend that my romantic life isn't obsessed over by millions of freaks and strangers so we can play Truth!"

"Okay. Who's going first?" Freddie asked.

We all thought for a moment, then Brad spoke up mischievously. "Alrighty, I have a good one. Sam, what is the craziest thing you have done drunk?"

Oh geez. This is going to be bad. I can feel it. I gave Brad a look.

"I'm curious!" he said innocently. Okay, I am too.

Sam was thinking with a smile on her face. Freddie looked apprehensive. I was a little to hear this. Sam can get pretty crazy without getting drunk…

"Well, I don't really remember any specifics, but one time in the end of my junior year, I was at a party-" here I groaned, "-and there was this really wacky guy at the party. He said he's give a prize to anyone who'd go out and steal a hobo's clothes."

Ew. I made a disgusted face, and Freddie looked repelled. "Did you do it?" he asked.

"Shoosh yeah! Except the prize was just a can of beer," Sam replied. I laughed a bit at this.

"Wait," Brad interrupted. "That's a weird and slightly disturbing story, but it's not exactly crazy."

Sam grinned. "Oh, I forgot to tell you the crazy part." She looked around at us, building the suspense. "I didn't get caught by the police!" she said triumphantly.

"Wow, that's a first!" I said, laughing.

"Incredible!" Freddie said as he clapped for Sam.

"Thank you, thank you," Sam said. She bowed for us dramatically then sat back down. "Who's next?"

"I have one for Carly!" Freddie said. "Okay, Carly. What did the goat do to you on your birthday all those years ago?"

"Oooh!" Sam sang.

"What?" Brad asked, confused.

"Oh, geez," I groaned. To Brad, I said, "Spencer took me to a petting zoo when I turned 14. And the goat did…something bad to me."

"Tell!" Freddie urged.

"Okay, fine!" I exclaimed. "Well, the goat knocked me down and got his dirty hooves on me. Then…he peed on my head."

"Ohhh!" everyone groaned as I finished my awful story. Man, I hated Spencer that day.

Sam, my awful best friend, started to crack up.

"Sam! It's not funny!" I commanded.

"Yes, it is," she said, still chuckling.

"Ugh!" I shook my head while laughing a bit. That was an awful day, but at least I can laugh about it now. Kinda.

"I have one for Freddie," Sam announced.

Freddie's eyes shot up and looked surprised yet appreciative. "Shoot," he said.

Sam grinned. "Why you so stupid?" she asked in her stupid Spanish accent.

"Sammmm!" Brad moaned as he rolled his eyes. Freddie grinned and shook his head.

I interrupted. "Okay I have an actual question for Brad."

"Bring it on!"

"Okay. What were your feelings regarding Sam and Freddie at the lock-in at Ridgeway?"

At my question, Sam widened her eyes, Brad smirked at me, and Freddie looked extremely surprised.

"Carly, I don't think-"

"Shush!" I cut Sam off. "Brad has to tell us. It's the rules of the game."

"But-" Sam protested anxiously.

"Hey, I can do this!" Brad exclaimed. "Hmm…the lock in. That was practically five years ago. Well…I guess at the beginning of that week I was pretty happy. You guys had made me iCarly's intern and I was starting to fit in my new school.

"I guess I was kind of confused, too," Brad continued. "See, I had watched iCarly long before I was to be intern, and I though Sam would be super mean, like she always in on . But…she wasn't. And I thought that was really weird."

Sam sighed loudly at this point. I chucked a pillow at her and she shut up. Freddie sat at Sam's feet, showing no emotion as he listened to Brad's story.

"So, at the lock in, I guess I could tell Freddie thought something was up with Sam. Remember? You thought she put something in the salsa." Brad looked at Freddie.

"Guacamole. It was guacamole," Freddie said flatly. I saw Sam blush and fidget in her chair.

"Right." Brad shot me a look, and I grinned. "And then you (Carly) and Freddie claimed there was a two headed frog or something in the courtyard, and I knew something was up, because Sam and I were left alone. I mean, it's not that I thought Sam wasn't pretty - you were!" Brad said hurriedly as Sam stuck her tongue out at him.

"I just didn't like you…that way," Brad told Sam. "And I could totally tell you didn't like me that way either."

Sam's blush started to deepen, and she impatiently jiggled her foot. Man that was five years ago and she still hasn't gotten over what happened at the lock in.

"And then I heard you and Sam's argument," Brad said to me. "And I heard how Sam said she didn't like me, and I heard how you said that Sam was acting…differently. And then I saw Sam run out into the courtyard, and-"

"OKAY!" Sam shouted. "Game's over! I'm gonna go…call Riley." She got up and went out of the room, and I could still see roses on her cheeks. HA! Sam's embarrassed!

Freddie sighed, but a smile danced lightly across his lips. "Good try, man."

Brad grinned. "I tried my best."

"Yeah, that was a pretty good story. Too bad you didn't convince Sam!" I said.

Freddie's eyes lit up as if he remembered something. "I think I know something that might help." He stood up and followed Sam out of the room.

I turned to Brad. "Do you know what Freddie has? I want to know what he has! What does he have?" I asked excitedly.

Brad shrugged. "He bought something today but wouldn't tell me what it was."

I leaned back and groaned. "I wanna know!"

* * *

><p>FREDDIE POV<p>

I followed Sam out of the room, and found her on the front porch. The moon was partially out, but it was fairly dark. The sun had set early but Sam hadn't turned on the porch light. She looked so beautiful, staring out into the street, slowly rocking on the glider. I'm reminded yet again why I'm in love with her.

"I know this day isn't going so well for you, with shopping and all," I said softly as I stepped out onto the porch. My first gift for Sam was tucked in my hand.

She let out a breathy laugh. "You got that right. Carly always drags me into things I don't want to do." See? I can feel her, understand her so well. I know so much about her feelings, even if she doesn't show her best ones. Like when she owed me and Carly those five hundred bucks, I knew she wouldn't accept the money we gave her. It was her pride, and I automatically knew that. And the day at the lock in, I knew something was up with Sam, even before the eventful reading of her mood.

I stepped near the glider. Sam looked at me for a moment, pondering whether or not to let me sit down. She reluctantly scooted over after a moment of thought.

I breathed in twice, letting out an airy breathe through my teeth. Here it goes.

"Well, I have a little gift for you. To hopefully make it a good day," I said quietly. I turned towards Sam, looked her in the eye, and pulled out a small box.

It was pretty dark, so I couldn't see her full reaction. But I knew she was surprised when she opened the box, and though the warm steam, found two gourmet meatballs, sitting there in a fancy sauce.

"Meatballs!" Sam whispered, and I smiled smugly as she popped on in her mouth and smiled contentedly. "Like, heaven," she whispered.

I thought the meatballs were a pretty goof present idea. One, it was the food Sam ate before she kissed me. Two, there were two of them; it was like a symbolism thing. Two meatballs, two peas in a pod, two people: Sam…and me. And three, meatballs didn't last forever, especially if Sam's around. They wouldn't constantly remind Sam to make up her mind about me. They would start the ball rolling with the gifts and the presents. If I had given her diamonds, I would be screwed the next time I wanted to gift her.

Oh, and four: Meatballs. They taste freaking good.

Sam sat there, gently prodding the other meatball with the toothpick. I could tell she was contemplating whether or not to eat it.

"You can save it for later," I suggested softly. "But don't wait too long."

Sam nodded and looked out, off the porch. She chuckled softly.

"Shit. This is a pretty good present, Benson." Sam turned towards me. "But isn't going to get a kiss from me yet."

Her face looks pretty in the moonlight, especially her lips. Even though they're saying harsh words. Harsh, but true. I need to kick up the amp soon.

I nodded, and replied, "I know. I can wait." I pause for a moment and a smile creeps up on my lips. "But I can't wait too long."

Sam smiled and looks down. I slowly rock the glider, inhaling Sam's sweet scent and the steam from the meatballs. The summer air is cool and refreshing, and it feels wonderful, just rocking with my Sam.

If only she was actually mine.

I opened my mouth, about to speak, when Carly interrupted me. "Hey, guys! You want some beer?" she shouted from inside. There goes my moment alone with Sam, not that it was very special or anything.

"Sure!" I hollered back. I stood up and was in the doorway when Sam called to me.

"Benson!"

I turned around, still halfway outside. "Yes, Princess Puckett?"

I could detect a faint smile on her lips in the moonlight. "It was a good meatball," she said softly, and I could hear more appreciative words behind the statement.

It wasn't a thank you, and it certainly wasn't a kiss, but I knew it was good when it came to Sam Puckett.

"No problem, Sam," I said, and strolled inside, her following behind me.

**Yay! I love writing Freddie…he is so sweet. I gave you guys a long chapter cuz I love you guys so…Review? Please? I know all you out there who read this but don't review. PLEASE?**

**PS, thanks **silent rider7 for telling how to put the little line thingys in! Love you!****


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter! Thanks for all the lovely reviews!**

**This is Day 5!**

**BTW, if any of you read my iGo to DC story, I will be updating that either tonight or tomorrow! I know, finally…**

**Hey, new POV: Brad's!**

* * *

><p>FREDDIE POV<p>

The next morning I woke really early, feeling energetic and in a really good mood. I don't know why, really. The weather looked gorgeous outside, sun shining and all. I decided to go for a run.

I loved running, especially in a new place. Seeing new places, new people, new everything. And it's super good exercise. It helps your arteries to stay unclogged, you know.

I pulled on my running shoes and left a note for everyone else.

_Out running. Go out for breakfast/brunch? _-F

So out the backdoor I ran. Aunt Jill lived very near to the actual city part of Chicago, but she still lived in a neighborhood. There were quite a few old Victorian houses and old apartment buildings. Lot and lots of brick.

My feet pounded the ground as early morning sunshine shone on my face. I passed a small playground with a young couple and their child. Maybe that'll be Sam and I one day.

I stopped at a drinking fountain to catch my breath. It was going to be a warm day, and I could already feel the trickle of perspiration down my back.

Off running again. There are so many pretty houses and apartments, and crammed together. I start to breathe harder. Even though the ground of Chicago is flat, it's still a good workout, the pace I'm going.

Man, I'm hungry. I only had an apple before I went running. I start to turn around to go back to my temporary home so we can go out to brunch soon. My stomach even started to growl, sending me a message I needed food, stat. Damn, I'm turning into Sam!

Speaking of Sam, I should get her a little something. I glance around the streets, still empty in the early morning. And there are no shops very close to me. I bend down and pick a bunch of flowers from someone's overgrown garden. They wouldn't mind, I'm sure. And I think Sam will like them.

Sam is not a romantic person, but I think Sam will appreciate the flowers. They look and smell pretty. I think they're roses: white with red bleeding into the petals. And a few thorns, just like Sam. Beauty with a bite.

I opened the back door of the house and sweet air conditioning flooded towards me. Everyone was gathered in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Hey," I said, still panting a bit. I was covered in sweat and desperately needed a shower.

"Morning," Carly replied.

"Hey Freddo," Brad said.

I filled a glass with water and chugged it down, then repeated. I then looked at Sam, who was drinking her coffee intently - or she was probably just half-asleep - or she wanted to ignore me. Probably the latter.

"Aren't you going to say good morning, Sam?" I leaned on the counter, right in front of her. Sam was holding the mug to her lips, but when she put the ceramic down her eyes collided with mine.

I could tell -hell, I hope I could tell- that she got lost in my eyes for a second, because she stared at me for a moment. No, she stared into my soul for a moment, those pure, icy, crystal eyes were so intense.

Suddenly Sam gave a little shake of her head, and went back to Normal Sam Who Pretends She Doesn't Love Me. I think...

"Nope, I don't want to say good morning because you smell awful." She said triumphantly. I did, however, notice her staring at my chest. Ha, Sam.

"Euhh, go take a shower, Freddie. You smell gross!" Carly said, wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah, Benson." Sam nodded fervently.

"Yeah, Freddie, you smell so awful I might just pass out on the floor from your sweaty odor," Brad said, fake moaning and fainting. Carly stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ok, ok, I'll go take a shower," I said, grumbling with a smile. "But first..." I found a vase, filled it with water, went outside, and brought in the roses. I stuck the flowers in the vase and placed it in front of Sam with a smile.

"Aww!" Carly sang, about to faint from the romantic-ness of it all. And I guess it was pretty romantic. Okay, I'm a romantic, what can I say?

Sam raised her eyebrows. "Really, Benson?"

"Sam!" Carly reprimanded her. "Freddie did something nice for you. Just pretend to like them!"

"Carls, if he wants to win my heart, he needs do better than this," Sam said, propping her head on her hand. Still, she subtly leaned forward and sniffed the roses. I smirked.

Sam shook her head. "Okay, they smell good. But bacon smells so much better. Maybe you should make me some bacon, Freddifer." She took a sip of coffee but kept her crystal eyes on me. My heart started to go a little quicker just with that glance. Damn she's beautiful.

"Didn't you guys get my note? I left a note saying we should go out to breakfast," I said, confused.

Brad looked around on the floor. "Must've fell. But we didn't see any note."

"Well, I left a note that said we should go out to breakfast."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Sam said with heavy sarcasm.

I flashed her what I hoped was a dazzling, breathtaking, sexy smile. "No problem, Princess Puckett."

"Don't call me that!" And that's when I knew Sam liked that nickname. She didn't admit it, she said the exact opposite. And since when does Sam ever not lie? She's a tricky one, that Princess Puckett.

"I can call you what I want to call you!" I said.

"Ooh!" Brad called out. "Good one, Benson! Real witty!"

"Children!" Carly said impatiently. "Are we going out to eat or not?"

"Yes."

"Sounds good."

"Hell yeah. I want my bacon!"

* * *

><p>BRAD POV<br>Freddie drove this time to the restaurant, he had said that he researched the best restaurant with the highest ratings, sanitation levels, and meal variety. When Freddie explained this I turned around just so I could see Sam's terrific eye roll.

I had climbed in front with Freddie like we always do; he was designated driver for all our friends after parties. Freddie never really drank that much.

When I sat in the passenger seat Carly gave me a glare that could probably kill kittens and my sweet grandma. She had wanted Sam to sit next to Freddie. Oops. Well, hey. Not everything this trip is dependent on Seddie.

"Guys, can it. I can see all your death glares and eye contact, full of meaning. You guys want me to sit next to Freddie. Well, I don' have to if I don't want to!" Sam exclaimed haughtily as she crossed her arms in the backseat.

Carly poked her. "Hey, we're trying to make Seddie happen. You can't blame us for being Seddier's right?"

"Actually, I can." Sam sat in silence for the rest of the car ride.

Freddie and I talked about my new computer for a bit, and Carly was checking the response to our iCarly video last night.

"See!" she said, waving her phone around so no one could see anything. "Everyone's super excited to see that Seddie might be happening again!" I whooped and Freddie grinned stupidly and Sam grumbled.

"We're here!" Freddie announced happily. Sam immediately bounded out the door, and rushed towards the restaurant doors.

"Damn," I muttered. "That girl likes her breakfast!"

Carly, Freddie, and I followed the eager Sam into the restaurant.

A super-skinny waitress led us to our table, holding big menus full of eggs, waffles, pancakes and bacons. I could tell Carly had wanted Freddie and Sam to sit together, but Sam was being uncooperative. She ended up sitting next to me, and Carly unhappily sat next to Fred. She's such a little matchmaker, even though she kinda sucked at it.

"Hey, I'm Jessica and I'll be your server today! I'll let you decide on your drinks, and I'll come back soon!" our waitress said perkily. She practically skipped away from our table.

"Ugh, way too happy for the morning," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hell, she was way too happy for any time of day!" Sam said grumpily.

Freddie, who was sitting across from Sam, patted her hand. "You'll be happier once we get some bacon in you." I saw Sam's eyes flicker up towards Freddie's for a moment, then to his hand on her hand, then back to his eyes. Oooh! Progress! And Freddie's done practically nothing to seduce Sam yet! Why can't I get a girl this easily?

Well, I mean, Freddie does not get it easy. But I can tell Sam's walls are already breaking. It's just because Freddie's being his own Freddish self.

Sam withdrew her hand from underneath Freddie's. "Yeah, yeah. I really need some bacon."

"Do you think I should get the oatmeal or the Belgian waffles?" Carly asked as we all inspected the menu.

"Waffles," I suggested.

Carly nodded and kept inspecting the menu. "Yeah, I'll probably get the chocolate Belgian waffles."

"Good, because oatmeal is disgusting," Sam supplied. "It looks like vomit."

"Ok, Sam. Thanks for the advice," Carly said. Sam grinned and Freddie chuckled. We then sat in friendly silence as we tried to decide our food items.

"Nooo, I can't decide between the omelet or the open eye breakfast," Sam moaned.

"Get the omelet. It looks pretty good," Freddie volunteered.

Sam sat for a moment, then said, "Okay, I'll get the open eye breakfast." Ouch. Sam was being impossible today.

"Are you ready to order, yet?" our waitress said brightly behind me. Sam nodded enthusiastically and we all ordered our drinks and food.

"Terrific!" Jessica said with incredible enthusiasm. She skipped away, and Sam pretended to vomit in her purse.

"Ew, Sam! She's not that annoying!" I said. Sam gave me an _oh-really?_look. "Okay, yeah, she's really annoying," I admitted.

Carly and Freddie were talking about Spencer and his refusal to marry his long-time girlfriend, Lynn.

"I keep telling him, go for it! Lynn's so sweet and Spencer deserves her," Carly was saying.

"Spence is probably just afraid he'll have to stop drinking milk in the shower if he got married," Freddie said thoughtfully. Man, Spencer is weird!

Carly chuckled. "Maybe Lynn will convince Spencer to stop drinking milk in the shower! It's sooo gross!"

Sam and I joined into the conversation, and soon Jessica popped up behind me again. "Hi, guys! Your food is ready-"

"About time!" Sam said under her breath. Carly kicked her underneath the table.

"Your food is ready, but since it's such a busy day there aren't any other waitors to assist me to carry the food. Will one of you please help me?" Jessica said, never faltering in positive attitude, even after Sam's remark.

Freddie stood up. "I can help."

"Great!" Jessica chirped. She motioned to Freddie to follow her, and he left the table.

"I am soo hungry!" Sam moaned.

"Shut up, Sam. You're always hungry. You must be used to it by now," Carly said. Sam groaned and played with her fork.

"There's Freddie!" I said. Sam immediately sat up and turned around. Freddie was carrying a huge tray of food.

"Did we order all of that?" I asked incredulously.

"We didn't, Sam did!" Carly said simply. Sam was grinning as she watched Freddie slowly advance to our table, burdened by the huge meals he was carrying.

Suddenly, Freddie stepped over a chair leg and tripped. The overloaded platter of food fell to the group, creating a huge crashing sound of breaking china and smashing food. Freddie let out a surprised, disappointed cry.

Haha. This is hilarious! Everyone in the room is staring at Freddie, and no one is talking. This is the second time we've dropped plates this trip. It's barely been five days! I started to laugh decided this was not the right moment to break out into laughter. I glanced over at the girls, and Sam was staring at the dropped food with a pained expression on her face.

Jessica came rushing over. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have let you carry so much stuff! Oh no, I'm sorry!"

Freddie shook his head. "No, no. It was my fault. My foot slipped."

"No, it's okay! I'll have the kitchen remake your order!" Jessica apologized and scurried back into the kitchen. A few waiters came out to clean up the mess, which Freddie helped with.

"Ooh, Freddie." Carly sighed.

"Damn Freddie!" Sam said loudly.

Freddie sheepishly walked over to the table when the mess was gone. "Sorry about that, guys. I hope you don't hate me."

"It's all good, bro," I said. Freddie smiled.

"Just be careful, next time, Freddie. And of course we don't have you!" Carly said maternally.

"I hate you!" Sam said hotly. "I really need food right now! And you dropped our order! I hate you so much that if I was in a room with you, Saddam Hussein, and Hitler, and if I only had two bullets, I would shoot you twice!"

"Ooh!" I catcalled. Carly rolled her eyes with a grin, and Freddie grinned too.

"Both Hitler and Saddam Hussein are dead," he pointed out.

Sam gave him a death glare but couldn't think of a comeback.

"Score one for the Freddie!" I said, and he gave me and Carly a high five.

Soon another order of our food came out, and we were finally able to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow I just got news that I'm getting a French exchange student! And I can't speak French! (Well, kind of, but still.) Anyway, review please! <strong>

**AND WHO'S EXCITED FOR THE NEW ICARLY SATURDAY! **

**I'm kind of excited.**

**Just a little.**

**Okay, please review! ( I am so weird.) :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews, lovelies! I was psyched for the new iCarly (WITH 1D!) this Saturday, but it isn't coming on till NEXT Saturday. Arghhhhh.**

**This is still Day 5!**

* * *

><p>BRAD POV<p>

Soon we left for Navy Pier, a huge touristy attraction place that was by Lake Michigan. Freddie and I were showing the girls around and explaining everything about Chicago to them, since we've been in Chicago for the past four years.

"So we can walk the trails by the lake-" A groan from Sam interrupted me, and I shot her a dirty look.

I then continued explaining Navy Pier. "And there's a bunch of shops inside the building-" Another groan.

"And there's a food court."

Sam popped up from the backseat of the car. "Let's go!" she declared.

Freddie, at the wheel, and Carly, behind Freddie in the backseat, laughed at Sam while shaking their heads.

"I think it's awesome you guys can show us around your college town or whatever," Carly said, smiling.

"Well, we didn't go in the city that much..." I said. "We were studying a lot." Pshh. I regret not partying more. But hey, I was a little nerd my first two years of college. Now I think I'm a bit more adventerous. Freddie, on the other hand, is still a nerd. But a fun nerd. If that's possible...

"Except for the nights that you dragged me to clubs!" Freddie said. "I hate clubs. They're so...degrading." Sam snickered at this, but didn't want to stray away from the conversation about Navy Pier, mainly the conversation about the _food court_at Navy Pier.

"What kind of food? Is it gooooood food?" Sam inquired me. Freddie chuckled lovingly. He's such a lover boy.

"Sam! It's not all about the food! And we just ate a huge breakfast!" Carly scolded her. "It's only-" she glanced at her watch "It's only 11:11! Oh my god! Make a wish!" Carly shut her eyes and Sam laughed at her.

"Really, Shay?" Sam asked her.

Carly's eyes popped open. "Sam! I'm trying to wish!" She shut her eyes again.

Hmm...what should I wish for? Okay, I'll wish for my girlfriend, Anna, to call me tonight. I really miss her, and she went back home to Colorado graduation day, too.

"Ugh. Okay, Carly. What did you wish for?" Sam continued.

"I can't tell you!" Carly shrieked.

"Carly!" Sam pleaded.

"No."

"Please!"

"If you must..." Carly pursed her lips like she was thinking hard, and I knew she was about to lie. She leaned forward so she saw me and Freddie in the front. "I wished...that Sam and Freddie would get together!"

Yeah right. I bet Carly doesn't want to tell her real wish.

At this Freddie chuckled and Sam groaned. "Can we talk about anything else?" she pleaded.

"Let's talk about parking," Freddie suggested. "Should I drop you guys off or should we park together?"

"Drop me off!" Sam suggested. She is so lazy it's hard to believe she got through college. Or -bless my fudge-making granny- even spare energy to eat!

"Okay, I'll drop you off," Freddie said, a smile on his face. He obviously is happy to do anything for Sam.

I don't really know how he's going to win Sam's heart back. Freddie seems like he isn't doing much. He must have some sort of plan. But he hasn't told me anything.

"Wait!" Carly said. "I think we should park together in case we don't get separated."

"Shut up, Carly," Freddie said cheerfully. "I'll find you guys."

Carly humphed and I raised my eyebrows at her. She gave me a small smile and started to giggle. Okay, it wasn't that funny...

"We're here, guys. Hop out!" Freddie said cheerfully. The car pulled up to the curb, nearby the lake and a high gate.

"Ugh...I don't want to go. I'm too tired!" Sam complained. She's such a hypocrite.

"C'mon, Sam! Come get the food!" Carly coaxed. She got out, came around to the curb, and opened Sam's door.

"No! I don't wanna go shopping. Even if there's a food court!" Sam said stubbornly.

I got out of the car too. "Guys? There's a bunch of cars waiting to go..." There were a line of cars behind Freddie's.

Freddie huffed and got out of the car, too, leaving the engine running. Carly started to tug on Sam's arm. "Let's go, Sam! We'll have fun, I promise!"

Freddie got around our side and rolled his eyes at me. I winked back cheekily and he grinned. Sam was lying limp in the backseat, and the drivers behind us were getting anxious.

Freddie brushed away Carly, bent down, and scooped up Sam in his arms, bridal style. I grinned again. Way to go, Freddie! Sam started to struggle and I heard Freddie say, "I won't drop you."

Carly gave me a simpering look and I put on an overly exaggerated puppy dog face.

Sam said to Freddie, "Yeah, tell that to our breakfast! Remember? The one you dropped?" She then pushed away from him and got out of his embrace. She then started to skip towards the gate, and Freddie turned towards the car. His face had a mixture of contentment and disappointment, if that's possible.

"I tried!" he said, and I punched his shoulder with a grin on my face, trying to encourage him. "I'll park the car and I'll be there in five," Freddie told me.

Carly and I started to walk towards the gate, Sam a ways ahead of us.

"He needs to do more," I said. What Freddie is doing isn't enough. Sam isn't falling for him.

"Oh, I don't know. I think it's working," Carly said, a knowing look on her face.

"But she isn't-"

Carly turned towards me. "Brad, I've known Sam since I was ten. I know she's going to break soon. Freddie is doing practically nothing, and that's why she will fall for Freddie soon! She's falling for him now!"

"I don't know..." I say doubtfully. We continue to walk.

"But, do you know what Freddie gave her last night?" Carly asked me.

"What?"

Carly looked sly and glanced around. "He gave her meatballs."

Hmm. That's an odd gift. Yeah, I know it's Sam, but...

Cary must have noticed my confused expression. "It's a perfect gift! Sam loves meatballs; it was the food she ate before their first kiss! It's perfect!"

"True," I mused. We caught up with Sam then, and entered Navy Pier.

* * *

><p>SAM POV<br>I had never been here before, but I had to admit: Navy Pier was so nice, the trees, the calm lake, the little carnival-like vendors selling popcorn and lemonade. Yum. Navy Pier was a nice little getaway.

I looked around. "So...what do we DO here?"

"I told you before, but, there's a kids museum in the building along with the shops and food court, we can walk along the lake..." Brad suggested.

"We can go ride the Ferris Wheel!" A voice said behind me.

"Freddie!" Carly exclaimed. "That was quick!"

Freddie grinned and shrugged, thumbs in his pockets. I almost found that endearing, his signature stance, looking so familiar. I shook my head - what am I thinking? - as Freddie said, "I found a parking spot - and didn't have to pay!"

I whooped and held up my hand for a high-five. Mama loves ANYTHING that is free.

A grin spread across Freddie's face as he held up his hand to high five me back. Quick! React, Sam. Don't let him high five you!

I swiftly pulled my hand back towards my head, smoothing my hair. A grin danced on my lips as Freddie high fived the air.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Okay, children. Do you want to go on the Ferris Wheel?"

I nodded, and Brad said, "I want to go on the twirly thing!"

We started to walk as Carly asked, "What the twirly thing?"

"You know, the thing with the seats that are suspended in the air, and the thing in the middle spins the seats around," Freddie explained.

I saw Carly shiver to my right. "I hate getting dizzy!" she moaned.

Brad, who was on my far right, next to Carly, poked her in the stomach. "Hey, it's not that bad. You don't get super dizzy."

Carly giggled and gave in. "Fine, I'll go on it."

Hmm. Now I think I know what Carly really wished for in the car...

I wonder if Brad has a girlfriend?

We headed up some stairs, because the Ferris wheel was on a small hill. I saw then the "twirly ride" or whatever and a few other games.

"Ferris Wheel or the...twirly thing first?" Freddie asked us as he pulled out his wallet to buy the tickets. "We really need to come up with a name for that."

"Twirly...thing!" I shouted. I love those rides.

"Okay," Freddie said to me, nubby smile on his face. He turned towards the stand where the tickets are sold.

"No, Freddie! We can pay for our own tickets!" Carly protested.

"No no! He's doing us a favor! Go on, Fredbag!" I said, shooing him away. Freddie gave me another grin. Carly crossed her arms and gave me a look.

"What? I hate paying for things!" I said. She rolled her eyes at me.

Once the tickets were purchased (Not by me. Ha!) We stood in a little line for the freaking twirly ride that had no name.

A handsome blond guy who was incredible tall was taking our tickets. He took my ticket first and stamped it, and I flashed him a dazzling smile. I heard Freddie behind me, a growl deep in his throat.

It's so funny when he's jealous.

We entered the gated area when it was our turn. I looked up, other little kids, teenagers, and adults getting off the slowly lowering ride. There were single seats and double seats dangling in the air.

"So...want to ride with me?" Freddie asked.

"Nope!" I replied and took a seat that a little kid was getting off of. "Thanks, kid," I said, and the mother helping the child glared at me.

I saw Freddie, Carly, and Brad get seated, too, all in single seats. Ha, Freddie.

The ride began to elevate, and I let out an unSam-like shriek of excitedness. Freddie glanced behind him and smiled at me.

Someone needs to punch him in the mouth. He smiles too much.

The ride began to spin and it felt like I was flying. Wind in your face, sun shining on you, you can see for miles around Chicago. It's a freaking awesome feeling. And it was over too soon.

"Can we go again!" I begged as soon as the four of us got off.

Brad chuckled. "Sure, but the line is longer this time. You sure you want to wait?"

I spun around. "Shut up, Brad. I want to wait!"

But the wait wasn't too long, but by the time Carls, Freddie, Brad and I got to the entrance only two double seats were left. Karma hates me.

Brad and Carly scrambled towards one double. Karma really hates me.

I gave Brad and Carls the finger as a giddy Freddie and I (who was not as giddy) headed to the last seat.

Freddie held up the bar, so I could get in before him. "Ladies first, Princess." I grumbled but that fucking familiar tug at my heart made me stop.

Who is this boy? How does he do this to me? I wonder as he climbs in next to me. It's a right squeeze, which I'm sure Freddie enjoys. Our legs are being pressed against each other. Oh god...

The ride rises again, and I can tell this won't be as fun of a ride as the first.

Still, I couldn't help but grin stupidly as the ride began to spin. Whee! Freddie noticed my glee and put his warm arm around me, saying, "It's a gorgeous day, isn't it?"

"Too far, Benson." I lug his heavy arm over my head and our seat sways a little more.

Freddie just shrugged it off. Ugh.

As soon as the ride ends I hop off and join Carly and Brad, who are exiting the ride area. "Yeah, I didn't get as dizzy as I thought I would!" Carly was exclaiming. Brad was about to talk when I interrupted.

"Thanks, guys," I say sarcastically.

They both give me cheesy thumbs up, and Carly giggles again.

"That was fun!" Freddie says behind me.

"Just 'cause you were sitting next to Sam!" Brad teased him.

"No...well...kinda!" Freddie said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ready to go to the Ferris Wheel?"

"Let's go!" Carly said.

"Good. The wheel has an amazing view. Like, it's incredible, especially at night. We'll have to come back tonight!" Brad said.

"Did you guys know the first Ferris Wheel was constructed for the 1893 World's Columbian Exposition in Chicago?" Freddie piped up, spewing useless facts everywhere.

"Ahh, very interesting, Fredward. That's definitely something I will never care about!" I said, sarcasm heavily resting on my words.

"It is too interesting!" he defended, and he reminds me of when we were younger. Deja vu, man.

"Shut up, guys! Here's the Ferris wheel!" Carly said.

Apparently the Ferris wheel didn't stop for people to get on/off, which sounded quite exciting. Like I was a ninja or something, to get on so quickly. Freddie and Brad jumped on while the wheel slowly spun, and I got on too, and Freddie somehow was holding on protectively on my waist. A little handsy, today, aren't we, Benson?

For some reason Carly was scared to get on, so I pulled her in before it was too late.

"Thanks, Sam," Carly said gratefully, a little out of breath. Not out of breath enough to push me beside Freddie.

Oof. The little benches in the compartment were pretty little, and Benson wasn't little himself. Argh, Sam. Mentally slap forehead.

Before I could complain, I looked out and saw a cool view, not exactly whole skylines yet, but we were high enough to see tops of trees. Then we got higher and higher, and we all were murmuring about the terrific skyline view we had.

These Ferris wheels are pretty cool, I thought as I peered out of our little cart thing. You could see the ocean, I mean the lake, the beach, the skyscrapers. Very cool.

"It's beautiful!" Carly murmured across from me. I had to agree.

* * *

><p><strong>A little longer today, huh? (I think…) Anyway, I'm going to Florida (HARRY POTTER WORLD!) for Spring Break and won't post anything till around Easter-ish…Anyway, please review! <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**So I had LOADS of fun at Harry Potter World! I miss Spring Break already…But on the drive to Florida, all I did was listen to One Direction and write this. SO, I have a lot to give you guys! Yay!**

**I watched iGo One Direction, and I thought it was pretty good. The Spencer/Bethany bit was awful and not funny at all. But the boys were hilarious and terrible actors, and the performance was pretty good. Gibby is hilarious…**

**Anyway, thanks for the lovely reviews. You guys are amazing; I have so many hits and visitors! It makes me all happy. I just got a tumblr, and I post all things iCarly, Harry Potter, and One Direction. Follow me (I follow back!) http:/1dicarlyhp (dot) tumblr (dot) com/**

**This is still Day 5!**

* * *

><p>SAM POV<br>Afterwards, we headed to the touristy shops inside the building. It was a huge building, very pretty with lots of indoor plants and high windows. Carly dragged us to all the shops and she bought a pink sweatshirt that had the word "Chicago" stamped out in white on the front.

I was starting to get antsy. This trip has involved too much shopping and too much walking. As I dragged everyone to the food court, I smelled something amazing. Popcorn.

"OMG! I want popcorn!" Carly said excitedly. The smell of sweet butteryness was intoxicating.

"Yeah, Chicago is pretty famous for their popcorn," Freddie supplied.

"Let's go, peoples," I said, and zoomed to the growing line.

I ordered a bag of caramel popcorn and actually paid for it myself. Freddie had actually offered, but I said no. Maybe he's trying to show that he wasn't stingy with his boy-wallet like he was when we were dating, but I like to see him surprised and shocked when I tell him I'll pay for something. Or maybe I'd like to show that I'm not as demanding like I was when we were dating.

Naw, I like to see him depressed that he can't buy me food, thus buying my heart.

"Now can we go to the food court?" I mumbled through my popcorn.

"Fine. It's one, now!" Carly said.

"Okay, but can we go walk around the lake afterwards?" Freddie asked.

I groaned. "I hate walking. I just want food."

Freddie looked at me. "Okay, Puckett. How about this? We walk around the lake this afternoon, and tomorrow we can go to Chinatown and get all the Chinese food you want."

Yes. Yes! I love the Chinese and their food. "Okay!" I said excitedly, and Brad rolled his eyes. Freddie looked jubilant that I had agreed with something he had said.

Hey, it was a good idea.

"Now, food court, peoples!" I said, and pushed them towards the hall of food."

* * *

><p>While we waked along Lake Michagan, we chattered lightly to each other, and I had to admit it was very pretty.<p>

"It's so nice that your Aunt Jill let us stay at her house!" Carly said. "We should do stuff like this more often."

"Well, my uncle invited us to Dallas where he works in a mattress store, but he'd make us sleep on the floor..." I said as I ate the rest of my popcorn.

"That's ironic," Brad said, confused.

"I know."

"I just hope Jill gets her elbow infection cured. That thing was gross!" Freddie replied after a few minutes.

We all simultanitously shivered at the mention of the infection. Gross is the understatement of the century.

"Oh! I totally forgot! I got...these!" Freddie announced. He pulled out four white tickets. Okay...?

"What are they?" I asked.

"Balloon tickets! They let us go up in this hot air balloon thing which is attached to the ground but is super high up!" the nub said happily.

That sound kinda lame but kinda awesome at the same time. I love heights; roller coasters, skyscrapers, and Ferris Wheels are so much fun.

"Cool," I said nonchalantly. No need to freak out and show Benson I'm excited.

No need at all.

"When do we go on?" Brad inquired as Carly oohed at the tickets.

"Uhh...right now!" Freddie said, looking at the time on the paper.

Carly said, "Let's go!" and we all headed towards the huge balloon thing. There were three girls our age waiting by the white balloon, and I furrowed my brows. I hate strangers, and these chicks looked as superficial as my mom's hair color.

"Alrighties, people! Single file line into the basket, watch your step!" a short guy with a crew cut instructed us. He had a blue polo shirt on with thick, _thick_glasses. It was all I could do not to snicker at him. He looked like such a nerd!

We entered the little basket thing. Then the nerd (no, not Freddie) told us to hold on to the railings at all time and to not lean out of the basket and blah blah blah. I totally tuned him out until he said, "popcorn," because I thought they would give me more popcorn. I was almost out, man.

"What? Popcorn?" I looked around.

"Er, yes, you need to throw away your popcorn. No food on the ride, please, ma'am," the little nub (again, not Freddie) said in a nasally voice. WHAT? Who does he think he's talking to? He probably wants to show off to the other chicks, who are TOTALLY ignoring him.

"No," I said stubbornly. I saw Carly suck in her cheeks.

"Ma'am, your food may fly out of the ride, which would litter and damage the environment!" our stupid attendant said.

I was about to launch at him and tell him what _damage_really felt like when a pair of strong hands grabbed onto my arms.

"Sam," Freddie said to me in a low voice. To the idiot worker, he said, "Please, sir, let her keep the food."

The worker stood stubborn. "Nope. She'll have to throw it away."

Hello? I'm right here!

Freddie let out a breath of air that tickled the back of my neck. His hands still held tight onto me, even though I wasn't lunging at the worker anymore. I tried to struggle out of his grip but was unable to.

"Okay, sir, she'll just hold onto it tightly. I'll help her," he pleaded the guy.

I jiggled my foot impatiently. "Fine." The stupid worker gave up, probably because the girls by us were getting antsy as well.

"Good," I said to him. To Freddie I said, "Let go of me."

He still held on to my arms, and I heard him say, "Hmmm. No, I like this." He pulled me closer to him, and I could feel his body heat.

"Dude, if you don't let go I won't be able to hold onto the railing and then I'll fly off the balloon and die," I told Freddie.

"How about a 'thank you' first?" Freddie asked with a superior voice.

Argh. Why should I thank him? "Why do you want a thank you?" I asked him.

"Because I got you to be able to keep your popcorn!" Freddie said. In the background the other chicks, Brad, and Carly were making small talk, and the nubby worker was getting ready for lift off or whatever.

I groaned. "Okay, thank youuuuu," I told Freddie, exaggerating the thank you in long syllables.

"Good." He let go of me, and as we began to rise I felt a little colder from the wind and the absence of Freddie from behind me.

What?

The balloon began to rise higher, and just like the Ferris Wheel, we could see all over the city.

"Look! There's the Sears Tower!" Brad pointed out to us.

"Wow! That's huge!" Carly exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it's called the Willis Tower, now," Freddie informed us.

I snickered. "That's an unfortunate new name." I popped a piece of popcorn in my mouth, and Freddie suddenly jammed his hand into the bag and grabbed a few pieces for himself.

"Benson!" I shouted.

He swallowed with a grin on his face. "Hey, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have any popcorn at all."

I gave him a look. The wind was mussing up his dark brown hair and he looked…funny.

"Fine," I groaned, and he reached for the bag again. "Nuh-uh! You already got your piece!" I told him with a smirk.

"Ugh. Whatever."

"Whatever!" I imitated him, and all he did was laugh.

We looked around a bit more, but soon the balloon was being pulled down.

I whispered in Freddie's ear. He wrinkled his nose and shoved him, saying, "Do it!"

He sighed, and as we were close to the ground, he dumped the rest of my popcorn on the nerdy worker's head.

"Oops! I dropped my popcorn!" I sang out. The rest of the people in the basket burst out laughing at the guy on the ground, whose hair was covered in bright yellow kernels. He looked super steamed, which is why everyone scrammed from the basket when it touched the ground.

* * *

><p>When we got home, Spencer had called the house. Carly called him back and put it on speakerphone so we call could talk to him.<p>

"HEY SPENCER!" we all shouted as soon as he picked up.

"Look, Socko, I know you're angry about your cousin, but what if I just glued the tires to the front?" Spencer said, sounding frustrated.

"Spencer, this is Carly, not Socko. And what did you do to his cousin?" Carly said, amused.

"Oh. Hi. I didn't really do anything... You see, I was really hungry and-"

"I don't want to hear about it!" Carly grinned as she heard her brother.

"Whatever. What are you gibblets up to?" Spencer asked.

I gave Carly a look. _Gibblets?_She grinned.

"We just dumped popcorn on some nerd's head!" I told him.

"Who? Freddie?" Spencer asked.

I cracked up as Carly explained.

"And we just came back from riding the Ferris Wheel!" Freddie called out.

"Was it scary?"

Freddie cocked his eyebrows at me. "No..."

"Oh. Because last time I was on a Ferris Wheel, our cart broke off on one side so we were dangling on the very top for like an hour," Spencer stated.

"Oh my god! When was this?" Carly said, looking surprised.

"Actually, that might have been a dream, because it started to rain lemon flavored jelly beans..."

We all laughed then. "What else do you guys have planned to do?" Spencer asked a moment later.

"Well, I found a Wii upstairs with Just Dance!" Brad piped up.

Oh my god! I love that game even though I kinda suck at it.

Carly was ecstatic. "How come you didn't tell us before? I love that game!"

Brad shrugged. "I was just poking around upstairs and found it."

"Well, just be careful playing. Just Dance is a pretty violent game," Spencer advised to us.

"It's not dangerous!"

Freddie turned to Brad. "Have you ever played with Sam? It gets pretty violent."

I shrugged and grinned. "It's true." I do go kinda crazy playing that game...Spencer shouted suddenly, and everyone jumped but me.

"You okay?" I called.

"Yeah, just stepped in something," Spencer said. He sounded preoccupied. "Gross, it's still breathing!" he exclaimed.

I wrinkled my nose. Spencer is so weird.

"Okay, Spence. We'll let you go," Carly called.

"Bye kiddos. Oh, Carly, be careful with Just Dance! Love you!"

"Love you too!" Carly said to the phone, and clicked the _end_button as Brad, Freddie, and I went, "Awwww."

Carly blushed. "Shut up, you guys. He's my brother."

"Who you love!"

"Whatever. Let's go play Just Dance!" Carly said excitedly. We all rushed to go upstairs, but I saw Freddie hesitate.

"Naw, you guys can go...I'll...just make dinner," he said up to the three of us, who were already halfway upstairs.

Okay, I love when people make me food, but it's only three o'clock. I don't want dinner to be cold. And I really want to see Freddie dance and humiliate himself. It will be hilarious.

"C'mon, Benson. Just come," I said, walking down to him, grabbing his arm, and dragging him up. At yhe top of the stairs, Carly and Brad were smiling at us like proud mother hens. Well, a mother and father hen. Well, a mother hen and a father rooster...Whatever. I rolled my eyes but let go of his arm. Everyone paused awkwardly at the top of the stairs for a second, so I brushed past everyone to go to the Wii.

"I call first control!" I shouted to them, and they came rushing in, scrambling for the other remotes. I tried turning it on but it wouldn't connect or something.

"Dammit. It's broken!" I moaned, and fell to the floor.

Freddie got up from the couch to fix it, and as he passed by me he tickled me in the stomach. I'm SUPER ticklish (it's my one imperfection, haha), and as Freddie prodded my stomach with his fingers I exploded in laughter. I still had the energy to punch him in the leg, though, which I noticed was pretty muscular...

Snap out of it, Puckett. You don't like him.

So what if he's muscular? He's still a nub and tech freak, which he's proving right now as he's fixing the Wii.

_But_...a little voice in the back of my head was saying.

_Shut up,_ I told the little voice. _You're just stupid._

I imagined the little voice crying and running away, and I grinned.

I am so weird.

"Okay, I fixed it!" Freddie was announcing as I snapped out of my weird moment of the day.

"Yeah, yeah. Go sit down so I can start the game!" I ordered to him, and he rolled his eyes but sat down. Mama is boss.

"Can we start with an easy one, first?" Freddie asked plaintively.

"Okay," I nodded, and chose one of the hardest songs on the game. But Freddie didn't know that.

I started the song and positioned myself accordingly, so I could see the screen and see Freddie mess up as well. Life is good, man. The music began and I started to dance effortlessly. I knew the beginning of the dance, but not all of it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Freddie dance helplessly, moving awkwardly and unnaturally with his arms. I laughed to myself.

Soon the dance got harder and I went out of control, dancing like a maniac. I was pretty much doing my own thing, now, but it was so much fun!

Suddenly my left hand hit something, and I heard a thud as something fell. Oops!

I turned around to see a lamp on the ground, the light bulb shattered.

"Freddie!" I shouted. "Look what you did!"

His face paled as he shouted back, "I didn't do anything! Stop trying to pin stuff on me!"

"You were taking up too much room so I was too close to the lamp!" I yelled, a grin about to appear on my face. I love arguing. I was even on the debate team (no laughing, I was awesome.) And I especially love arguing with Freddie.

"What? You were the one dancing all insane!" Freddie said angrily, and we each started to yell at each other.

"You can't blame me for what you did-"

"Maybe if you stayed in your personal bubble-"

"Preschoolers use the term 'personal bubble', stupid-"

"Did you just call me stupid?"

"So what if I did?"

And then, all of a sudden, Freddie and I burst into laughter, falling on the couch as giggles took over us. As soon as our laughing fit was over, I saw Brad and Carly, just staring at us.

"You guys' relationship is soo weird!" Carly stated with a half amused half disturbed look on her face. Brad just gave us funny looks.

I rolled my eyes at them, and Freddie said, "You have no idea."

I popped up from the couch and said, "Okay, let's keep playing!"

Everyone nodded, but when I played the song again, they all inched slowly away from me. Which was probably a good idea.

* * *

><p>CARLY POV<br>After playing more Just Dance, we started to get hungry. I had volunteered Sam and I to make dinner tonight, but I was regretting it. Making dinner is a lot of work! Maybe Sam needs to hire that Sonya chick again so she can cook for us.

"Hey Sam. Can you dump the pasta in the boiling water?" I asked. Sam was sitting at the counter, fiddling with her phone.

"Okay." She groaned and got up.

"So," I began.

"So." Sam mimicked me.

I rolled my eyes. "How do you like our little trip so far?" I asked her. I put my PearPhone in the dock and started to play a little music.

"It's good," Sam said.

I paused for a moment and pulled out the spaghetti sauce from the fridge. "How's Freddie?"

I looked at Sam, who paused in the middle of pouring the pasta into the pot. "Freddie's good," she said evasively.

"How good?"

Sam finished putting the pasta into the water and turned towards me. I had a grin on my face. I can tell Sam's been acting a little different. She is totally falling for Freddie.

And she doesn't even know it.

"Carls," Sam admonished me.

I put a totally innocent look on my face. "What?"

Sam grinned and said, "I hate you."

"Love you too, darling." I handed her a wooden spoon so she could stir the pasta. I then opened the can of sauce, hoping Sam will start talking. When the room is only filled with music, I give up and start to talk.

"Sam, you know how you were acting weirdly that night at the lock in?" I started, but Sam quickly butted in.

"Yeah, yeah, I was acting all nice and you wanted me to go for it and make a move and whatever, and then I got all mad at you and I went outside, and Freddie came out and I…kissed him and whatever," she said.

"You're acting like that now. You're different, Sam!" I informed her.

She looked up at me from the boiling pot of noodles, steam rising up into her face. "It's been five years, Carly. I've changed. Freddie's changed. It doesn't mean the world if I buy my own bag of popcorn or...stuff. I'm different, now!" Sam exclaimed, a little frustrated. She wielded her wooden spoon with a tight fist, and I probably should take it from her before she whacks someone.

I then told her, "You're acting different because you're with Freddie."

Sam looked at me for a moment before bursting into tears. She dropped the spoon and it fell to the floor with a clatter. Sam ran towards me and flung her arms around me.

Okay, I can't remember the last time Sam's had a breakdown. She usually has them in front of me, and they're pretty much just complaining and crying sessions for less than five minutes. Sam needs to let off her emotions somehow, right?

"I don't know what I'm feeling, Carls!" she blubbered. Tears were wetting my nice new blouse. Aw, man. "I don't think I like Freddie but then he's making me waffles and tacos and getting tickets to fun things and it makes me think that I like him, but maybe I only like the things he does and not actually him. And you and Spencer and Brad and Mrs. Benson and the whole fucking world wants us to get together, but I don't want to but sometimes I do, he sometimes looks so cute but sometimes he's a super nub and...and...and I hate him!" Sam ended with finality.

I just rubbed her back and mm-hmmed into her ear. Poor Sam. She's so conflicted. She wants to hate Freddie, and sometimes she does, but it sounds like - what's this? - she thinks he's cute.

Wow. Love is confusing.

Before I could say any more comforting things, Freddie walked in the door, saying, "Do you guys want any help, I-" He was cut off when he saw Sam lying broken in my arms.

I looked at him, shrugging, and Sam turned on him. I slapped my hand over Sam's mouth and gave Freddie a look to scram.

"Bye!" he said hurriedly, and walked out the kitchen. Sam was still screaming into my hand, but soon she lost steam and slumped to the ground.

I continued to stir the sauce, acting like Sam hadn't burst into a fiery ball of tears and anger. Sam never talks about her sudden outbursts, so I usually pretend they don't happen.

Sam had stopped crying but was still lying on the floor. She picked up the now dirty spoon and twirled it above her head. I stepped over her legs to check up on the spaghetti.

"I'm a mess, Carly," she admitted.

I opened the fridge to find the shredded cheese. "I know, but that's why we love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! It's a long one. I think this one is so much better than my last chapter. My last chapter was weakish…O well. Please review. OH! Just curious, but will you, my lovely readers, review and tell me how old you are? I'm quite curious.<strong>

**I'm 15, BTW.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! I feel awful about not posting sooner, but I was extremely busy. I had my French exchange student come, which was fun but super super super busy! And kinda awkward! But she left now, and I have all the time in the world to write! (Kind of...)**

**I've gotten a few complaints about the "language" I've been using. Just remember that this is rated T, and I want to have the characters seem older now. Thanks!**

**This is still Day 5!**

* * *

><p>CARLY POV<br>After a dinner of spaghetti and salad, we headed down to the edge of the lake. Freddie had wanted to show Sam the beach, so it was around seven when we walked off the boardwalk onto the cool sand.

"I love how the sand gets all cold when the sun goes down," I remarked as the sand got in my flip flops, the grains getting in between my toes. It felt delicious, and being here with my friends was absolutely wonderful: I had graduated college, and now I had my whole life ahead of me.

Sam had stupidly worn sneakers on our little excursion. "Why didn't you tell me we were going to the beach?" she whined.

"We did tell you," Brad pointed out.

"Yeah, but I didn't know I'd get sand in my shoes!"

"I know, isn't it crazy that the beach has sand in it?" Freddie said with a smirk. Sam socked him in the arm.

They haven't grown up, really. They still bicker and argue. Sam has gotten a little less violent, and Freddie's gotten a little more confident, but they're still little kids at heart.

Freddie rubbed his arm, but the look on his face told me that Sam's punch wasn't very strong. "Here, I can carry your shoes," he offered as Sam slipped her Converses off her feet.

I was about to protest. Freddie's been sacrificing himself every day for Sam's sake. I know he's trying to get her to like him, but it's getting ridiculous.

However, Sam declined. "No...uhh...I'll just put 'em here," she said, laying them by the fence near the entrance to the beach. Hmm...a compromise. Sam nor Freddie has to carry the shoes.

I cocked my eyebrow at her, and she stuck her tongue at me. Either Sam is trying to be nice, or she doesn't trust Freddie with her Converses. Pshh. Anyone would trust Freddie.

"Shall we walk along the beach?" I said in a formal English accent.

"Yes, we shall!" Sam replied in a English accent as well.

We walked along the beach in our bare feet, the lake water slowly coming in and out. The weak waves tickled at our feet as we walked in a comfortable silence. We marveled at the beauty of the lake, and how this was really the beginning of the rest of our lives.

The sun was starting to sink underneath the water. It turned the water a yellowy pinky orangey glow, and the edges of the sky became purple.

"Don't you just wish you didn't have to do anything? Just stare at the sky for forever?" I said dreamily.

"Would we be allowed to look down?" Freddie asked.

"Would we be able to go inside?" Brad asked.

"Would we be able to eat?" Sam asked.

I stuck my tongue out at them. "You know! Sometimes something is so beautiful you want to look at it forever."

I bent down to pick up a pebble, and when I looked up I saw Freddie staring at Sam. It was the most loving look I have ever seen; Freddie's eyes staring longingly at Sam, body still, mouth just slightly open. He was entranced by her. He wanted to look at her for forever.

Sam had stopped and was looking out into the water while Freddie just stared at her. I almost wanted to pause them both and take a picture, to show Sam what she is missing out on.

And then the moment was over, as Sam turned around and Freddie quickly jerked his head away from her. Brad cleared his throat.

Awkward.

"Well, let's keep walking!" I chirped a bit too enthusiastically. We started to walk again.

A few minutes later, Freddie said "Look!" and pointed to the horizon. We all turned in the sand and saw the sun about to set. The sky was a brilliant orange, yellow, and pink explosion.

"It's gorgeous!" Brad said.

I just stood there in awe. Sunsets are those sort of things that you could watch every day and still think it is beautiful.

"Wow," Sam said. And that pretty summed it all up.

I put my arm around Brad's and Sam's shoulders, and though I didn't look to my left, I have a feeling Sam put her arm around Freddie, too.

And then we just enjoyed the sunset.

* * *

><p>FREDDIE POV<br>"Anyone want ice cream?" Carly said when we got back home.

"Yes," Sam said immediately.

I chuckled and said, "With strawberries!"

I nodded. Brad's telephone then rang, and he left to answer it.

Sam looked towards Carly and said, "Are you having any?"

Carly looked like a deer caught in the headlights for some reason. "Uhh...yeah," she said slowly. "But I'll go...change first." She darted upstairs and I was left with Sam. I started to get the picture...

"Do you wanna cut the strawberries?" I suggested.

Sam nodded her head and began to hum something. Smiling, I opened the fridge to get the vanilla out. I watched Sam for a second and saw her cut her delicate finger with the sharp knife. I sucked in a breath, even though the cut was small and wasn't even inflicted on me.

"Fuck," she muttered, but went back to cutting the fruit.

I hesitantly walked up to her and took her hand, inspecting the injured finger. I felt her hand tense up and she made to pull away, but I held on tight. Her skin was soft and smooth and it gave me goose bumps. It's a miracle I haven't kissed Sam silly yet. Oh God...

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine!" Sam persisted and yanked her hand away. But I saw drops of blood on her finger.

"Stop." Sam looked up at me, a little surprised.

I sighed. Those freaking blue eyes. And that hair. Okay, Freddie. Calm down.

"Why are you so damn strong all the time?" I asked her a bit bluntly.

Sam sucked in her cheeks, which only accented her cheekbones more. "I...I grew up in a hard family. No parents who cared about me. I never cried or whatever. I guess I don't feel the need to show pain."

I nodded. Sam just got very deep all of a sudden. I can definitely relate with her. No big family.

Sam added, "Plus, you think it's sexy."

At this I laughed out loud. "Touché."

Carly came into the room as I said this. Seriously? Me and Sam were having a good conversation and all that good chiz! Although Carly looked like she had been waiting for a while to come down...

"Ice cream almost ready?" Carly asked as she walked up to Sam and popped a strawberry in her mouth. Sam whacked her hand away.

"C'mon, Shay! Wait for the ice cream!" Sam said.

"Like you've never eaten things before we've actually started a meal."

"There's no problem with taste testing!" Sam defended.

"Exactly! I was testing if the strawberries...had a proportional amount of seeds," Carly said with a chuckle. She got out the bowls while I took out the forks.

"Did you know strawberries are the only fruit that have their seeds on the outside?" I piped up.

I saw Sam roll her eyes. "That is such a nubby thing to say" she announced.

"I'm smart!" I said loudly. "I'm spreading my knowledge!"

"We really don't want any of your knowledge, thanks, Benson," Sam said, looking at me. "Your knowledge probably has germs on it. Well, your mother probably wouldn't allow it."

What? "That makes no sense," I said.

Sam grinned. "It makes sense to me!"

"Well, if you're going to say something, it better make sense to others!" I pointed out.

"Okay, okay. I'll try to be better at sharing my knowledge from now on," Sam said, sticking her tongue out.

"But-" I said when Carly interrupted me.

"Stop flirting you guys. I already finished dishing the ice cream!" she exclaimed as she sat at the table.

"We're not flirting," Sam said immediately. Damn. Really? It felt like it, Samantha. Hmm?

"It looked like flirting to me," Carly said matter-of-factly.

"It wasn't," Sam said firmly.

Carly sighed knowingly. "Okay, then stop arguing, you two."

"We weren't arguing!" I defended.

"Well what were you doing?" an exasperated Carly said.

"We were..." I started.

"Bantering," Sam suggested.

"Yeah, bantering," I confirmed. Although I'm pretty sure it was flirting. Mark my words.

"Bantering?" Carly said in a doubting tone.

"Yup."

Sam and I sat down with Carly and waited for Brad to come so we could eat. It was taking a while, and soon Sam had already had two bowls of ice cream.

"Who is Brad talking to?" Carly asked me as Sam shoveled dessert into her mouth.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

Sam reached for the ice cream carton again and this time Carly slapped her hand away. "Sam, you've had enough. You've eaten too much today!" Carly reprimanded her.

Sam gave her a look. "Do you know me?" she asked sarcastically as she reached for the ice cream scoop again.

"Sam!" Carly shrieked as she slapped Sam's hand away again. I winced. Carly is a loud screamer.

"Ehh! I need more! I eat when I'm stressed!" Sam complained.

Carly furrowed her eyebrows. "How are you stressed? You just graduated college and now you're on a fantastic vacation with your best friends. How on earth are you stressed?"

I watched Sam as she sucked in her cheeks. I could tell she was trying to communicate with Carly without me knowing. Ha, too bad. We're all friends here: no secrets.

Subtly Sam nodded her head towards me, but I still noticed it. I cause Sam stress? Really? What are we in, war? I am politely "courting her," not holding a knife to Sam's throat.

"Ugh!" Carly humphed. "You two are impossible."

"What's impossible?" Brad said as he came into the room.

"Trying to get a handful of pickles from a jar!" Sam exclaimed. "If you grab a handful of them, your fist is too big to get out of the jar!"

"There's actually a Greek myth about that," I informed them. "There's a god who has a greedy peasant-"

Sam groaned and interrupted me. "Do you have to be so nerdy?"

I wrinkled my nose at her. "I'm not nerdy. I'm intelligent."

"Right. Intelligent."

"Plus, you think it's sexy," I said, echoing her from before.

Sam just gave me a look, but I could tell she was about to smile. Haha! Score one for Freddie Benson! Carly was smiling next to me.

"You know, I have heard about that myth," Brad informed me as he took a bite of his ice cream.

"Thank you!" I said triumphantly. "See, Sam? I wasn't lying."

"I didn't say you were lying, I just said you were nerdy."

Sam is impossible.

Carly then pinged her spoon against her glass and stood up. "I would like to make an announcement: I'm going to bed."

"How interesting," I said.

"Nighty-night, Carls!" Sam sang. "Even though it's only eleven thirty."

"Oh my god, is it that time already? I better go sleep too," I said and stood up too.

"You guys are wimps," Sam scoffed at us.

Brad told her, "Freddie needs exactly nine hours of sleep every night. Don't disrespect!"

"Well I'm disrespecting then. Nine hours, Benson? I bet your mom has some song for that," Sam said.

"She does not!"

"Really?" Carly said unbelievingly.

"I hate you guys," I said miserably. See, my mom has all these songs and rhymes that are supposed to improve my life. They're all about sticky stuff and vegetables and standing straight. It's absolutely ridiculous, but most of them stuck with me. Unfortunately.

I groaned. "_If you don't get nine hours of sleep, in the morning you're sure to weep_."

Sam, Carly, and Brad started to crack up. Okay, okay, it's not that funny. That rhyme was not the best, I'll tell you that.

Carly finally calmed down from her laugh attack. "Okay, I'm going upstairs now. Coming, Sam?"

"Naw, I need me some ham before bed."

"Sure...Freddie? Coming up?"

"Yup," I replied, and started up the stairs. "Night, you two. Don't get too wild."

"Oh, you know us, Freddie. We're pretty crazy," Brad replied. Sam just waved with a handful of ham. Of course.

At the top of the stairs Carly confronted me. "Do you have a birthday present for Sam yet?" she asked me.

Birthday present...uh...Actually, I did get one for her! I remember now. I nodded at Carly.

"Good. What is it?"

"I'm not telling!"

"Freddie!"

"Nope. My lips are sealed," I said.

"Well, if it's half as good as those meatballs, then it'll be perfect," Carly confided to me.

"Wait. Did she really like those or something?" I asked. I think Sam liked them, but I didn't notice that she really really liked them.

"She didn't tell me anything but it seemed that night she was super happy," Carly said. "I don't know."

"Hmm. Well...I better go to bed."

"Night, Freddie."

"Night, Carls."

* * *

><p>BRAD POV<br>I finished up my ice cream and was washing my dishes in the sink when I asked Sam, "So? You falling in looove with Freddie yet?"

I've been told I grew a sharp tongue in college, and that's probably right. At least, I've gotten more outgoing and say things out loud more. I've gotten a little wittier, but nothing to rival Sam, though. She is a master of the sharp tongue.

I watched Sam look around in hope of a diversion. Curious.

"No...well...No," she said awkwardly.

"Really?" I said.

"Nope," she said, and shook her head quickly. She began to blush.

"Sam, Freddie is a great guy, and you know that. Please give him another chance!"

"I...I don't want what happened last time to happen again."

Okay, I don't exactly know what happened that made Sam and Freddie break up. I asked Carly once and even she doesn't know. Did they just drift apart, or did something happen suddenly?

"Okay..." I replied slowly. "Maybe you could just try-?"

Sam cut me off: "I don't want to get hurt again. Goodnight." Sam got up from the table and quickly walked upstairs.

I sighed. "You can't run away from your problems, Sam!" I called.

"I can try!" Sam called back.

I shook my head, turned off the light, and headed upstairs to go to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Please review! I have the next chapter all ready, so in a week or so I'll post it! Thank you, my lovely readers!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**New chapter! I know I promised this one a week ago, but I wanted to add some Carly and Brad into it. Anyway:**

**iPear Store? Genius. Brilliant. Amazing. The Seddie at the end…Oh man. I loved it.**

**Moooo****: Yes, I used to live in Chicago but then I moved. I still visit there every year, so I know it pretty well!**

**Zeviebadecabbietandreseddie****: You've got it! EVERYONE! I will now say this out loud: Carly likes Brad. Brad has a girlfriend (stated in the chapter before last) named Anna. Carly does not know this. So crazy things (and flirting) ensue in the next chapter! BTW I do ship Crad.**

**This is now Day 6!**

* * *

><p>BRAD POV<p>

The next morning Sam either forgot about our little argument or chose to ignore it. We lazed about the house in the morning, munching on cereal and watching TV. Carly was up earlier than all of us and had set to work cleaning the kitchen. She put the radio on and was scrubbing the counter as I walked in.

"You don't have to do this, you know. We can do it right before we leave," I told Carly.

She gave me a look. "I don't want this place to be a mess while I'm in it! I don't even want to think about you and Freddie's dorm - heaven forbid you let his mom come in and clean!"

I laughed and sat at the counter. "Nope. Freddie actually was a cleaning machine and cleaned the dorm every weekend." At this I furrowed my brows, and Carly laughed:

"You should have gotten him a girlfriend."

"Well, I didn't. But we're trying now, right?" I asked.

"Shoosh yeah we are!" Carly said happily, giving me a fist bump, giggling.

Sam came into the kitchen then. "Good morning," she mumbled. She opened the fridge sleepily and took out a carton of orange juice. She then opened the cap and was about to drink directly from the carton when Carly smacked her.

"Sam! I've told you a bajillion times, don't drink from the carton!" Carly scolded.

"And I've told you a squillion times that this conserves glasses!" Sam replied and held the carton up to her lips again.

"SAM!" Carly shrieked and grabbed the carton. "Here, go sit down and I'll make you breakfast," she told Sam as she pushed her towards the table.

"I just want some orange juice," Sam mumbled. She put her head down on the table.

"Oh. Well...okay," Cary said slowly. She handed Sam the glass of juice.

The glass of juice was drained, and Sam groaned. "I think I'll go back to bed. I'm still exhausted."

"Okay..." I said slowly.

Carly shared a worried look with me. "What happened with her last night?"

I shrugged. "I just was trying to convince her to go back to Freddie. Unsuccessfully."

"Well...okay. She probably didn't get a good night's sleep!" Carly said. "Want to go watch Celebrities Underwater?"

"Sure," I told her and we headed into the living room.

* * *

><p>FREDDIE POV<br>I was playing on my PearPad when Sam came down from her nap. She looked pale and tired, even more tired from when she went to bed.

"I don't feel so good..." she said quietly, and then she threw up right on the hardwood floor.

"Eww..." Carly said as she looked up from her book.

It looked like Sam was almost about to faint, so Carly jumped up and held her waist. I got up, too, the smell of the vomit was awful. Carly helped Sam to the bottom of the stairs, murmuring softly to her. My heart panged for Sam, who was having such a good day. Poor baby.

Carly paused at the base of the stairs, looking at Sam, then at the mess on the floor, wrinkling her nose.

"I got...it." I gestured to the floor disgusted, and Carly looked at me gratefully as she helped Sam up the stairs.

I found a bucket and mop and cleaned up Sam's throw up, about to throw up myself. Lucky Brad, somewhere far away calling his girlfriend.

I've heard that if you really love someone you would clean dog poop off their shoe for them, under any circumstance. And I guess this is the same thing, really.

I love Sam. I really, truly, do.

When I was finished Carly came rushing down the stairs, trying to be as soft as possible, which was a complete fail. She looked stressed.

"Freddie, I don't know what medicine to give Sam. I put her in bed and cleaned her up, but think she needs meds or something!" Carly exclaimed, almost hysterical.

I grabbed her arm. "Hey, hey, calm down. She probably just ate something bad." Carly took a deep breath. "I'll go help Sam, and you just watch some TV or something."

"Okay..." she said a bit reluctantly. She probably wants to help, too.

"Hey, I got it. Don't worry."

Carly smiled weakly. "Sorry. I just hate seeing sick people."

I awkwardly patted her on the back and ran upstairs. Sam was lying perfectly still underneath the covers of her and Carly's bed. I walked softly up to her. Her face was covered in a slight layer of sweat, and her eyes were tightly closed, like she was trying to stop pain.

I know a lot about medicine from college, but my mother totally prepared me for anything sickness-related. I went and got a washcloth wet, and before putting it on Sam, I laid my hand on her forehead. It was hot, not natural temperature, so I slowly placed the damp washcloth on her forehead.

Her eyes were still shut, and I saw a few tears trickle out at the corners. I sat down on the side of the bed, placed my hand on the side of her head, and with my thumb brushed away the tears.

Sam let out a strangled sigh, and her eyes stayed tightly closed. I kept stroking her cheek with my thumb.

She looked beautiful, despite the fact that she had just thrown up and her hair was a tangled mess. I reluctantly took my hand away from her cheek and got up to go find medicine.

Aunt Jill's medicine cabinet was almost a pharmacy. There was almost every type of cream, pill, or syrup. Jeez. I looked through the cabinet for a second and pulled out some syrup.

As I walked back to Sam's room, I thought, she probably just ate something bad. And she did eat a whole ton of food yesterday.

I got a spoon and poured out the specified dose of medicine on it.

"Sam," I whispered as quietly as I could. "You've got to sit up."

She groaned slightly, and I gently pulled her arm up, then held on to her lower back as she slowly sat up. I took the spoon and slowly put it in her mouth. I held her neck, which was super hot, burning almost, as she drank the medicine. I then lay her back down and covered her up with the blanket.

I placed the spoon on the nightstand. Sam sure is quieter and even more lazy when she's sick. And I'm one hell of a good doctor. Well, nurse.

I then sat down on the edge of her bed and carefully wiped her pink cheeks with the washcloth. She is really hot (temperature-wise, too...Haha...) She definitely has a fever.

I went to go tell Carly Sam was good for now. Carly looked really worried; I'm sure Sam just ate something bad.

When I got downstairs Carly immediately muted the TV and sat up. "Is she okay?" Carly asked anxiously.

I smiled. "Of course. She probably ate way too much yesterday."

Carly furrowed her brow. "Sam always eats a lot."

"Yeah, but she ate a crap load of food yesterday, more than normal," I pointed out.

"Sam never gets sick," Carly said persistently.

"Well, I gave her some medicine and she'll be fine by tonight." I sat down on the couch and motioned for Carly to sit down, too. "Too bad we can't go to Chinatown today."

"Well, we could, but I think Sam kinda wanted to go," Carls said.

I grinned. "If by 'kinda' you mean 'REALLY' wanted to go, then yes, I agree."

At that point Brad came inside from the back porch. He was really happy, and from the looks of it, probably just talked to his long-time girlfriend Anna. "So, what time are we leaving?" he asked,, glancing at the clock which told him it was around eleven.

"We can't," I told him, and he raised an eyebrow. "Sam just threw up and I'm pretty sure she's feeling awful," I explained.

Brad made a face. "Then do you guys want to go catch a movie? Pirates of the Caribbean 6 came out yesterday."

"Yes! I love Johnny Depp!" Carly popped off the couch and headed towards the door. "C'mon, Freddie!"

I shook my head. "No, I'm good. Those movies kinda suck after Keira Knightley quit."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Let's go, Brad."

Brad nodded and smiled. "See you around twoish, Fred."

I nodded and said, "Have fun!"

As soon as I heard the garage door close, I sprinted up to Sam. I had three hours to spend with her - alone. It felt delicious.

Before I actually entered her room, I peeked in at Sam. She lay on top of her covers now, and Carly had obviously put her in sweatpants and an old Penny Tee, as Sam wasn't wearing those this morning. Her hair was twisted and tangled, and her fresh clothes were already rumpled.

She looked like an angel.

I honestly wanted to just lean down and kiss her senseless, but that would be a bad idea because she's sick. And asleep.

I entered Sam's room and carefully took the washcloth that was still on her forehead. I re-wet it and replaced it back on her forehead.

Her room felt nice, all dark and cool because I had pulled the shades down.

Sam's lips opened and she said, "Water" in a croaky voice. It reminded me about the sixth Galaxy Wars movie where Ganbledore had the kid get him water except the kid was't able to because of the spell that- Stop, Freddie. Get Sam water.

I brought a glass over to her and helped her take a sip.

I think I heard her say, "Thank you," but I'm not sure. I pulled up a rocking chair next to Sam's bed as she fell asleep. She was laying on her side, facing me. Her cheeks were pink and flushed. I reached over to Sam, my thumb gently caressing her forehead and cheekbones.

This is the life, I said to myself. Although it would be more fun if Sam was actually awake.

* * *

><p>An hour later I was regretting not going to the movie with Brad and Carly, even though Keira Knightley was the only reason I really watched those movies. Sam was still sleeping peacefully, and I checked her forehead: it was significantly cooler.<p>

Man, it's some boring chiz watching people sleep. As I was thinking this, Sam's eyes fluttered open and she groaned.

"Hi, Princess," I whispered. I detected a faint smile on her lips.

"I feel like crap," she mumbled, and she turned over onto her stomach and put her face into the pillow.

"You're supposed to. You are supposed to feel like crap when you're sick," I told her softly.

Sam didn't say anything, but I didn't really expect her to. I tentatively reached over to her shoulder and rubbed it with my hand. She sighed appreciatively.

I wonder if this is what it would be like if we were married.

Okay, Benson, thinking too far ahead. Alright...

"Do you want me to give you a back rub?" I awkwardly asked her. But hey, whenever I throw up, afterwards a massage feels awesome.

Sam again didn't reply. I tentatively sat down beside her on her bed and took her shoulders with my hands. Sam was still burning up. I carefully massaged the back of her neck with my thumbs, and with my other fingers I kneaded into her shoulders. Underneath my hands I could feel Sam loosening up and relaxing.

I moved down a bit to rubbing her back. Sam's grey t-shirt hugged her body, and she looked sexy, even though she was sick and tired.

I moved my hands up to Sam's neck then, the skin smooth and hot. I bet if Sam wasn't sick she would kill me right now. But when we dated she let me brush her hair.

Anything's possible.

I went downstairs for a while to let Sam sleep a bit. TV and my laptop couldn't entertain me at all, so after an hour I went back upstairs to check up on Sam.

She was awake and was fiddling with the top blanket as I went into the room.

"Hi, Sammy," I said softly. What a mistake.

"Don't call me that," was the harsh reply.

"Sorry," I whispered quickly. I flicked on the light on the nightstand and the room was filled with a cheery glow. "Your hair looks like a tornado, by the way," I said snidely to her.

Even though she was sick, Sam gave me one of the best death glares I have ever seen. "This coming from the boy who said I was supposed to feel awful when I was sick," she said with her tongue out.

"Well, I suppose you want me to tell you that you look like a pretty princess or an angel, then?" I asked.

"No," she said, rolling her eyes. "You might make me barf again."

Inside, I told her, _You look pretty, Princess Puckett. No, you look beautiful. You look like an angel._But in reality I said, "I see the old Sam Puckett is back."

"Yeah, my head doesn't feel like a bitch anymore. Get me some water?" Sam asked.

I handed her a glass and asked, "So you feel better already? That's impressive."

"Well, we Pucketts never get sick. And when we do, we get over it in a couple of hours," she replied matter of factly. She stared up at the ceiling as she said this. I nodded.

"In fact, I'm bored. Let's go downstairs," Sam announced. She pulled back her covers and stood up. Immediately her face became red and her eyes went around in circles. I jumped up and held her arm.

"Sam, you can't be totally better yet. Wait a while more. And drink more water," I advised.

"Fine," she said, still sounding dizzy. "Can you get me my laptop, then?"

I ran downstairs, got Sam's computer, and sprinted back up. "Here you are, my lady."

"Thanks."

I stood there awkwardly, wondering if I should stay with Sam or if she wanted me to scram. I hoped with all my heart that she would let me stay with her.

"Well, go do whatever Freddies do. Mama needs rest."

Damn. "Okay," I said grudgingly. I felt rejected. Which I was.

On the way out the door Sam called to me: "Benson." It was more a command, not a request.

"Yeah?"

"Just...You can stay," Sam said, and went back to her laptop. YES!

An hour or so later, Sam fell asleep again. Ha. She WAS tired.

* * *

><p>CARLY POV<br>The drive to the movie theater was nice. Quiet, but nice. Brad didn't get lost or anything, like half of my dates in college did.

We parked in a garage and headed into the movie theater.

"I can buy tickets," Brad offered. "My granny sent in a huge check to me from her fudge business."

"Are you sure?" I asked reluctantly. "Well, thanks!"

Brad smiled. "And do you want any popcorn?" he asked.

I shook my head. Call me crazy, but I was crushing on Brad. I was like a little 8th grader again. Brad was making me have butterflies in my stomach and that feeling that makes you want to talk to one person all day. It was silly, but maybe the idea of Sam and Freddie in love was making me hungry for a boyfriend.

I've had multiple boyfriends during college, but none of the lasted more than a month. I guess I'm just like Spencer - I can never hold on to anyone for very long. Or maybe I let them slip through my fingers. Maybe I just haven't found the right person.

I don't think that Brad has a girlfriend...I'm pretty sure. I should probably ask Freddie, but with this opportunity, I just can't pass up a chance to flirt with Brad.

I will, however, pass up a chance to get popcorn kernels stuck in my teeth. Food in your teeth in not pleasant, especially if you're planning on kissing someone.

Well, I wasn't planning on kissing Brad yet. Hell, if he makes a move I will, but I'll be cautious. I don't want to screw this trip up.

Although it is a problem Bead just bought my movie ticket, though. Don't treat it like a date yet, Carly, I told myself. Unless he makes a move...Shut up. Shut up, Carly. You have no idea if Brad's single. Just wait.

I ended up not really watching the movie at all: I was too aware of Brad sitting next to me, knee just slightly touching my thigh.

Okay, now I was acting like a little kid again.

But I love that feeling of liking someone new. It was exhilarating.

But the whole time Brad kept his eyes on the screen and hands on his lap. Hmm. I really need to get the deets from Freddie...

"Wasn't the best movie, was it?" Brad remarked on our way out of the theater.

"Uh..yeah! One too many, I guess," I replied. Truth is, almost every movie date I go on I never watch the film. I'm too obsessed with the boy next to me ti pay attention. Of course, this wasn't a date.

So?

"So, um, do you wanna get some ice cream before we head back?" I asked.

Brad shrugged. "Sure, if you think Freddie will be fine." He turned onto a smaller street, though still at the heart of the city.

I giggled. "I'm sure Freddie's fine being a servant to Sam." I imagined Sam ordering Freddie around, sitting on a tall throne decorated with gold and silver. Not too farfetched, really. Freddie is so helpful it almost looks like he's a slave.

"Chocolate in a cone, please," I asked the server as we entered a cute little ice cream shop. Plain chocolate does not get in your teeth, I'm proud to report. Brad and I got our orders and sat down in a little booth. Everything was so...cute in here!

"So, Miss Carly, how has your trip been so far?" Brad asked.

I mulled over the question. "Do you really want to know?" I asked him.

"Shoot."

"Well," I started. "It's been great seeing you guys for longer than a weekend, and I love being together. And it has been fun trying to get Sam and Freddie together, but its like...its like this whole trip is surrounding them two. You know what I mean?"

Brad nodded.

"It's like we only came to Chicago to get them to hook up. And yeah, we've been having fun, I just want to take a break from...Seddie. It feels exactly like when they were dating - I was left out or pulled in."

Brad ate a spoonful of peanut butter ice cream and looked me in the eye. I never noticed how deep they were. "Well, maybe we can hang out more together until...Seddie...sorts out their mess."

I grinned. It was nice to just talk honestly. It was also nice to have a semi-date with Brad, too. Or was it a date at all? Okay, Carly, stop overthinking.

I absentmindedly tapped my PearPhone. "Oh my god, we've been gone for almost four hours!"

Brad stood up. "We better head back, then."

I stood up, too. "There's no telling what Sam has done to Freddie by now - she's still mischievous when ill."

* * *

><p>FREDDIE POV<br>Me and Sam clacked away on our laptops after her little nap: I was playing the newest Galaxy Wars video game and Sam was doing god knows what. Probably looking at trampolines.

Sam seemed much better after her little nap. She was playing some music from her laptop and humming along.

Suddenly, Sam gasped and started to wriggle around in her bed, dropping her laptop to the ground. She scrambled down to the floor and stuck her face into the screen, babbling wildly.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Sam said quickly, repeating it over and over.

"What the hell?" I asked, alarmed. "What? What?"

"Look at this!" she exclaimed, shoving the laptop in my face.

I wrinkled my nose. "Okay, okay, chill!" I read the screen:

"Buy long haired hamsters and you'll never be lonely? WHAT?" I read.

Sam furrowed her eyebrows. "No...here!" Laptop in face again.

"Last minute concert tickets to the Cuddlefish concert at Millennium Park, Chicago, Illinois on sale now for half price!" I read. "Oh my god! That's your favorite band!"

"I know!" Sam shouted. "We gotta buy them now!"

"Sam, wait, we need to think this through!" I protested. "We'll need to find when the concert is, if Carly and Brad want to go, and find the best seats available…" I peered at Sam's laptop that she had snatched away from me, hoping she hadn't spent exuberant amounts of money right now.

Sam pulled my shirt so my face was inches from her. Inches from her lovely lips. A few more inches and I could kiss those lovely lips...

"We. are. getting. those. ticket," she growled into my face, and all thougts of kissing her poofed away. She let go of my shirt and I tumbled off the bed.

"Okay! Get those tickets!" I sad weakly. That girl could intimidate even when she was sick!

* * *

><p>As soon as I heard the garage open I went downstairs.<p>

Carly and Brad were talking animatedly at each other when I entered the room. Carls' eyes lit up when she saw me.

"How's Sam?" she asked me.

I shrugged. "I gave her a bit more medicine. She's totally recovered." Brad nodded. "How was the movie?" I asked them.

Brad made a face. "There have been way too many of those movies made."

Carly also grimaced. "Yeah, like five too many!"

I acted offended. "What about your beloved Johnny Depp?"

"Okay, he's still hot," she admitted. I grinned.

"CARLS!" Sam screamed as she sprinted down the stairs and towards us. Her hair was piled on her head in a messy bun and she was still in wrinkly pajamas.

Carly crooked her eyebrow. "What?" she asked suspiciously. "It's not those ham shaped band aids again, is it?"

Sam laughed a but maniacally. "No...I already have those. But look what I just bought!"

"Not another trampoline!" Cary whined. Brad gave me a confused look and I shrugged. Long story.

"Nope!" Sam said as she shoved her laptop into Carly's face, whose eyes grew wider as she read.

"Oh my god! You got Cuttlefish tickets!" Carly screamed. Both Brad and I winced.

Sam smirked. "I got all the deets. 8 o clock, tomorrow, Millennium Park. And we're allllll going!"

"You bought tickets for all of us?" I asked incredulously. That was so kind!

"Nope!" Sam shook her head. "YOU bought tickets for all of us!" Out of the waste band of her pajamas she pulled out my own wallet.

"Sam! Aw man!" I protested. Still, it was amazing that we got to go to an actual Cuttlefish concert.

"Hey, we'll pay you back," Sam said nonchalantly.

"Can I get that in writing?" I asked coldly, but I was trying not to smile. We were going to a concert!

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I hope I didn't make any mistakes…I was too lazy to read over it so I just corrected most of the spelling errors my computer pointed out. I use too much slang and bad grammar, so Spell Check is not an option…See what I do for my readers? Anyway, please review!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow I feel awful that this is so late. Thanks for all the reviews, though! This is the end of day 6 and the beginning of day 7. For all of you who read my iGo to DC story, that will also be updated by today (hopefully).**

* * *

><p>SAM POV<br>I still felt a bit head achy, so the rest of the night we all lazed around. Brad actually made some really good soup for dinner.

"Did your grandmother teach you how to make this, too?" Cary asked him as he dished out bowls for each of us. He nodded. I was still in my pajamas that Carly had put me in, but Carly was in skinny jeans and a flowy tank top, Brad in a black polo and jeans, and Freddie in sweatpants and a t-shirt. I was kinda surprised, because I'd never really seen him in anything besides a layered collared shirts that were almost always plaid. I was also surprised to be a little turned on by the fact that Freddie was wearing sweatpants.

What?

I honestly don't know what happened, but in a matter of days, Fredward Benson has managed to...something.

I guess I am a little attracted to him.

_Why hasn't this happened before? _I wondered as I took a gulp of my soup. It's not like I haven't seen Freddie before, for a short weekend or something.

There you go. It's been longer than a weekend.

I don't know how to deal with this now.

I like Freddie?

_Again?_

I glanced over at him, and he was sitting on the flow cross-legged and typing away at his laptop like a little nerd. His hair was perfectly combed, like normal, but he had a bit of stubble on his jaw.

Good Lord.

"You guys want to watch a movie or something?" I said abruptly. Everyone else nodded. I jumped up, ignoring the slight dizziness, and peeked through Freddie's aunt's DVD collection.

"Jeez. There are some actually good movies in here," I commented.

"Does she have The Notebook?" Carly asked excitedly. I looked her with a "_really?_" expression on my face.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Okay, no Notebook."

I pulled out one of my all-time favorite movies: Psycho. Carly's face fell. I know she hates most scary movies, but she has to get used to them sometime, right? Freddie had an iffy look on his face.

"Raise your hand if you wanna watch Psycho!" I said cheerily. Mine and Brad's hand shot straight up, and Freddie rolled his eyes and put his up too. Good. Carly looked reluctantly around and pit her hand up, too. Probably just to show off or agree with Brad. I know she likes Brad.

"Good," I announced. "We were going to watch it anyway." I popped in the DVD and sat back to watch.

I had seen the movie so many times I knew what was going to happen, so I wasn't surprised when I fell asleep halfway through. What did surprise me was Carly's scream that woke me up half an hour later.

"HOLY CHIZ!" I screamed as my body shot straight up. The entire couch shifted, throwing all of us off balance. "Carly!"

"S-s-sorry, he just-" Carly screamed again and bolted from the room. Brad chuckled, but Freddie was looking at me worriedly. "You alright, Sam?" He reached out to rub my arm. After a second, I jerked away.

"I'm okay!"

"Alright, alright!" Freddie backed away, hands in the air.

By that time, Brad had flicked the lights on and the movie had lost its interest.

"I think I'll go to bed," I said. I wasn't really sleepy, I just needed to process some of my thoughts.

"I guess I will too," Freddie said.

"Stop copying me!" I said hotly.

"I'm not copying you! You just have a good idea!" he defended.

"Good night then," Brad interrupted us. He winked then went into the kitchen.

"Yes. Good night," I said haughtily to Benson.

"Good night, Princess Puckett."

I rolled my eyes and went up to bed, feeling Freddie at my heels, but not turning back.

* * *

><p>BRAD POV<br>As I walked into the kitchen, I saw Carly slumped on the bench at the table, playing with the salt and pepper shakers.

I slid onto the bench and put my arm around her shoulders. "Hey, you okay?"

Carly sighed loudly and brushed her hair away. "Why the hell does Sam make me watch horror movies? Every single time I freak out and never see the end."

I honestly have no idea why. "Maybe she...wants you to try new things," I said lamely. I squeezed her shoulders and got up from the table.

"Sure..." Carly said doubtfully.

I smiled.

"I guess I'll head upstairs, too. I was thinking we could go early to Millennium Park, walk around, and go to the concert that night," I said.

Carly nodded. "Sounds good!" She grinned at me.

"Great. Night." As I walked out of the kitchen, Carly piped up, saying, "Brad?"

I turned around and saw Carly's eyes were bigger and...hopeful?

"Yeah?"

She then shook her had a little bit. "Never...never mind."

Um…okay. What's up with Carly?

* * *

><p>FREDDIE POV<br>The next morning I felt oddly energetic. Sam said that she felt much better this morning, so we piled into the car and drove to Millennium Park.

We found that the Cuddlefish concert was being held that night at around 8. Everyone was excited, especially Sam and Carly.

Them jabbering about Cuddlefish gave me a chance to look at Millennium Park. I'd been here before, but every time I come it's always fun to look at new things. There is a really long metal bridge, gardens and fountains, paths, little vendors, and a stage with some chairs but mostly a huge grass seating area. There were a bunch of sculptures and art, too. The park combined modern things like metal with natural things like water and plants. It really worked.

"What first?" I asked. There were so many options; I could have stayed here for days straight.

"Whatever the hell we want," Sam replied.

"We are free men!" Brad said happily.

"And women!" Carly added.

"You know what I mean."

"Guys? How about we walk on the bridge first?" I suggested. The others nodded.

The metal bridge only went over pathways, not water. It was made of a shiny chrome and wood and it was impossibly curvy.

We walked around a bit more after that. There was a bunch of statues: they were all curvy balls of metal in blues, yellows, and reds.

"Does someone want to come with me to get a bottle of juice?" Carly asked as we wandered around the sculptures.

"I'll go," Brad offered. "I need something to drink, too."

Carly looked at me and Sam. "Coming?"

I was going to nod, but Sam shook her head. "I'm trying to eat less today," she said.

All of our mouths dropped.

"Well that's something I've never heard come out of your mouth," I remarked. Sam slapped me on the shoulder. Ha. Carly was scrutinizing Sam like she had just gotten a tattoo, and she was trying to figure out what it was.

"It's because of yesterday, right?" Carly asked.

Sam scuffed her foot on the sidewalk. "Well, no. Well, I ate too much the day before yesterday. Which was probably why is hurled yesterday. So I'm giving my tummy a break today."

Carly nodded and smiled. "I'm glad you learned from that experience. You are growing up!" Carly gushed.

Sam grinned. "Can it, Shay. I just prefer not barfing very often."

Carly beckoned to Brad and said, "Ready?" To me and Sam, she said, "I'll meet you..." Carls glanced at her watch. "I'll call you when Brad and I get our stuff. It might be a while...Brad...wanted to...to show me something."

Sam and I nodded and Carly smiled. When she and Brad headed away from us, we both rolled our eyes.

"She's totally lying," Sam stated.

"Duh. It's because she want to get us together."

"I don't need your sass, Benson."

"I'm not giving you sass, I'm giving you the truth!" I said coyly.

Sam grinned and ran her hand through her curls. "Right. Here...let's walk."

We walked by the sculptures and into a garden. Bright flowers and beautiful plants were crowded by the pathways, but above were big trees. Not a forest, but in Chicago it was practically the wilderness.

"So..." I said awkwardly. Cool. Great conversation starter, Freddie.

"Sooo," Sam mimicked me.

Before I could reprimand her, she grabbed my shoulder and pointed up. "Holy chiz! Look!"

I squinted and looked upwards. The sun was warm and bright, but not fully in my eyes. I could see a bee's nest on a low branch of a tree. "It's a bee's nest..." I said slowly.

"I know," Sam calmly said. She jumped over the flowers onto the plain grass so she could get a closer look. "I'm going to knock it down so we can try some real honey!" Sam said enthusiastically.

"I think you need to clean the honey before you eat it," I replied uncertainly. "Plus, bees get angry. Very angry."

"Don't get your antibacterial underpants in a twist. I'll just knock it down with this rock. No biggie." Sam held a smooth, large rock in her palm, testing its weight.

"Sam, I'm pretty sure-"

But she had already thrown the rock. Of course, since she was Sam Puckett, she hit the branch directly, causing it to fall to the ground and burst open in a cloud of dark, angry bees.

Sam screamed. I screamed louder. And higher.

I quickly grabbed her hand and ran the fastest I have ever gone in my life. Seriously, it probably could have been a record 500 yard sprint.

Anyway, here's me and Sam running for our lives through the gardens and pathways of Millennium Park. Strangely enough, I hadn't gotten stung yet. Knock on wood.

OUCH! Speak of the devil (the bee devil, that is) I just got stung on my arm. Ow ow ow...still I sprinted through the park, desperate not to be chased by angry bees anymore.

Finally we came to the Fountain of Faces, and Sam and I collapsed on a bench.

"Did... did you get stung?" I asked, panting.

Sam shook her head.

"Did you?" she asked me.

"YES. Thanks to you," I replied as I gasped for air. Then, "I hate you so much."

"I just wanted to get some honey!" Sam defended. And suddenly we're on the ground laughing, depleting our breath even further as laughter w\racked our body. The pain in my arm was dulled a bit by the fact that I had fun and a few laughs with Sam even if she was doing something destructive (like knocking down a bee nest.)

Wait...

I sat up on the ground, leaning against a bench. "Sam?"

Sam struggled to sit up: she was still laughing. "Hahaha...what?"

"Do you remember your birthday party, like, eight years ago? Where everyone told you that you were so tough?"

"And then I started going out with Pete and had to be all gross and girly?" Sam asked.

I nodded at her. "And you couldn't really be yourself with Pete? You had to wear skirts and eat less and not knock down bee's nest?" I emphasized that last part.

Sam narrowed her eyes at me. "Well...well...yeah?...So?" She seemed lost for words.

I leaned back even more, and lazily grinned. "You obviously don't care about how I see you."

"I never care about anything you do," Sam interjected after a second of pause.

"You feel comfortable around me!" I sad gleefully. This was new news to me; I hadn't thought at all about this before.

"I...Well...I..." Sam again couldn't find her words.

I had a grinned wrapped around my face. "Haha! You know you can be yourself around me. Guess why?" I pushed her shoulder.

"Why?" Sam asked exasperatedly.

"Because you know that I accept you however insane and demented you are!" I exclaimed.

Sam looked at me, but her eyes faltered. When our eyes met again, Sam said, "If you're trying to dish out compliments, that was a pretty weak one."

I couldn't stop smiling. I don't even know why. Just the fact that I loved Sam whatever way she was and she was comfortable with me, was exhilarating. Damn, I feel good.

"Well, Princess, if you're trying to dish out insults, you're failing too," I replied with a smirk on my face.

Sam rolled her eyes. But she had an amused smile on her face. And a dark blush on her cheeks. "C'mon, let's find Carly," she said. She tugged on my shirt sleeve.

"No! I'm super hot now. Let's go in the fountain," I suggested.

The Fountain of Faces (I don't know the real name; that was just Brad's and my nickname for it) was a very cool piece of art. There were two towers, with screens facing each other. Water flowed from the top of the towers and over the sides, even on the screen. On these screens were random gigantic faces. These faces blinked slowly and smiled, and every five minutes would make an 'O' shape with their mouth. When the faces made that face, water would come spurting out the place their mouth was.

People always ran around in the puddles, and every few minutes everyone crowded in on a specific spot in order to be sprayed. In this warm weather, a little cool down would be nice!

"I don't wanna get wet!" Sam protested. What? Already her hair was getting messy and she looked a bit sweaty. She looked amazing, though. I don't know how she does it.

"Come on, Sam!" I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the fountain.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, lovelies! x<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow, I feel awful that this is so late, and I was going to update a day after I updated my other story iGo to DC, except it only got 1 review and I was really angry. Anyway, I have a feeling that you guys will like this chapter. And just as a reminder, Sam and Freddie got chased by bees and are at the fountain now, and Carly lied for her and Brad so that they could leave Seddie alone.**

* * *

><p>CARLY POV<br>So I WAS thirsty, but I also wanted to give Sam and Freddie a chance to be alone. Brad sensed this, probably because I was so obvious...oops.

"So, what was I going to show you, huh?" Brad asked as we got a distance away from Seddie.

I laughed and flipped my hair. "Yeah, I know I'm fantastic at lying...I should have Sam teach me."

Brad looked at me as he ran his hand through his light brown hair. Wow that was sexy...

"What?" I said after I realized Brad had said something.

He laughed. "I said, do you think anything's going to happen between Sam and Freddie? I mean, Sam is so stubborn, I don't think she's going to give up soon."

I smiled, but shook my head. "You haven't known Sam for as long as I have...and, well...Sam isn't always as strong as she comes off to be. Especially when it comes to Freddie. Sam can't really go against her feelings for him for long."

The two of us got in line at a little cart that sold drinks and chips. "So you think Sam does have feelings for Freddie?" Brad asked.

"Definitely," I nodded.

Brad nodded and bought us both sodas. Aw. How cute. It looked like he was going to go back to where Freddie and Sam were, but I took hold of his shoulder.

"Wait! We can't go back there just yet," I informed him.

"Oh yeah...we have to wait for them to 'get it on'" Brad said, wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed, keeping my hand on his shoulder, but he went to go sit down on a bench. I followed him, a bit discouraged he hasn't caught on to my flirting. I haven't been straight on flirting, but to me it seems pretty obvious...I don't know. Why do boys have to be so oblivious sometimes?

We talked a bit and drank a bit before getting bored.

"Well, I CAN show you the stage where Cuddlefish is playing tonight," Brad said as he stood up. I nodded and followed him.

It wasn't long till Brad and I showed up on a walkway that circled around a massive grass lawn. In front of the lawn was a covered stage, with a roof of twisted metal...things. There were some stadium seats in front of the stage.

"Very cool!" I said excitedly. "I can't wait till the concert!"

Brad grinned. "Me, either."

* * *

><p>FREDDIE POV<br>I kicked off my shoes, and Sam reluctantly did the same. I then dragged her into the puddles and headed towards one of the towers.

We were marveling the great weather and huge towers when suddenly water came raining down on me and Sam. She shrieked and tried to step away but I grabbed her hand and kept her in the spray. I chuckled as she tried to pull away, but gave up and joined me in laughing happily.

The cool fall of water was soothing on my bee sting and cold enough to make me less hot. The best part was holding Sam's hand, though.

After a minute the rain of water stopped. Sam and I were soaked. We were gasping for air, and laughing raucously.

"Damn you, Benson," Sam said as she wrung out her hair.

"I should probably run now, right?" I said a little nervously.

"Yeah, you should," Sam remarked slowly as she got an evil glint in her eye. I grabbed my shoes and was prepared to sprint yet again when I bumped into a skinny brunette.

"Freddie!" Carly yelled at me.

"Sorry! It's just...just...Sam was going to chase me!"

"Ugh!" Carly groaned as she threw her hands up. "You guys are such little kids."

Brad walked up behind Carly, carrying a bottle of soda. "Why are you guys all wet?" he asked.

"Fredbumps here dragged me in." Sam shot me a look and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>SAM POV<br>We all decided to splash through the puddles of the fountain as we headed up to see the Big Bean.

I'd never seen the Big Bean before, but Freddie was telling me all about it on the ride here. It was apparently this huge metal jellybean. Yeah, it doesn't sound so great to me either.

We were walking up to this fantastical shiny candy when Freddie took my hand, running and dragging me to the sculpture.

"Freddie!" I reprimanded a little breathlessly as his warm hand enclosed over mine. Still, he kept holding on, and together we raced to the Bean.

Once we got up to it, it _was_pretty impressive. It wasn't just metal; it was a shiny bean thing that reflected everyone oddly, like in a fancy fun house.

"Wow..." I said, still breathless. Freddie was still holding my hand.

I heard Carly and Brad come up to me and Freddie a minute later.

"Oh my god! This is so cool!" Carly exclaimed. We all nodded as we stared at the giant bean.

"C'mere," Freddie told me, and led me underneath the Big Bean. The mirror reflection was even more interesting and twisted. I just looked and looked, because the metal reflected everything oddly, making me look at things differently.

Freddie and I were in the middle, underneath the bean. Others were walking around us, but me and Freddie were in the middle alone.

Freddie was still holding my hand.

Freddie.

I...I don't even know when it comes to Freddie.

I like him. Again?

Yes, I like him again.

Me, Sam Puckett, likes Fredward Benson.

And then, as Freddie turned his head away from above and looked at me, I kissed him.

And then he was kissing me back, and it was better than just holding hands, it was better than ham. And his hands came up around my waist and my hands were on his shoulders and even though we were still soaking wet

It just felt so right.

As we pulled apart, people were clapping and whistling. Freddie had the biggest smile on his face, and a feeling of complete euphoria bubbled up inside me. Freddie still had his hands on my waist.

"I've missed that," I whispered to him, feeling slightly silly and girly.

"I missed that so much," Freddie told me, his dark brown eyes big. And then he leaned down and kissed me again. His lips felt so familiar, and it was a complete phenomenon to me why I didn't give in to my feelings earlier.

I stepped back after a moment, almost panting, heart beating fast. I look behind me, at Carly and Brad, and they both had little proud grins on their faces. Carly winked at me, and Brad waved us on. So I took Freddie's hand and dragged him away from the Bean.

* * *

><p>BRAD POV<br>As I watched Freddie and Sam run off like at the end of a fairytale, I whispered, "Finally!" to Carly.

Carly was still staring after the two, grinning. When they turned around a corner, she turned to me and gave me a tight hug. I guess she was really really excited about Sam and Freddie kissing. I can tell Carly's been waiting a long time for her two best friends to get together again. Not just this week, either.

"You've been waiting for this for a long time, huh?" I said as I looked down at Carly. She was still loosely holding on to my waist. Okay...

Carly giggled. "I've been waiting for this for forever!" she said, a almost maniacal look of happiness in her eye.

I nodded, grinning. It was great to see Freddie kiss the girl of his dreams. I wish me and my girlfriend had this much time together.

"I'm a bit jealous, though. Here's their fairy-tale happy ending, and now I'm...alone," Carly confessed, and looked right at me.

Is Carly trying to flirt with me? Doesn't she know I have my girlfriend?

Maybe she doesn't...oops.

I avoided Carly's eye contact and pretended I was looking for something as I said, "Yeah...well, you'll find someone soon."

Thank God when I looked back at Carly she wasn't staring at me like a puppy dog anymore.

I'm not very good with girls...there's something about Anna that makes me more comfortable around her. With girls that I don't think about any more than just friends, I really can't talk to them about...about stuff like that. Maybe I'll have Freddie talk to Carly.

* * *

><p>FREDDIE POV<br>Sam and I ran away from the others, me a little lightheaded from the mind-blowing kiss I had just gotten and the one I had given.

But mostly I felt a relieved feeling in the pit of my stomach; it was a sense of finality. Like this was the beginning to the rest of my life.

Soon the two of us stopped, near the tree that held the stupid bee hive.

Sam looked at me, her eyes big like she was expecting me to say something. We were still holding hands, but that didn't give me any courage to say...stuff. What the hell was I supposed to tell Sam? _What took you so long? You're still a good kisser?_

Finally Sam's face broke into a grin and she said, "I guess the Big Bean is pretty cool."

That set me off laughing and the day just felt perfect. Sam and I lay down in the grass, facing each other.

I was still feeling breathless as I stared at Sam's pretty face. Her blonde curls were splayed everywhere. I could finally look at Sam without her slapping me or me feeling weird.

"So tell me," I said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"When?"

Sam furrowed her eyebrows. "What?" she asked, laughing.

I rolled my eyes. "When did you start to like me again?"

Then Sam blushed and I grinned. It's always interesting to talk about this stuff to her.

"Mmm...I don't know," she said somewhat evasively.

"Right."

"Fine!" Sam propped her head on her arm. "The morning we went to Navy Pier."

I thought about that. "So that's why you were acting all weird and crazy."

Sam smirked. "Don't I always? And stop dissecting my actions; it makes me feel like a test subject."

I stuck my tongue out at her. She stuck her own out at me. She then leaned over and kissed me full on the mouth.

Her lips were soft and a bit warm, but the best part was her surprise kiss. I always always always love when she does that. It reminds me of our first legit kiss at the lock-in.

I guess I was smiling when I pulled away from Sam. "What's so funny?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

Sam pulled her phone out of her pocket and clicked the front button. "Oh my god it's almost six. We need to go." She stood up.

"What? What's happening?" I asked, a bit concerned.

"It's almost time for dinner! We need to find Carls and Brad. C'mon." She bent down and grabbed my hand, pulling me up from the ground.

"Of course..." I mumbled as we almost-sprinted across the lawn. When we didn't see our other friends, Sam pulled out her PearPhone once again and called Carly.

"Hi, where are you guys? ... Good. ... Shut up, Shay. ... Kay, we'll meet you there." Sam then said to me, "They're waiting for us for dinner. C'mon!"

We walked quickly and found a bench with Brad and Carly on it. Sam and I were holding hands, but I dropped her hand as we approached our friends. Brad snickered.

"Shut up," I said, socking him in the arm. I looked over at Carly and Sam. Carly was talking quickly to her with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, I know me and Frednubs are together, stop fangirling!" Sam told Carly and Brad.

They just laughed. So me and Sam pulled them up and towards the nearest pizza place.

After a while of pulling Carly and Brad, Sam yelled, "C'mon, guys! The quicker we get out food, the quicker we can see Cuddlefish!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay Seddie! But Carly and Brad are so awkward, it makes me feel stupid when I write them. Hmm…REVIEW PLEASE! I'll update faster if I get reviews.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay so I feel awful that this is so late! I'm sorry! But I did go to Chicago and refreshed my memory of all the touristy stuff. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**This is day 7 and the beginning of day 8!**

* * *

><p>SAM POV<br>Thankfully, we got two pizzas quick and headed to the arena. I was almost jumping out of my shoes. The whole thing was super exciting...Cuddlefish...Freddie.

I did not just say that.

Well, yes I did. I am happy I kissed Freddie. Because let me tell you, it was a long time coming. But I really don't want to obsess over it, and I really don't want Carly and Brad to obsess over it. I'm actually a bit regretful of making such s big deal about the whole me-and-Freddie thing. So now I want our little group to stay like we were before, before this trip. Except now, Freddie and I are dating. Again.

I can't even wrap my mind around it. I've met this kid when he was 12. He was a shrimpy little loser, a total nerd, and was easily -_so easily_- offended.

Now, looks what's changed! He's still a total nerd, okay. But he isn't as shrimpy. He's taller than me. (But just barely.) And it's really really hard to legit offend him anymore. Not that I'd really recently tried to hurt him. We'll see. If he started freaking out that I kissed him Freddie's gonna get a fist to the mouth.

We finally arrived at the huge grass arena.

"Soo...blanket? Or seats?" Brad asked. He gestured up towards the stage. In front of it was about three hundred stadium seats, but it still allowed the people sitting on the grass to see the performers.

"I brought the blanket and I don't really want to carry it around, so let's sit on the grass," Freddie suggested.

I was carrying the two pizzas and the warm, garlicky steam was so enticing I could hardly stand it. I quickly tossed the pizza boxes onto the blanket after the boys spread it out and ripped open the pepperoni.

"Sam, that's our pizzas too!" Carly scolded as I grabbed two pieces - one in each hand.

"So?" I said cockily, licking both the slices.

"Ewww," Brad moaned. Despite being slightly disgusted by me, the others took their place around the pizza boxes.

"Sam, go one at a time!" Carly told me.

I shook my head, mouth full of warm bread, cheese, tomato sauce, and spicy pepperoni. "Carls, I have no restrictions when it comes to meat and pizza, especially when they're combined…" But I did toss my unbitten-slice back into the box.

"You licked that!" Brad told me. I shrugged.

Freddie looked at me. "Sam, I know we're close, but no one wants to share something you've licked." He grinned.

"Yeah no one knows where your mouth has been!" Brad supplied.

"Oh yes we do!" Carly interrupted. We all looked confusedly around. "On Freddie's lips!"

I instantly blushed, and without looking I knew Benson did too. I chucked my pizza crust at Carly. "Hey!"

Suddenly I heard a sound coming from the stage. "Oh my god, shut up Carly!" I almost jumped up from my seat.

"Testing, testing, this is Cuddddddlefish!" I heard faintly. Then again, but stronger.

Brad looked closely at the stage. "They're doing a sound check."

At this, me and Carly started to scream. Brad merely started, but in his surprise, Freddie jumped all the way up. Carly and I laughed.

"Will you guys keep the screaming to a minimum?" Freddie asked, a bit blown over. Me and Carls rolled our eyes. I snatched my pizza crust I had thrown at her began to gnaw at it nervously. Just think, this has been my favorite band since I was like, what? 13? And still at 22 I still love them.

This however, is only my second time seeing Cuddlefish live. The first time, I went with Tureen, which was an absolute disaster, considering she wouldn't shut up, and that I had taken her instead of Carly to the concert. I'm actually a bit surprised Carly still likes Cuddlefish; it was the concert I ditched her for. Whatever. Everyone knows Carly can't hold a grudge.

"Soo...who is Cuddlefish exactly?" Freddie asked. Carly and I both simultaneously rolled our eyes again. The two of us have been fans of the band for almost ten years and Freddie still doesn't know who they are?

"Freddie...remember? There are the two vocalists, a guy and a girl. The guy plays bass too. Then there's the guy who plays the drums. And then the guy who plays guitar!" Carly exasperatedly explained. I poked Freddie in the leg with my toe. It was meant to have a "duh, loser" message, but it came out more...needy. Gross.

Still, Freddie grabbed my bare foot and started to massage it. I sighed happily. Because I love foot rubs, of course. Not be because an insanely hot dude was massaging my foot. Of course not.

Carly was looking up, towards the stage, tapping here own foot excitedly. "I think it's incredible how the sound can travel all the way to the back and not deafen the people way up front."

"Well, the people in front of the stage definitely hear more, but due to the high frequency of the instruments, mainly the bass, we are able to hear quite a bit," Freddie told her.

"There's also speakers on the sides," I pointed out, more to Freddie than Carly. He rolled his eyes, but Carly just faintly nodded as she subtly stared at Brad. I don't really understand why she's holding back; usually when Carls sees a hot guy, she goes for it. Not with Brad.

Suddenly the lights around the stage illuminated and the lights around the stage and grass area dimmed. There was a flash of colored light, then the first chords of the song exploded from the speakers.

* * *

><p>FREDDIE POV<br>"That was awesome," Carly said breathlessly as we piled in the car after the concert. It was dark outside, but not really. In the city there is no darkness.

"Shut up, that was fucking incredible," Sam said. She also seemed blown away. The girls had both been exclaiming how fantastical Cuddlefish were. And yes, they were pretty great, just not my music style, really.

"I think you guys enjoyed that," Brad called over his shoulder. He and I were sitting in the front of my car (I was driving) and the girls were jabbering away in the back.

"I mean, the light show at the very end?"

"My favorite part was when Kendall hit that high note in 'Bridges'"

"Goosebumps, Carls. It gave me fucking goosebumps."

"I know, right? What the hell, can't I sing like that?"

I rolled my eyes at Brad. I probably won't ever understand. Brad grinned and pulled out his phone, as it was beeping.

Even though the concert wasn't the time of my life, the rest of the day was. I mean...damn! I kissed a pretty girl today! Scratch that, a pretty girl, who I've been chasing for forever kissed me. I think I deserve some award for that.

But really, I still had a tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach. I glanced back at Sam while the car stopped at red light. Her face was slightly flushed and her hair was a bit fluffy, like it was begging me to run my hands through it. Jeez!

"Green light, Freddie," Brad commented as I was still looking back at Sam. I quickly turned around and started to pay attention to the road. Thinking about Sam will probably get me in a car accident. I bet it.

We were almost home when Sam grabbed my shoulders from the backseat and stuck her head next to mine, and asserted, "How'd you like the concert, Fredward?"

In surprise, I swerved to the left, then to right, as I almost hit a parked car. Carly screamed.

"God dammit, Sam!" I bellowed.

"I think Carly's scream scared us more than your little swerving. And it's okay, Freddie, no one got hurt," Sam pointed out.

"I know, but..." I started. This wasn't an argument I could win.

"It's okay, Freddie," Carly assured him. Still, I wrinkled my nose. No one was even in danger of getting hurt, but my car would've gotten damaged.

Not that I would really complain about my crappy car getting wrecked.

Brad chuckled at me. I groaned as we pulled into Aunt Jill's driveway. The clock on the dashboard said it was already past midnight.

"I'm beat," Carly said, suddenly yawning as we walked into the house.

"Me too. I'm going to bed. Night ladies," Brad said.

"And Freddie. I am not a lady," I huffed at him.

"Joke. It was a joke, loser," Brad responded as he headed upstairs. Carly followed him.

Sam looked at me in the dim light. We had only turned on a few lamps. "Midnight snack?" she asked.

I grinned. "Icecream?"

Sam opened the fridge and poked her head in. "Will you make me a fried egg?"

"Can we speak in anything besides questions?" I asked.

Sam thought for a moment. "Noo...?"

I laughed. "Sure, I'll make you an egg. I though you always got cravings for sweet things late at night."

Sam sat down at the kitchen and shook her head. "No, I always crave spicy things when I wake up and then sweet things in the evening." Again, I laughed. Sam giggled.

It was sort of an out of the body experience. It was one AM and I had gotten up at seven or something. I was incredibly tired, but adrenalin was sort of keeping me awake. Awake to be with Sam.

"How come I'm the one always cooking?" I humped as I cracked an egg onto a sizzling pan. The egg immediately started to crack and pop as it hit the hot pan. Another egg was added to the first.

"I cooked spaghetti that one night," Sam replied. She was looking at me as I gave her an _oh really?_look over my shoulder. "Okay, so Carly made most of the spaghetti. I confess!" Sam proclaimed. "so I'll make breakfast tomorrow."

"You can cook?" I inquired.

"Please don't doubt me," Sam responded coyly. As the eggs sizzled on the pan, I scooted over to the table and sat down next to Sam. There was hardly any light in the house.

"Okay, I won't doubt you," I murmured, and went in for a kiss. It was long, but not long enough, as we had to pull away when we were out of breath.

Sam's eyes seemed deeper; a darker blue as she stared into my own eyes. "So maybe I will make breakfast tomorrow. Does omelets sound good?" she whispered.

"Perfect," I said, hardly breathing, as Sam leaned in closer. I closed my eyes, but her lips never met mine, because Sam instead whispered in my ear:

"The eggs are burning."

I groaned and jumped up from my seat, more disappointed that I didn't get another kiss, not because the eggs were being overcooked. Sure enough, I detected a faint burning smell by the oven.

Sam snickered. "I better tell your future wife that you burn food when you're distracted."

This was meant to be a joke, but instead it gave me a strange feeling; one of fleeting hope and being let down at the same time. I mean, sure, I had imagined Sam and I getting married once or twice, but...we're young. We have our whole lives in front of us. We're only 23, not old enough to settle down.

But I guess I've always seen Sam down at the end of the wedding aisle...but that's quite ridiculous. I shouldn't even be thinking about that right now.

I grinned weakly as I scraped the eggs into the trash. "Okay, eggs:1, Freddie:0. Round two!"

I soon made the eggs and shared them with Sam. A few minutes later, I yawned for like the seventh time and decided to go up to bed.

"Night, Sam," I told her at her doorway.

"Night Fredward."

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning, it felt cool and quiet in the house. Right outside my doorway, I saw Sam, and we both lunged for a morning kiss.<p>

"Morning, Princess," I said jokingly. She rolled her eyes, but then replied, "Good morning, nub."

"So word on the street says that you're making omelets for me this morning," I informed Sam as we walked down the stairs together.

"Well the rumors are true!" she told me mockingly. "And I guess I might as well make some for Carly and Brad too."

"Brilliant."

Downstairs, I saw Carly curled up on the couch watching TV lazily, but Brad was hunched over his computer, on the edge of his seat.

"Morning, Shay. Brad," Sam said through a yawn.

"Hello, lovebirds!" Carly sang. I rolled my eyes at her.

Soon Sam had cooked up some fantastic omelets for the rest of us, and then we headed to Chinatown.

* * *

><p>CARLY POV<br>Entering Chinatown felt like I was entering another country. The streets were super tight and the alleys dirty, but the apartments above had window boxes filled with bright flowers. The air was filled with smoke and fast talking and Chinese pastries.

"We look like such tourists," Sam said grumpily as we walked down the main street. We had told her that eating would have to wait until noon.

"Well, we are tourists," Brad pointed out. Sam was right, though. You could tell with our sunglasses and sneakers and cutoffs that we did not belong.

We walked slowly down the street, popping in a small, cramped stores filled with funny candy and jade figurines and trinkets.

"I feel like I should start a collection of something from here," Freddie said thoughtfully as we cruised the tiny aisles of stuff.

"How about a collection of candy?" Sam asked, poking Freddie's side. Aw.

"How about...no. Because you'd eat it all."

"So?"

The second store we went into was not filled with souvenirs, but was an Asian grocery store. And no offence or anything, but it smelled awful. There were tanks of fish and lobsters by the window (choose one for your dinner and cook it live, kids!) and strange vegetables in the frozen section. Sam saw some Chinese beef jerky and immediately bought it. Freddie, as academic as ever, tried to communicate in Chinese to the cash register clerk.

"Just because you took a semester of Chinese your sophomore year doesn't mean you're fluent, bro," Brad said good-naturedly, slapping Freddie on the back as we exited the store. The clerk had just shook his head when Freddie spoke to him.

Sam took a bite of her beef jerky and immediately spit it out. "Gross!" she exclaimed.

I took the package of the beef jerky and examined it. "Sam...that's not beef jerky. It's...cuttlefish."

"The band we just saw?" Brad asked, confused.

"No, not Cuddlefish. You know, cuttlefish...that fish that...lives. In the water," I tried to explain.

"Right." Brad laughed.

Sam repeatedly wiped her tongue on her sleeve. "That's wrong on so many levels. Can we get some other food now?"

Freddie checked his watch. "How about one more shop, then we can go for dim sum?" We all nodded.

This store especially intrigued all of us. It was a larger store and had more diverse stuff. I decided to buy a bunch of little gifts for Spencer. Some Asian gum, stickers, this dumb Hello Kitty keychain Freddie made me buy, weird candy, and a snow globe.

I noticed Brad had bought a little silver necklace with a jade pendant. My heartbeat quickened.

"Ooh, Brad! Who's that for?" I sang, sidling up to his at the cash register. He blushed. What? No. Is that for me? Oh my god.

"For someone special," Brad replied, still embarrassed a bit. He stuck out his tongue at me.

Fuck. Is it for me? No. Oh my god. Oh my god.

I ran over to where Sam was, but she didn't hear me call her name. She was staring at the little plastic tanks filled with an inch of water and a very small turtle.

She was mesmerized. Just watching the turtles try to climb up the sides of the tank was fascinating for Sam. She kneeled down in front of the display, her face inches from it.

"Uh, Sam?"

No response.

"Earth to Sam!"

Suddenly she bolted up. "Huh? What?"

"You really like those turtles, huh?" I asked, a bit obviously.

"Yes! I love them! Can I get one? Please, Carly?" Sam begged.

I giggled but was a bit confused. "I'm not your mother."

Sam stood up, quickly scanned the tanks, and chose one with a yellow top and announced, "So then I'm gonna buy this little guy."

Before Sam could go to the check out, I stopped her with my hands. "No, no! You can't buy a turtle Sam! You won't be able to bring it through airport security! And plus, you'll probably end up not remembering to feed it!"

"Oh, so now you become my mother," Sam moaned as she rolled her eyes. "I promise I'll remember to feed him! And we can sneak him through security or something!"

"Oh, right. It's not like airport securities are very high tech or anything."

"Carly!" Sam pleaded. "Look, he's so cute!" She stuck the plastic tank up to my face. I wrinkled my nose. I really don't like pets.

"Sam. No! You'll end up eating him!" I scolded her. She's such a child at times like these; it's infuriating, but amusing.

"I...I will not!"

I spotted Freddie browsing in the aisle over. "Freddie!" I called. "Please help me talk some sense into your girlfriend over here." Sam stuck her tongue out at me. As soon as Freddie glimpsed the turtle in Sam's hand, he just shook his head.

"But-" she protested weakly.

Freddie shook his head again.

Sam groaned. "Fine! Can we go eat now?"

Freddie kissed her on the cheek. "Sure, baby."

I just stood there. He could just shake his head and she would obey him? Really? _Really?_

Sometimes love is crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked that! Please review! (Maybe I'll give you guys a longer chapter if we get to 100 reviews!)<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**So I know you all are going to kill me because it's taken me months and months to update...and I'm sorry :( It's taken me forever to get inspiration for this, and with the little shows coming out I haven't been in the iCarly mood. So here is the next chapter! I hope it makes up for the huuge delay!**

**This is Day 8!**

* * *

><p>FREDDIE POV<br>Chinese food is seriously the best. No, really, it is fantastic. For lunch we decided to go to a bakery and then dim-sum for dinner. The bakery was crowded and smelled very sweet. There were millions of buns and pastries, and I told them what I knew about each piece.

"That one has ham and egg in it, and that white one has barbeque pork, and that one has red bean paste. I'm not a fan of that one. And those are these spongy cakey things, and these are sweet but have pork and vegetables in the middle," I explained.

"I want everything," Sam said, her forehead pressed against the display glass.

"Hey, we don't want you spoiling your appetite for dinner. It'll be even better!" I told Sam as I took her shoulders and pulled her up from leaning on the display case. Her forehead had a little pink imprint of the glass on it, and I kissed her temple, and then her forehead.

"Shut up Benson, I never spoil my appetite," she said, blushing and ducking away from me as I tried to go for another kiss. What is she doing? Argh.

Carly and Brad were peering at the pastries, so I told them to go ahead and start ordering when they were ready.

I pulled Sam aside. "Why don't you want to kiss me?" I asked, confused.

Again, pink roses appeared on Sam's cheeks. "Okay, I'll tell you," she groaned. "I don't want this...relationship...thing...to be like our last one."

"What?"

"Well, last time didn't work out, and we pissed our families and friends off, so we better do it right this time. You got me?" Sam informed me.

I was still confused. "I don't understand..." I admitted. Sam slapped my cheek.

"Sam!"

"Freddie! Look: I don't want as much PDA, and I want to solve our problems ourselves. And I want to focus on more than each other this trip. Because maybe...this could last longer than last time," Sam explained. Her voice got quieter and shyer at the end.

"Oh," I said dumbly.

"Yeah. I'm going to go order my food now."

As Sam walked away, a smile slowly spread across my face. Sam wants our relationship to last longer. She wants to make it better! Yes! Sam wants to be with me for - what? A long time? I hope so...and it does seem like it. I think both of us are going to make this work.

Carly tapped me on the shoulder and informed me that it was my turn to order. Soon we got all of our pastries and we went to go to the park to eat.

The park we went to eat lunch at was right by a river. There were picnic tables covered in awnings that looked like they should be on some emperor's house or something. There were also huge boulders around the paths of the park, and a playground was near the river, surrounded in a proud, black, ornate fence.

"How pretty!" Carly cooed. We sat down at a picnic table to eat; boys across from girls.

And it was a pretty park despite the fact that the river was kind of murky and littered. But the trees were really beautiful, along with the flowers lining the path and the detailed statues near the picnic tables.

Sam was chewing loudly on her pastries, and Brad smacked her hand. "Didn't they teach you in kindergarten to not chew with your mouth open?" he asked sarcastically.

"It's a vague memory."

"Well try to remember because it's a tad annoying, Miss Sam," Carly told her. Sam blew a raspberry at her and Brad.

"Holy shit!" Brad exclaimed after he took a bite out of a pastry. We all looked at him like he was insane.

"This is so good! Oh my god!" Brad said excitedly.

I peered over at his plate. "Which one did you eat?" I asked.

Brad held up a tiny bite of food. It had a bit of fried stuff and some beef. "Oh, that's a dinosaur egg!" I explained.

Sam literally did a spit take and Carly started to crack up. "That's a what?" Sam asked.

"They're these chewy, sticky buns with meat and vegetables inside. They aren't called dinosaur eggs in Chinese but I have no idea how to pronounce the word.," I informed her. She wrinkled her nose.

Brad was sitting in front of Sam and was also wrinkling his nose. "Shut up, they taste amazing. And thanks for getting sponge-cake all over my new jacket."

"No charge!"

Brad rolled his eyes. "Whatever. All I know now is that I really want another...dinosaur egg!"

Immediately Carly stuck her hand out, holding another dinosaur egg. "You can have mine, Brad! I'm not even hungry anyway."

"Thanks, Carls!" Brad said eagerly. He quickly took the pastry and wolfed it down.

Sam was looking at me oddly but I had no idea what she was trying to wordlessly tell me. Maybe nonverbal communication is something only women get a hang of; I suck at trying to understand what is happening without words.

Brad chowed down on his food, and soon enough we all sat back contentedly, everything gobbled up (why are you surprised? Sam's eating with us!)

"I wish I could ride a unicycle," Sam said all of a sudden.

Carly burst out laughing. "What?"

"I don't know, I was just thinking about that kid over there. He's doing tricks on his unicycle and it looks really cool."

Sure enough, outside the fence of the parking lot was a boy, around 13 years old, jumping and biking around on his unicycle. Like a clown. But not.

"Unicycles are like runts of the bicycle kingdom," Brad said.

I grinned. "No no no, TANDEM bikes are the best. We'll have to ride some during this trip! How does that sound?"

The others nodded, but Sam didn't say anything. She was obsessed with watching this kid. He was now on some steps, lightly bouncing up and down the stairs like a magician. Whoa.

"Hey, Samantha, I dare you to go ask that little kid if you can try," Carly told Sam. Brad whooped.

Sam just gave her best friend a look. "Really, we're all mature adults and we're daring each other?"

"Yes."

Sam shook her head, blond curls bouncing on her bright blue windbreaker, and set out to go get some lessons from the kid. Brad, Carly, and I stood up from the table and swept away our trash, and when we looked up, our friend was eagerly talking to the little boy.

Carly gave me a puzzled look. "I was joking!"

I just shook my head. Whenever Sam wants to do something, there is nothing that can stop her.

We watched as the little boy looked up at Sam with a funny expression on his face - intimidated, but almost amused at the adult who wanted to play with him.

After Sam talked to the kid for a while, he nodded and laughed. He bent down to tie his shoe, and Sam looked over at us and gave us a thumbs up.

"Why is she doing this," Carly muttered.

Brad grinned widely. "I don't know, but it's going to be a hell of a funny story for everyone else."

Carly pushed Brad playfully. "Dude! There are little children around. Don't use naughty language." She giggled.

"Yeah, Brad, you don't want to get a timeout from Miss Shay over here!" I said jokingly. Brad kicked me in the shin. I kicked him back. We were going to start out into an all kicking war when Carly shushed us.

"Hey, guys, stop it! Sam's getting on the unicycle!"

Brad and I struggled for a few more seconds but then abstained from our tussle. Sam was slowly but surely getting onto the bike. She sat down, feet on the ground, and struggled to stay balanced when she lifted up her legs to pedal. Sam only pedaled a foot or so before she tumbled over onto a patch of grass.

"Sam! Are you okay!?" I ran over to her, worried, but she slapped away my hand when I offered it to her.

"I can do this; I'm fine," she grunted. Sam got up, brushed off the back of her jeans, and sat on the unicycle again. The little boy looked at me with curious eyes.

I heard gravel crunching behind me, and I could tell Carly and Brad came to peer over my shoulder at the ever-stubborn Sam.

"Sa-am. Be careful. You're going to get hurt and we'll have to take you to the hospital and they might have to amputate and you might not make through the surgery alive," Carly bleated.

Brad gave short laugh. "That escalated quickly."

"I'm serious!" Carly said in a high pitched voice. She turned towards Brad. "She's going to get hurt and then she's going to suffer the rest of the trip."

"She'll be fine. Right, Sammy?" I turned towards my right, but the little kid and Sam were already teetering towards the park.

"Crap. I was just joking! I really didn't mean to dare her!" Carly moaned.

"Believe it or not, I'm sure Samantha wanted to take the challenge anyway, dare or not," Brad informed Carls. She sighed.

The three of us watched the little boy teach our friend more about the unicycle. She would get off and he would get back on, demonstrate a few things, and then Sam would get back on. Soon, an hour had passed and we were getting kind of bored.

"Saaam! Can we leave now?" Brad asked her for the seventh time. (Yes, I've counted. Don't judge.)

"I've almost perfected this trick, Bradley. Chill your beans," Sam called from the park steps. She was lightly bouncing up and down the unicycle, and trying to jump down a stair.

After another minute, I got up. "Sam! We're leaving!" I announced. Sam's head turned towards me for a second but then focused back on the bike. she can be so goddamn stubborn sometimes: It drives me insane.

Carly, who had been dozing with her arms folded on the picnic table, awoke with a start. Her hair was slightly puffy on one side and Brad reached over to fluff it up some more.

"Brad! Get off!" Carly shrieked. He laughed as the three of us stood up to go get Sam and leave the park. We had more plans for today, and they didn't include Sam goofing off on a unicycle.

"Sam!" I hollered. "Let's leave! We can come back or whatever!" Sam nodded at me, but continued to jump down the steps. Suddenly, through a flurry of limbs and metal, Sam tumbled down the stairs and landed under the unicycle. The boy merely jumped in surprise, but Carly screamed in terror. My heart was jolted for a second and then a bolt of energy ran through me. I sprinted towards Sam. Oh my god. Oh my god.

Carly was already at my girlfriend's side - she's faster than looks. Sam looked, crumpled, broken, and I was reminded of when she was lying just a few days ago in bed. Her chest was heaving and her eyes were shut tightly in pain.

* * *

><p>BRAD POV<br>"Fuckkkk." Sam let out a long breath. I resisted the urge to laugh. She was, in fact, hurting a lot.

Freddie looked like he was in shock himself as he hesitantly reached out a hand to touch her shoulder. Immediately it was swatted away by Sam, who was already struggling to sit up.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. Don't help me." Sam's words were hard to catch. She propped herself up on her right elbow, and in horror I saw her left arm was twisted in an impossible way. The skin was turning a brownish-purple and bone was poking out slightly from Sam's forearm.

"Holy shit," Carly and I muttered at the same time. I heard Carly start to hyperventilate.

"Sam, you are not okay," Freddie said shakily. "Brad, we need to get her to a hospital."

Sam let out a long breath of air on the ground. "No no no I am not going to the hospital. I probably just twisted my arm or whatever."

Freddie sighed. He sounded frustrated.

"Yeah, twisted it until it snapped like a toothpick," I said. Freddie gave me a glare and I started to regret my dark sense of humor.

"My arm isn't that weak..." Sam moaned. Her eyes were shut tightly in pain. I looked around, maybe looking for the little boy to help us, but he was already in the playground climbing the jungle gym. Wow, little kids are so nice.

Carly suddenly snapped out of her silence. "Sam shut up, you need to go to the hospital because your arm is obviously broken and you are in total denial and you just want to be difficult. Freddie, please help Sam up and get her arm elevated. Brad, go get the car, we're going to the hospital and Sam, you can't stop it.

Despite Carly's impressive control, Sam was still rejecting the idea that she needed help.

"NO. I refuse to go to the hospital. I hate hospitals. You can't take me!" Sam bit her lip.

"Oh my god Sam this is getting ridiculous. You need to get that set or your arm will get messed up," Freddie growled.

Sam moaned but allowed Freddie to help her to sit up.

"Brad. The car." Freddie tossed me the keys.

"Where did you park it?" I asked frantically. Sam was turning pale.

Carly grabbed my shoulder and had me break into a run. "I'll come with you." She then shouted over her shoulder, "We'll be back soon!"

The two of us sprinted down the quiet street and into the Chinatown downtown. There were a bunch of cars rushing around us but we managed to dodge the traffic. The car was parked in a lot, and Carly and I took a few minutes to desperately find Freddie's crappy car.

"There it is!" I shouted. Carly jumped in the passenger seat and I hopped in the driver's seat and turned on the engine. The car roared to life, and we were on the road racing to Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter 20! I hope you liked it, leave me some reviews! I'll try to update more often, but no promises!<strong>

**On another note, who saw iShock America? I thought it was okay...the best part was when Spencer slipped in the restaurant...haha!**

**Thank you all so much for reading! I love you all! :)**


End file.
